SUPERANDO TRABAS
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen sale de su pueblecito natal Forks para comenzar una nueva vida junto con su mejor amigo Jasper en la ciudad de Liverpool. Allí su vida cambiará por completo cuando conozca a Bella Swan, quien tiene un trágico pasado que le afectará de lleno.
1. ATRÁS QUEDÓ FORKS

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 1. ATRÁS QUEDÓ FORKS

Habíamos salido de nuestra rutina en aquel pueblecito llamado Forks para aventurarnos a algo totalmente nuevo como Liverpool. Mi amigo Jasper y yo, Edward, habíamos decidido dejar nuestra rutina para conocer algo más allá que Forks y también que esta nueva locura la teníamos que llevar a cabo lo más lejos posible. Jasper había sido amigo mío prácticamente desde que nacimos, ya que nuestras familias se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero a los 12 años, cuando entramos en el mismo instituto nos convertimos en dos chicos inseparables.

Habíamos llegado hacía cuatro horas al apartamento que íbamos a alquilar durante nuestra estancia. Ya habíamos estado una semana en un hotel mientras lo buscábamos, suerte que por aquí suelen haber montones de pisos para alquilar.

-¿Vamos a salir?- preguntó Jasper mientras salía del baño recién duchado. Asentí con cierta desgana.

Debían ser poco más de las once, pero Jasper estaba loco por probar una de esas noches más en Liverpool antes de comenzar en la Universidad. Forks no tenía nada que ver con esto, allí siempre veías a la misma gente cuando ibas a comprar al mismo supermercado, o cuando ibas al instituto. Simplemente al salir de tu casa.

Jasper y yo queríamos cambiar de ambiente y nuestra rutina diaria, así que como dos chicos valientes de 18 años decidimos viajar para emprender una nueva vida, aunque luego regresáramos.

-Pareces una chica, termina de arreglarte ya.- Dije en tono burlón con la intención de apresurarlo más.

-Lo siento, no he podido ducharme antes, ya sabes…- Sabía a lo que se refería, Alice…

-Claro.- Dije algo incómodo.

Y no era para menos, esa chica se había interpuesto de repente entre mi amigo y yo. Claro que aún tenía tiempo para estar con él, pero Jasper conoció a Alice al tercer día que hubimos llegado y yo me había quedado solo ya más de una noche, no me hacía gracia. Aquella aventura la habíamos comenzado para vivirla juntos, no para encontrar pareja, aunque bueno, de eso tampoco se puede hablar, ya que el día menos esperado aparece cupido y lo arruina todo.

Tampoco creía en el amor, por lo menos no por ahora, ya que todas las chicas que había conocido eran unas superficiales. Yo no iba al gimnasio en Forks para tenerlas a mis pies, simplemente me hacía sentir bien, lo hacía para eso. Tenía que admitir que Alice, para lo poco que la conocía, no tenía pinta de ser como una de esas chiquillas fastidiosas, aunque bueno ya me había quitado algún tiempo con mi amigo.

Yo era un tipo bastante alto, de rasgos marcados, mis ojos eran verdes enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas, algunos decían que mis ojos eran femeninos, lo cual me molestaba bastante. Era alguien normal, qué decir.

-Listo.- dijo Jasper dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¿Preparado para conocer a nuevas chicas?- dijo levantando dos veces las cejas.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.- dije indiferente.- vayámonos.

El taxi que había llamado Jasper previamente ya estaba en la puerta, nos sentamos y nos condujo a uno de los pubs más conocidos de la ciudad. Tardamos unos 20 minutos en llegar, la ciudad era bastante grande, nada comparado con Forks, nada que ver. Solía salir más que nada por Jasper, ya que la música house y los pubs tan llenos de gente no me gustaban nada, prefería el dance y estar en una estancia con algunos amigos, hablando de nuestras cosas mientras tomábamos algo. Llegamos.

-Esto es vida amigo.- me dijo Jasper.

-Creo que este lugar es peor que el de anoche con diferencia.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices Edward? Relájate, pronto empezaremos las clases, son nuestros últimos días de vacaciones y tenemos que disfrutarlos.

-Está bien.- Dije vencido.

Entramos al lugar, casi no cabía un alfiler, todo el mundo bailaba en la pista y fuera de ella, ni que decir tenía que a la barra no se podía llegar, era todo un agobio estar allí metido.

-Jasper, creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar- grité cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharme.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Logré divisar un lugar en la barra y arrastré a Jasper hasta allí.

-¿Qué vas a tomar?- Le pregunté.

-Lo de siempre.- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

-Dos ron-coca-cola por favor- le dije al camarero.

-Ahí hay una chica que no para de mirarte.- me dijo Jasper, ni siquiera miré, probé mi cubata.- Mírala, no está nada mal.- Ignoré por completo su comentario y volví a beber.

-¡Jasper!- logré escuchar la voz de una chica que me resultaba familiar, me giré y ahí estaba ella, Alice. Y ya se había colgado del cuello de Jasper, que asco de verdad que me repugnaba. ¿Cómo mi amigo había podido llegar hasta tan lejos en tan poco tiempo con una chica que había conocido hacía dos días, como quien dice?-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- vino a saludarme, la verdad es que era bastante amable, pero ya me había robado a mi amigo.

Alice era menuda, muy delgada, sus ojos eran grandes y color miel, su nariz menuda como su cuerpo y su pelo estaba cortado de forma que su cabeza a veces me recordaba a la de un erizo, aunque debía admitir que le sentaba bien. Le hice una señal a Jasper, quería ir al baño, me moría de calor.

Me miré al espejo, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y mis ojos lucían rojos a causa del ambiente en el lugar. Abrí el grifo y me mojé la cara con intención de despejarme un poco, la próximas vez le diría a Jasper que saliera solo con Alice, después era yo el que tenía que volver solo a casa, para eso me quedaba directamente durmiendo.

Salí del lugar, pero cuando regresé a la barra no se hallaba Jasper. Demonios, no podía despistarme un minuto. Noté que alguien tocaba mi espalda, debía ser él, me preparé para reñirle.

-¡Jasper…!- Pero mi voz se desvaneció de repente.

-Hola guapo.- me dijo una chica. El hecho de que no fuese Jasper me sacó más de mis casillas- Siento no ser tu amigo, aunque creo que debes alegrarte.

-¿Por qué?- dije algo enfuruñado.

-Me llamo Clare.- Dijo acercándose a mi rostro más de lo normal, por lo cual me alejé de ella.

-Lo siento Clare, pero tengo que irme.

Y allí la dejé mientras me ponía la chaqueta y salía de aquel horroroso Pub. Cogí un Taxi y decidí volver al apartamento, después de todo, sabía que no volvería a ver a Jasper en todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Me desperté a eso de las 10, no había llegado tarde a casa. Para mi sorpresa Jasper no se encontraba en la cama de al lado. Perfecto. Se había ido con Alice, pero esta vez tendría que escucharme. Era él, el que siempre decía que a los amigos nunca había que dejarlos de lado, que por una mujer nunca nos debíamos alejar. Paré en medio de mis pensamientos, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había dicho, ¿acaso yo estaba celoso? No era normal en mí, pero… Me retorcí en la cama apoyándome sobre un lado y mirando hacía la ventana, el día estaba nublado, pero necesitaba tomar algo de aire, para despejar mis pensamientos, así que me enfundé unos vaqueros azules con un suéter a rayas que coloqué encima de una camisa marrón, me puse mi chupa marrón y salí del piso sin saber a dónde me dirigía.

Sólo necesitaba que el aire acariciara mi cara, escuchar a la multitud mientras caminaba por las calles de Liverpool. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve caminando, quizás dos horas, ya que no había tanta gente, se abrían recogido porque ya era la hora de comer, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, así que me encaminé hacia un parque y me senté en un banco. Aún quedaban unos cuantos niños jugando. Recordé los momentos en que Jasper y yo íbamos al parque y jugábamos con nuestros coches teledirigidos, una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro. Anhelaba esos momentos. Otros de esos recuerdos relampagueó mi mente: Jasper y yo cogiendo insectos del suelo, no importaba qué fueran, después íbamos a asustar a las niñitas. Sonreí con más ganas.

Todos esos recuerdos eran algo que siempre tendría en mi, aunque tenía que entender que nuestra etapa de niños y adolescentes ya había pasado. Éramos algo más, tampoco me atrevía a clasificarnos como adultos pero, tampoco podía culpar a Jasper, realmente nunca lo había visto así, tan lleno de vida. Quizás fue eso lo que me molestó, su completa felicidad, Jasper era feliz porque había encontrado a su otra mitad, mientras que yo me negaba a conocer chicas por una estúpida idea que me había creado al haber intentado "algo", que nunca llego a ser nada con las superficiales chicas del instituto .El cielo cumplió su amenaza y comenzaron a caer unas gotitas, debería encaminarme rápido hacia casa. Un fuerte golpe me sacó de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía. Una chica se había tropezado y estaba en el suelo, rápidamente fui a ayudarla.


	2. ENCUENTRO AFORTUNADO

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 2: ENCUENTRO AFORTUNADO

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dije amablemente. La oí murmurar para ella "Diablos ¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe?" -¿Señorita?- Volví a preguntar mientras le tendía mi mano y sentía caer la lluvia con más fuerza.

-Gracias, estoy b…- un par de ojazos marrones se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, y un rubor corrió directo a sus mejillas, que adorable.

Estiré de su mano para levantarla, pero el impulso hizo que quedáramos muy cerca el uno del otro. Su rostro estaba bañado por gotas de aquella lluvia que caía en el momento y su cabello se pegaba a este. Por desgracia cometí la imprudencia de mirar aquellos carnosos labios sonrosados y humedecidos, me quedé estático, sin saber qué decir ni hacer. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mano había acabado alrededor de su cintura hasta que se apartó de mí con un movimiento seco.

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias.- Volvió a sonrojarse, tenía que decir algo rápido antes de que se fuera, pero ¿qué?

-Deberías mirar mejor por donde pisas.- Dije con una sonrisa amistosa. Ella se quedó mirándome por unos segundos sin saber qué contestar.

-Tendré que apuntármelo para la próxima vez.- Me respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Y anda ves corriendo hacia tu casa, que te vas a resfriar.- Lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era que se fuera, pero tampoco deseaba que pillara un resfriado por tenerla allí conmigo, era algo egoísta.

-Ah, no te preocupes, vivo aquí al lado, justo aquí en frente.- Dijo señalándome los bloques que quedaban detrás mía a unos 50 metros, después hizo una pausa y bajó el brazo, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos mientras la lluvia no tenía la intención de dar una pequeña tregua, parecía estar sopesando algo.- ¿Tú vives muy lejos?.- Dijo apartando sus luceros marrones de mi mirada. Me quedé unos segundos pensando mis respuestas.

-Pues, sí un poco.- Terminé diciendo.

-Si… si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento a secarte, hasta que deje de llover.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia abajo. ¿Me estaba invitando a su casa? ¡Si no nos conocíamos de nada! Seguramente sería igual que todas las chicas que conocía, pero no sé por que razón cuando me di cuenta estaba diciéndole "Sí, eres muy amable", ¿estaba loco?

Corrimos hacia su portal, el cual nos cobijó de las fuertes gotas de lluvia. La seguí por las escaleras y llegamos a su apartamento, me sequé lo mejor que pude las suelas de mis zapatos en la alfombra y pasé. Era grande y luminoso a pesar de que el día se veía bastante gris.

-Toma asiento.- Dijo mientras pasaba al fondo del pasillo.

-Creo que no será muy buena idea sentarme con esta ropa mojada.- Dije en un tono de voz alto para que pudiera escucharme. Tardó unos segundos en aparecer, con una toalla en su mano.

-Tienes razón.- dijo con una sonrisa.- toma puedes ducharte en ese baño de allí mientras pongo tu ropa en la secadora.- alzó la mano entregándome la toalla.- Siento no tener algo más grande para darte, pero…- se cortó al medio de la frase, sin terminarla.

-No te preocupes, así esta bien.

-Perfecto, deja tu ropa fuera así la cogeré para meterla en la secadora.- volvió a sonreír tímidamente.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté curioso, como un caballero debería dejar que ella se duchase primero.

-Yo tengo baño en mi habitación.

-Esta bien.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras

-Gracias.- Dije mientras nos mirábamos profundamente.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella.- Un nombre perfecto para ella, ningún nombre la podía definir mejor.

-Yo soy Edward.

-Encantada.- Asentí correspondiéndole.- Bueno mejor vayamos a ducharnos.- Asentí.

Después de dejar mis prendas fuera, como me pidió Bella, abrí el grifo del agua caliente, el vapor comenzó a inundar el pequeño lugar, empañando los cristales de la mampara.

Podía sentir el calor del agua por todo mi cuerpo, helado a causa de la lluvia fría, relajando todos mis músculos, se sentía tan bien. Cerré los ojos para relajarme aún más, pero ese relax se esfumó cuando los ojazos de Bella acudieron a mis recuerdos. Había sido muy amable por haberme traído hasta su casa, no me perdonaba haber pensado mal de ella ni por un momento, y me dí las gracias por haber aceptado su invitación. Claramente Bella no lo había hecho con ningún propósito, simplemente lo hizo por ser amable, como una buena acción, ya había podido leer la inocencia y la generosidad en su mirada.

El jabón comenzó a inundarlo todo con su olor, así olía Bella, a fresas. Me obligué a parar de pensar en ella ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Acababa de conocerla! Y yo culpando a Jasper por ser tan débil, pero ¿qué me pasa?

Decidí acabar con la ducha después de unos minutos más y salí, me sequé un poco el pelo y me enrollé la toalla en la cadera, ya que era tan pequeña que no podía hacer nada más, pensé un par de veces en salir, pues no me encontraba muy cómodo con esa simple toalla. Pasé la mano por el espejo para limpiar el vapor y me miré para despeinarme un poco, mi estilo. Entonces me decidí a salir, caminé por el pasillo y allí estaba Bella de espaldas, con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta un poco adherida a su cuerpo, me quedé en mi lugar contemplándola mientras ponía un par de tacitas sobre la mesa, entonces se giró y se me quedó mirando mientras sus finas mejillas se teñían de un rojo oscuro, se giró y volvió a por servilletas a la barra americana.

-Has tardado, tu ropa ya casi está lista, te he hecho un poco de chocolate, espero que te guste.- Me quedé mirándola sin saber que decir por unos segundos, era realmente atenta, encantadora.

-Lo… lo siento.- tartamudeé.- gracias, me encanta el chocolate.- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Bueno y ¿qué te trae por aquí? Estabas solo y me dijiste que vivías un poco lejos.- No supe que contestar, no podía contarle lo que me había pasado con Jasper de sopetón.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco vivo tan lejos, es solo que comencé a caminar y terminé en el parque.- dije mirando el chocolate.

-Mmmm.- se limitó a decir. Cuando subí la mirada me la encontré observándome fijamente, entonces el color corrió otra vez a sus mejillas y ahora fue ella la que comenzó a mirar su taza. Decidí probar el chocolate.

-Esta delicioso.- Dije con una sonrisa, y era verdad, me encantaba.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras nuestras miradas se volvían a encontrar, debía decir algo ya.

-Hace poco que estoy por aquí, una semana para ser exactos.

-¿No eres de aquí?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, soy de un pueblo de Washington, se llama Forks.

-Ajá, no sé donde queda.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y qué te ha hecho venir hasta Liverpool?

-Bueno, he venido con un amigo a empezar la universidad.

-Pero tu amigo no estaba contigo.- _Maldición_.

-No, estaba un poco ocupado.- dije con gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos marrones observándome con preocupación y sonreí.

- Sí, estoy bien.- Me sonrió. Nos quedamos observando el uno al otro durante no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo, pero nunca me cansaba de contemplarla.

-Entonces no debes conocer a mucha gente.- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-La verdad es que no, solo a Jasper y Alice.

-¿Jasper es tu amigo?

-Sí y Alice es su novia.

-Ajá.- Dijo mientras terminaba de beber el chocolate de su taza. Quería preguntarle si tenía novio, necesitaba saberlo, pero no quería que se me notara que era algo que necesitaba saber. Tampoco quería que se asustara por mi pregunta.

-¿Tú tienes novio?- Dije queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto. Se me quedó mirando sorprendida por la pregunta que le acababa de formular.

-No…- Agachó la cabeza tristemente.

-Lo siento, no quería ser entrometido- Dije arrepentido, aunque escondiendo mi felicidad por saber que era libre como yo.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada.- Dijo con una bella sonrisa, la cual me dejó sin respiración.- Creo… creo que tu ropa ya debe estar lista.- Dijo mientras miraba mi pecho desnudo, me sentí realmente avergonzado.-Puedo planchártela si quieres.

-Ah no gracias, ya has hecho suficiente por mí el día de hoy.- dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi ropa. Al tomarla acaricié la piel de su mano, suave como la seda, lo cual me dejó más atontado.

-Te puedes cambiar en mi habitación, al final del pasillo a la derecha.- dijo apartando el dulce tacto de mi mano. Asentí y me dirigí a la dirección que me había dicho.

Su habitación era grande, con una cama de matrimonio en el centro y una ventana grande que daba hacia el parque donde nos habíamos conocido. Su armario estaba al lado opuesto de la ventana, era grande y de madera oscura, como su cama. Me vestí, pero antes de salir fui hacía su tocador y me miré en el espejo para "despeinar" un poco más mi pelo. Miré hacia abajo y vi una foto suya, con un chico corpulento, parecía mayor que ella. ¿Quién debía ser? Me molestó bastante que tuviera una foto con un chico, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes me carcomía por dentro. Me quedé mirando al espejo con una expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa, entonces lo comprendí todo. Ella era todo cuanto había estado esperando.

No sé cuando decidí salir de aquella habitación, estaba demasiado absorto por lo que acababa de descubrir, pero me dirigía hacia la sala de estar, ella se había sentado en el sofá, lo había recogido todo.

-¿Ya has acabado?- Me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias por todo de verdad.

-Ha sido un placer poder ayudarte.

-El placer ha sido mío por conocerte.- dije mientras me acercaba al sofá y me paré en seco en frente de ella, los colores de sus mejillas saltaron de golpe mientras nos mirábamos profundamente, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa y adorable?- Creo que lo mejor será irme, ya ha dejado de llover.

-Pediré un taxi.

-No hace falta, de verdad has hecho suficiente por mi.- Dije avergonzado. Se levantó y dio un paso para acercarse a mí.

-De verdad no es ninguna molestia.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Voy a por el teléfono.

Mientras ella llamaba, me paré a pensar que no podía dejar esto así, quería seguir viéndola, su compañía me agradaba, ella me gustaba. No era como las otras chicas, tenía algo diferente, no sabía qué era, pero me gustaba, toda ella: sus grandes y preciosos ojos marrones, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios que me invitaban a besarlos y a los cuales ya me había vuelto adicto sin haberlos probado, su cabello oscuro cayendo en cascada hasta su cintura, la figura de su cuerpo frágil, su personalidad, su transparencia… Toda ella.

-Tendrás un taxi aquí en 5 minutos- _Maldición._ Solo 5 minutos, tenía que hacer algo.

-Muchas gracias, ¿crees que algún día podríamos vernos?- dije mientras me perdía en el mar de sus ojos. Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- Se había vuelto a ruborizar y yo estaba ejerciendo un control sobre mí enorme por no estrecharla entre mis brazos en ese mismo momento. Intenté concentrarme.

-Podrías darme tu número, así te podré llamar.- Le dí mi móvil para que me apuntara su número, luego lo guardé con su nombre.- Gracias.- Nos quedamos mirando por un momento más.- Bueno creo que debo bajar ya.

-Sí- se limitó a contestar.- Fui a darle un beso en la mejilla y aunque me imagino que ella iba con las mismas intenciones que yo los dos dirigimos nuestra cabeza a la misma dirección y por poco nuestros labios se colisionaron. Nos quedamos a pocos centímetros, mirándonos como si no existiera nada más en aquel momento que nosotros, bajé mi mirada otra vez para observar aquellos tentadores labios, los cuales me estaban torturando por no poder besarlos, estaban entreabiertos y podía sentir su dulce y cálido aliento, ya que su respiración comenzó a agitarse, al igual que la mía. Antes de cometer una locura y asustarla giré la cabeza y le propiné un rápido beso en la mejilla

-Te llamaré un día de estos.- dije mientras me alejaba de la puerta y la dejaba ruborizada.

Me encaminé hacia la salida, el taxi ya se encontraba esperándome, le indiqué mi dirección y arrancó. Durante todo el camino estuve pensando en Bella, ¿Qué me había hecho? Parecía que me había hechizado pues nunca antes una mujer había ejercido tal poder sobre mí como Bella. Nunca me había parado a pensar tanto en como atraer a una mujer, pero Bella lo había conseguido, la quería para mí. Liverpool ahora comenzaba a gustarme más, y de pronto pude darme cuenta de cuan injusto fui con Jasper, porque si él solo sintió por Alice la mitad de la atracción que Bella ejercía sobre mí ya estaba más que excusado.

Llegué al apartamento y me tiré sobre la cama boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, realmente me encontraba feliz. Jasper aún no había vuelto por lo que estuve agradecido, tenía que pensar cuando sería la próxima vez que vería a Bella, pero no duró mucho tiempo porque la puerta se cerró, señal de que Jasper ya había llegado. Me encaminé a recibirlo.

-Bueno… no me lo puedo creer.- Jasper acababa de llegar después de la noche de ayer.- ¿Aún sigues con la misma ropa?- Me miró un poco avergonzado.

-Verás, es que…

-No hace falta que me expliques nada.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? Pareciera que has estado en mi misma situación.

-He estado en algo parecido al paraíso.- Dije sonriendo con más ganas. A mi amigo se le quedó cara de sorpresa, pues no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-¡Vaya, Cuéntame! ¿A caso te fuiste con aquella rubia que te miraba tanto?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con un gesto de picardía.

-¿¡Pero que dices Jasper!? En seguida que te perdí de vista me vine a dormir.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? Nada ha podido ser mejor seguro.

-Yo apuesto a que sí.- dije convencido. Jasper guardó silencio para que prosiguiera- He conocido a una chica.

-Ni que eso fuera una gran noticia.- Dijo Jasper decepcionado.

-No, pero no es una chica cualquiera, creo que es la chica que estaba esperando hace tanto tiempo.- Dije volviéndole a mirar.

-De verdad que no sé como puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin una mujer.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-A partir de hoy no voy a poder pasar tiempo sin ella.- dije mirando hacia el mueble que tenía en frente, recordando su rostro.

-¿Te ha hipnotizado? ¡Pareces estar loco!

-Algo así.- Reí.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo ha sido todo?

Se lo conté todo, del derecho y del revés con todos los detalles. Jasper se quedaba boquiabierto ya que nunca le había contado nada sobre mujeres, claro, porque nunca antes había experimentado nada igual.

-Vaya, ahora sí que pienso que estas realmente loco.- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿No te alegras por mí?-

-¡Pues claro que sí hermano! Ya era hora.- Dijo mientras me golpeaba fuertemente con su puño el hombro y después me abrazaba.

-Ahora mi dilema es, que no sé cuando llamarla ni qué decirle.

-Eso es fácil, llámala para quedar mañana.- Dijo convencido.

-Tampoco quiero asustarle, a ver si va a pensar que me quiero aprovechar de ella.- Dije poniéndome en todas las situaciones.

-¿Le has hablado de mi, no?- Asentí.- Pues ya está dile que se traiga a alguna amiga, que yo te acompañaré.

-Jasper, ¿Y Alice?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos no pensarás que trato de hacer algo indecente, ahora solo tengo ojos para Alice.- Dijo con un brillo intenso en la mirada. Me quedé observándole por unos segundos.

-Tú te has enamorado de Alice.- Dije entre risas. Por mucho que Jasper quisiera negarlo, estaba loco por ella, podía verlo en su mirada.

-¡No!- y me pegó con el puño en el pecho.- Bueno… la verdad es que siento algo muy especial hacia Alice que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra de las chicas con las que he estado.

-¿Ves?- dije con una sonrisa victoriosa. Me dio con el puño una vez más mientras reíamos.

-Bueno llámala, dile lo que te he dicho, realmente, me parece una buena idea.

-Sí a mi también me lo parece.- Fui a por mi móvil, realmente me había portado mal con Jasper, no se merecía todo lo que había pensado de él, me estaba haciendo un gran favor prestándose a venir conmigo solo para ver a Bella.

* * *

**Vaya, muchas gracias por la bienvenida chicas :), espero no defrauros con esta historia, es la segunda que estoy haciendo. Empecé una antes que esta pero no sé si subirla aún, estoy pensándomelo.**

**De esta tengo varios capítulos ya escritos así que iré actualizando pronto, acabo de empezar la universidad y ya se sabe, lo primero es lo primero. :)**

**Por cierto gracias a Edward4598, que me ha ayudado bastante en enseñarme a como subir capítulos. Seguro que os gustaría comenzar a leer su fic, está muy bien, creo que se llama _Atardecer. _:)**

**Y nada chicas nos vemos pronto, un besazo**.


	3. FELICIDAD

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo3: FELICIDAD

Tenía el móvil en la mano, comencé a buscar su nombre, pero me di cuenta que un calor nervioso comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y que mis manos se estaban humedeciendo a causa del mismo. Respiré hondo una vez, dos y tres veces. Volví a mirar el nombre de Bella y me di ánimos a mi mismo, si quería algo con ella, tenía que llamarla.

Un tono, comencé a ponerme nervioso de nuevo, dos tonos, ¿sabría que era yo, ya?, tres tonos, _¡maldición!_ Ella no tenía mi número, cuatro tonos, a lo mejor no quería hablar conmigo…

-¿Sí?- Y entonces escuché su dulce voz. Me quedé por unos segundos sin saber qué decir.- ¿Hola?. _Edward, reacciona._ Me aclaré la garganta.

-Hola Bella, soy Edward, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Se hizo un silencio que se me hizo eterno a través de la línea.

-Hola Edward, claro que me acuerdo, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.- Volví a quedarme en blanco, pero tenía que decírselo antes de que me tomara por un estúpido.- Te llamaba para ver si podíamos vernos mañana.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, claro si te parece bien.- Hubo otro silencio.- ¿Bella?

-Claro, me parece muy bien.

-Puedes traer a alguna amiga si quieres, Jasper vendrá conmigo.- Aclaré antes de que se hiciera una mala idea sobre mi.

-Estupendo.- Me pareció verla con su sonrisa perfecta y me quedé atontado.

-Perfecto.

-¿Y donde nos vemos?

-Ah no te preocupes, pasaremos a buscaros.

-¿Tenéis coche?.- Fallo, aún no nos habíamos hecho con ninguno.

-No, aún no.

-Si queréis, os podemos pasar a buscar nosotras, tenemos coche.

-No te preocupes, te debo una, así que nos encontraremos en tu apartamento.- No podía permitir que me hiciera más favores, parecía que ya estaba abusando de su bondad.

-Como quieras. Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿sobre qué hora?- Vaya no la había pensado.

-¿A las 6 está bien?

-Sí.

-Pues nos vemos mañana Bella, que tengas dulces sueños.- Dije mientras rememoraba su rostro de ángel.

-Buenas noches Edward.- La línea se cortó.

Era un hecho, mañana la vería. Sonreí para mi mismo mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

-¿Ya está?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí.-Dije, intentando guardar un poco mi felicidad.

-Es hora de cenar.- Había estado tan inmerso en mi día de hoy que me había olvidado por completo de alimentarme.

-Mejor que cenemos algo antes de que me pegue algo.- Dije sonriendo.

Cenamos y nos pusimos a ver la televisión, la verdad no hacían nada interesante, así que decidimos irnos a dormir, Jasper no había dormido bien y yo necesitaba que llegara el día de mañana, así que dormí recordando sus preciosos luceros marrones.

-¡Jasper, vamos a llegar tarde!- Le grité ansioso mientras me situaba al lado de la puerta para salir.

-Tranquilo, aún son las 5 y media, ¿No la vas a hacer esperar un poco?

-No es de buena educación.- Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo él irónicamente.- Espera, me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos.

-Siempre eres el último, como si no tuvieras tiempo suficiente.

-Ya, ya estoy, venga salgamos señor ansioso.- Puse los ojos en blanco y le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro.

Llegamos al portal de su apartamento 15 minutos antes, después de todo Jasper tenía razón y me había excedido con el tiempo, pero es que necesitaba verla ya.

-¿Vas a tranquilizarte, o necesitas que lo haga yo?- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo siento, es que ya estoy impaciente.- No me había dado cuenta de que iba como un loco caminando de arriba para abajo. Me apoyé en la pared del portal. Se abrió la puerta y me asomé para ver si era Bella, pero no era ella, volví a mi posición.

-Tranquilo, pronto bajará, ya casi es la hora.

-Solo espero que no se retrase.- Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez la puerta se abrió pero no era ella. Maldición, ¿es que no pensaba bajar? Me pasé la mano por mis cabellos algo ansioso pero cuando me giré para mi sorpresa allí estaba ella, ¿Cuándo había llegado?, no la había escuchado. Se veía hermosa con ese vestido azul, algo corto. Los dos nos quedamos pasmados, mirándonos a los ojos, comiéndonos con la mirada. Me quedé en mi sitió sin poder moverme.

-¡Jasper!- Escuché la voz de una chica. Bella retiró la mirada de mi rostro después de dos segundos para observar lo que sucedía.

Jasper se encontraba de espaldas abrazando a ¿Alice?

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Bella confusa.

-¡Bella, es Jasper! De quien te he estado hablando todo este tiempo.- Dijo Alice mientras le daba un corto beso a Jasper en los labios. Bella y yo nos miramos confusos, ¿podía haber una coincidencia mayor? La verdad, no me importaba, nada me importaba, solo Bella. Me acerqué a ella.

-Hola Bella.- Dije mientras me acercaba para besarle la mejilla, a lo cual ella me respondió.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Bien, me alegra volver a verte- dije con una gran sonrisa. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Yo… yo también.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Alice mientras venía a saludarme.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? -

-Bien.- Hubo un silencio, Bella y yo nos atravesamos con la mirada. Se escuchó una risita proveniente de Alice.- Bueno y ¿donde queréis ir?

-Hombre pensándolo bien, vosotras sois las que nos tenéis que llevar a algún lugar, ya sabéis que nosotros no conocemos nada.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Os apetece ir a Liverpool One?

-Alice, ¿nos vas a llevar de compras?- Preguntó Bella, algo contrariada.

-¡No Bella! Pero podemos ira tomar algo, ¿no crees? Y si nos da tiempo pues podemos ir a mirar tiendas, pero solo si nos da tiempo, prometido.

-Alice… nunca cambiarás.- Dijo Bella vencida.- ¿Os apetece ir?- Dijo primero mirando a Jasper y luego deteniéndose en mi, mientras su boca quedaba entreabierta. Hubiese hecho lo posible por besarla en ese instante, pero debía ser fuerte por ella.

-No sabemos que es.- Respondió Jasper finalmente, viendo que yo no iba a hablar.

-Es un centro comercial enorme, recién se ha inaugurado.

-A mi me parece bien.- Dije sin quitarle la vista a Bella.

-A mi también- respondió Jasper.

- Y después si queréis podemos ir al Chavasse Park y al cine.

-Alice, creo que te estás motivando mucho, así no te va a dar tiempo a mirar nada, ¿eh?- Le contestó Bella.

-Por mí podemos ir a ver una película al cine.- Dije mirando a Bella, ella giró el rostro mirando a Alice, con un rubor adorable en las mejillas, sonreí.

-¡Claro, Edward! Es una gran idea.- Dijo Alice

-¿A ti Alice, te parece una gran idea quedarte sin ir a mirar tus tiendas?- Dijo Bella algo confusa.

-No te preocupes, ya me devolverás el favor mañana.- Y le guiñó el ojo, cosa que causó que Bella se encendiera en un hermoso color rojo.

-¡Alice…!- Gritó Bella con el ceño fruncido, solo pude reírme, se veía hermosa.

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Alice.

-Sí.- Dijo Jasper, mientras yo miraba a Bella.

Nos encaminamos hacia el coche de Alice, Jasper se sentó en el asiento del copiloto , mientras que Bella y yo lo hacíamos en el asiento de atrás. Alcancé a escuchar un susurro de mi bello ángel "me las pagarás" , el cual me hizo sonreír. Nos dirigimos hacia Liverpool One, Bella y yo casi no hablamos durante el trayecto, solo respondíamos a algunas preguntas que nos formulaban a nosotros directamente. Decidí no mirarla para no incomodarla, pero la pillé un par de veces haciéndolo ella.

-¿De qué queréis el helado?- pregunté cuando llegamos a la heladería.

-Yo de fresa.- Dijo Bella

-Yo de pistacho.- Dijo Alice. Pude ver como Bella arrugaba la nariz.

-Nunca entenderé como puede gustarte el helado de pistacho.

-Eso es porque no lo has probado querida.- Las dos soltaron unas risitas mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos a por los helados.

-Deberías relajarte.- Dijo Jasper cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de ellas.

-¿Estoy muy tenso?- Pregunté algo preocupado.

-No se te nota, pero sé que lo estás, aunque ella no se queda atrás.- Reí.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Es guapa.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- No me refería a algo físico, aunque sí, Bella era preciosa.

-Bueno parece encantadora, pero no más que Alice.- Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿qué podía decir él?

Pedimos los helados y nos encaminamos hacía la mesa. Bella y Alice se encontraban muy cerca, como si no quisieran que nos enteráramos de lo que decían.

-Eso es de mala educación.- Dije sonriendo amablemente.- Su helado señorita.

-Gracias.- Dijo con un discreto rubor que no pasó desapercibido para mis ojos. Lo probó.

-¿Está bueno?

-Sí, está muy rico.- Me senté a su lado.

-Bueno y ¿Ya habéis decidido que película queréis ver?- Preguntó Jasper inclinado hacia Alice.

-La verdad es que no- Dijo Alice.- aunque hay una sobre el nazismo que hace tiempo que quiero ver.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté

-No sé como se llama.- Todos reímos.

-¿La de "El niño con el pijama de rayas"?- Preguntó Bella.

-¡Esa!- Dijo eufórica. Todos volvimos a reír. Jasper le propinó un beso a Alice, por lo que Bella y yo nos miramos algo avergonzados durante unos segundos.

-Bu.. Bueno, mejor nos vamos adelantando ¿no?- Se veía tan adorable cuando se trababa.

-Sí.- Contesté mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia las taquillas.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?

-Es bastante grande, no estoy acostumbrado a lugares con tanto gentío y a visitar centros comerciales tan bestiales.- Dije con una sonrisa, ella me correspondió con otra.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo es Forks?- preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, no tiene nada que ver con Liverpool, es muy pequeño, todos nos conocemos allí, también es muy lluvioso… siempre llueve en Forks.- Dije con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Y no lo echas de menos?

-Al principio sí, porque Jasper empezó a salir con Alice y me encontraba bastante solo, pero ahora que te conozco, tengo con quien quedar cuando me encuentre en esa situación.- Se quedó mirándome absorta mientras minorizábamos nuestro paso y me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

- Me he matriculado en fisioterapia.

-¡Guau!- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Es que yo también estoy matriculada.-

-¿En fisioterapia?- Asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Reímos juntos.

-Son demasiadas casualidades.

-Sí, pero lo que más me ha gustado ha sido conocerte.- Bella dejó de mirarme y pude notar como sus mejillas enrojecían.- Me pregunto si nos hubiésemos conocido en otro momento.- Murmuré, pensando en la conexión con Alice.

-Es probable, aunque no del todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice…

-¿Qué pasa con Alice?- pregunté curioso. Sonrió.

-Está ya ahí con las entradas.- Volvió a sonreír. ¿Cuando se nos habían adelantado? Me giré y ahí estaban los dos de la mano.

Entramos detrás de Jasper y Alice mientras seguíamos hablando de nuestras aficiones, nuestra música preferida, nuestra infancia, me dijo que Alice era su mejor amiga. Aún no comprendía como no la había visto antes con Alice.

Me sentía tan a gusto mientras hablábamos, que hubiese podido seguir así todo el día, pero ya comenzaba la película y lo mejor era callar. Nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, casi no estuve atento a lo que sucedía, pero al final de la película Bella cambió la expresión de su cara, volví a poner atención y vi la tragedia que mostraba la película, pude ver como dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, entonces no pude evitarlo. Me incliné hacia ella y le estreché la mano, era tan sensible… Después como me pareció poco, alcé mi otra mano para secarle las lágrimas. Me miró con los ojos de par en par.

-No volveré a traerte a ver un drama.- Susurré con la dulzura que ella me transmitía. Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos.

-¿Es que vamos a volver al cine?- Volvió a susurrar desconcertada.

-Solo espero que sí.- Dije con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirando.

No nos dimos cuenta de que las luces se habían encendido, hasta que Alice nos llamó. Me costó levantarme de mi sillón y dejar su mano libre, ya que me sentía demasiado bien. Pero tenía que ser un caballero.

-Alice, ¿tú también has llorado?- Pregunté cuando ví sus ojos hinchados.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Es que no te ha dado pena?- Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, como recordando alguna escena.

-Sinceramente… tenía mi atención en algo más importante.- Todos se quedaron mirándome, pero a la única que yo miré fue a Bella, la cual me miraba con esos preciosos ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Vamos? Alice y Jasper se nos han vuelto a adelantar.- Miré a lo lejos y pude verlos, como los envidiaba en estos momentos. Jasper y Alice iban de la mano. Volví a mirar a Bella, quien se quedaba esperando por una respuesta.

-Claro.- Respondí con una sonrisa. Pero cuando nos disponíamos a partir, apareció alguien.

-¡Bella!- Era la voz de un chico. Bella pareció conocerla, ya que se puso pálida, su piel era pálida, pero ese pálido no era tan hermoso como el que me tenía acostumbrado a observar. Se giró despacio mientras me miraba con ¿miedo?

-Ho-hola Jake.- El chico dirigió su mirada a mí con odio y rabia. Era alto pero menos que yo, moreno, de rasgos indios y ojos oscuros, parecía un poco mayor que nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó serio.

-He.. He venido con unos amigos a ver una película.- La veía incomoda, demasiado quizás, ¿por qué? ¿Le habría hecho algo él?

-Pues yo no veo a los demás.- Dijo mirándome de la misma manera, yo tampoco podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Íbamos a reunirnos con ellos ahora.- Dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar.- La cogió por la muñeca fuertemente, di un paso hacia él mientras ella se deshacía de aquel gesto machista.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo te digo que sí.- Alzó la mano para cogerla de nuevo, pero esta vez me interpuse entre los dos y yo cogí la suya.

-¿No la has escuchado? No quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Su defensor?- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si hace falta lo seré.- Dije entre dientes, clavándole mi mirada profundamente. Sentí una mano delicada en mi hombro.- Si vuelves a molestarla vas a tener que vértelas conmigo, ¿has entendido?-Dije con la mirada más amenazante que pude.

-¿Te crees que te tengo miedo?- Dijo con un gesto de burla.

- Si no la dejas tranquila, voy a convertirme en tu peor pesadilla.- Le solté la mano y le pasé a Bella mi brazo por los hombros.-Espero habértelo dejado claro.- Dije mientras me alejaba sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que lo perdí de vista entre la multitud.- ¿Estás bien?- dije preocupado.

-Sí… gracias.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- dije estrechándola más a mi.

-Es una larga historia.- Nos quedamos en silencio, Bella parecía afectada.

-Está bien, si no me la quieres contar.. Yo..

-Algún día lo haré- me dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.- Pero por favor, no le digas nada a Alice.

-Es tu mejor amiga.- Dije confundido.

-Sí, pero ella se toma muy mal lo de Jake, prefiero que no lo sepa, no quiero empeorar las cosas.

-Como quieras.- Dije sin entender el por qué le ocultaba lo que había pasado a su mejor amiga.

¿Quién se creía que era ese? Había dejado demasiado afectada a Bella, ya que no hablamos en todo el camino, parecía pensativa. Yo no la solté hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento, donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper en una situación otra vez vergonzosa. Carraspeé.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí.- Dijo Alice mientras dejaba de aprisionar a Jasper con su pierna.- ¿Qué estabais haciendo, eh?- Dijo con cara de picardía.

-Nada, solo nos hemos quedado hablando, mientras caminábamos tranquilamente, ¿no es así Bella?

-Sí.- Dijo mientras me daba las gracias con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, te veo un poco cansada Bella.- Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-Sí, yo creo que Alice tiene razón.- Dije mientras me sentaba detrás del asiento del conductor.

Después de que Alice y Bella nos dejaran en nuestro apartamento, me metí en la ducha. Ya me había duchado, pero necesitaba esa ducha para relajarme, me preguntaba cuál era la historia de Bella con ese chico, ¿sería alguien importante? Evidentemente la estaba molestando y parecía que se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero ¿por qué Bella se había comportado así? Ciertamente él había sido un grosero con ella y conmigo también, así que se tenía bien merecido el desprecio que ella le había demostrado, aunque Bella parecía muy asustada. ¿Le habría hecho daño en un pasado? Si era así, tendría que vérselas conmigo, por que a Bella nadie tenía el derecho de tratarla mal. Ella era una diosa, mi diosa.

La semana pasó rápida, Bella y yo quedábamos todos los días junto con Jasper y Alice. Cada día nuestra relación se volvía más estrecha, cogíamos más confianza y mis sentimientos hacia ella se volvían más sólidos y fuertes. Yo estaba realmente feliz, pronto podría expresarle lo que sentía por ella, aunque no dejaba de temer un poco su reacción, porque aunque Jasper ya me había dicho que había hablado con Alice y que esta le había dicho que Bella sentía lo mismo por mi, era demasiado. Yo nunca había sentido una felicidad tan grande en el pecho y me costaba creer que hubiese tenido tanta suerte por haber encontrado a aquella mujer.

Después de llamar a mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, fui derecho a vestirme, hoy tenía la primera cita con Bella, solos ella y yo. Jasper y Alice nos habían dicho que tenían algo muy importante que hacer, pero yo sabía que a parte de necesitar intimidad, nos habían tendido una trampa, más bien creo que habían querido dejarnos también un poco de intimidad para ver si por fin surgía algo entre nosotros, yo lo estaba deseando pero no iba a forzar a Bella. Bella había quedado en venir a buscarme para ir a dar una vuelta.

Cuando llegué a la entrada y abrí la puerta, allí se encontraba el hermoso ángel que podía cumplir todos mis sueños.

-Hola Bella.- Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Edward!- Dijo bastante eufórica. Me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? La verdad es que el día no está en buenas condiciones.

-Mmm, la verdad es que no.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¡Pero me puedes invitar a pasar, aún no conozco tu apartamento!- Me quedé estático por unos momentos, Bella me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Claro, puedes pasar.

-Es casi tan grande cómo el mío, esta bastante bien.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, para estar viviendo dos hombres, lo tenéis bastante limpio y ordenado.- Me eché a reír- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, eh?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Normalmente soy yo el que se encarga de mantenerlo al día.- me acerqué hasta su oído- Jasper no suele hacer nada- susurré y me erguí- pero no se lo digas a Alice.- le guiñé un ojo.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Cerró la boca se pasó el dedo pulgar e índice por los labios, como si estuviera cerrando una cremallera.- Reí- ¿Hacen algo interesante en la tele?

-¿Prefieres la tele antes que mi compañía?- Se quedó con gesto de estar pensándolo unos segundos.- Ah muy bien.- Dije haciéndome el ofendido mientras me dirigía hacia el sofá. Dos brazos me rodearon a la altura de la cintura, era la segunda vez que lo hacía en estos días.

-Sabes que bromeaba- Dijo riendo mientras apoyaba su frente en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos, hubiese podido estar así toda la vida, sintiéndola a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, entonces decidí abrir los ojos y girarme, ahí estaba ella, tan cerca de mí. Sonreí. -¿Me vas a perdonar?- dijo con una breve sonrisa, aún llena de picardía. Si seguía así dejaría toda mi caballerosidad.

-Creo que tendrás que darme algo a cambio- Le sonreí con la misma picardía.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que darte?.- ¿Era yo o nos habíamos acercado demasiado? El brillo de sus ojos me pilló desprevenido, podía ver su felicidad. ¿Se retiraría si intentaba besarla? Miró mis labios para luego volver a mis ojos, como pidiéndome que lo hiciera, fue todo cuanto necesite, había respondido a mi pregunta.

Acorté la distancia lentamente, disfrutando del golpeteo en mi rostro de su agitada respiración, la mía tampoco se quedaba atrás. Acaricié suavemente sus labios con los míos mientras veía como sus ojos se habían cerrado y su respiración aumentaba aún más, así que decidí terminar con aquello de una vez y presioné mis labios con los suyos, sintiéndolos cálidos y suaves. Sus brazos viajaron alrededor de mi cuello, mientras los míos la acercaban más a mí rodeándola por la cintura. Fue un momento mágico, por lo menos para mí. Nuestros labios se entreabrieron a la misma vez dejando escapar nuestros alientos, mordí delicadamente su labio inferior, me encontraba en la gloria bendita. Sus labios presionaron los míos con insistencia, decidí profundizar el beso y fue entonces cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Una de mis manos viajó hacía su nuca, mientras ella me acercaba más a su rostro. Nos separamos después de unos segundos para respirar y nos miramos a los ojos para volver a presionar nuestros labios. Yo memorizaba cada rasgo de su rostro mientras ella entrelazaba una de sus manos con mi cabello. Abandoné su boca para construir un pequeño pero ansiado camino de besos hasta su oreja derecha, donde mordí su lóbulo.

-Estás más que perdonada.- Le susurré, mientras me erguía para sonreírle. Me miró algo avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Se veía adorable. Le dí uno, dos, tres cortos besos.

-Edward, yo…- ¿Se había arrepentido?

-¿Estás bien?- Dije preocupado.

-Sí, claro, es solo que me has hecho esperar mucho.- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho, la estreché más.

-No quería presionarte.- Sentí su risa.- A lo mejor tienes razón y te he hecho esperar, ¡Qué mal educado!- Dije dramáticamente.

-Eres encantador.

-Ven.- Dije mientras me separaba, la tomaba de la mano y nos sentábamos en el sofá.- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando este momento?- Se quedó pensativa.

-¿Desde hace… 4 días? ¿5? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Pues lo hubieses hecho.- Dijo mirándome con los labios apretados y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

-No quería asustarte.- Le rodeé la cintura, acercándola más a mi.

-Pues ya lo estás haciendo.- Se retiró y me tiró uno de los cojines a la cara. Cuando volví a mirarla, tenía en su rostro enmarcada una sonrisa juguetona. La miré desafiante.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Dije mientras movía mi mano hacia el cojín que me había tirado hacía unos segundos con expresión juguetona. Ella rápidamente vio mis intenciones, cogió el de la butaca y se agazapó aún con su sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Corre o te arrepentirás! - Me levanté rápidamente para tirarle mi cojín, mientras ella corría y me tiraba el que había cogido, se encaminó hacia la habitación de Jasper y mía, cogió la almohada de Jasper y me apuntó con esta amenazándome con pegarme .-¿Ahora tenemos almohadas? Bien.- Cogí la almohada de mi cama. Nos quedamos mirando haber quien era el valiente de acercarse. Me acerqué para propinarle un golpecito con la almohada, ella me golpeó con toda su fuerza, aunque no me hizo daño, no paraba de darme, solté mi almohada y la cogí por la cintura, mientras no parábamos de reír. -¡Ya te tengo monstruito!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo aún con la almohada entre los dos. La tumbé boca arriba en mi cama mientras le hacía cosquillas.-¡Edward, no! ¡Ahí no!- Gritaba entre risas- ¡Para! ¡Basta!

-¿Así que te asusto, eh?- Dije riéndome con ella.

-¡No, no! ¡Lo retiro!

-¿Seguro?- Dije minorizando mi movimiento.

-¡Se.. Seguro! - continuó riendo.

-Esta bien.- Quité mis manos de su abdomen y me tumbé a su lado, mientras escuchaba como recuperaba la respiración.

-No volveré a jugar contigo.

-No se te da bien perder.- Dije con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella se quedó mirándome seria por unos segundos y cambió de posición, apoyándose de lado, mientras tomaba mi rostro con una de sus manos y se acercaba para besarme.

* * *

**Aquí teneis otro capítulo :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios, en un par de capítulos más se sabrá quien es el chico de la foto :) y mañana si puedo subiré otro. **

**Un besote chicaas! :)  
**


	4. RARO

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 4: RARO

Ahora sí que podía decir que era feliz, por fin Bella y yo habíamos comenzado algo, por fin había podido acariciar aquellos labios que tanto había deseado hacía ya días. Mi felicidad aumentaba cuando notaba que Bella era tan dichosa como yo. Nuestros labios se amoldaban fácilmente, como si hubiesen sido creados solo para acariciarse.

Los dos en mi habitación, en mi pequeña cama, besándonos dulcemente, _oh Dios_, esto era como estar en el paraíso. Mis manos acariciaban la piel de sus mejillas, de su cuello, su cabello… podría estar toda la vida besándola y nunca sería suficiente, pero Bella se apartó repentinamente de mi rostro. Me quedé bastante confuso por la reacción que vi en el suyo.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté preocupado.

-Lo siento, es que me ha venido de repente un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso.- Respondió después de unos segundos. La sonrisa que esperaba no apareció y me quedé más preocupado todavía.

-¿Quieres algún calmante?

-No, no es necesario de verdad, esto se me pasará.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me daba la espalda.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- A lo mejor eran ideas mías, pero notaba algo raro en ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes de verdad.- Después giró la cabeza y me sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no me pareció del todo sincera, parecía querer fingirla. Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos mientras me sentaba también a su lado.

-¿De verdad solo es un dolor de cabeza?

-Sí, solo es eso.

A lo mejor me había pasado con ella, a lo mejor me había excedido, pero no habíamos estado haciendo otra cosa más que besarnos, solo eso. Era lo normal, o al menos para mí. Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Bella se levantó y dio un paso dándome la espalda otra vez.

-A lo mejor debería irme.- Me levanté en seguida y la miré sin saber qué decir, ¿y si lo que no le había gustado era yo?

-Si has estado incómoda… puedes decírmelo.- Dije acercándome más hacia su espalda, ella se giró.

-No, no Edward de verdad, es solo que me encuentro un poco mal, solo es eso.- Elevó una de sus manos para acariciar mi rostro.

-Vale, está bien, si crees que necesitas descansar, entonces mejor vete.- Dije un poco molesto bajando la mirada, parecía estar ocultándome algo.

-Edward, no te enfades por favor.- Dijo mientras intentaba que le mirara. Suspiró.-Soy una estúpida ¿verdad? - Entonces me abrazo, estos cambios me estaban matando.

-No Bella, es solo que estábamos muy bien y no sé de repente te has puesto así… a lo mejor no te gusto lo suficiente.- Me aparté de su abrazo, me miró confusa.

-Me gustas más de lo que te crees y no pienses más.- Asentí después de unos segundos, pero no me quedé conforme, estaba seguro de que me estaba escondiendo algo. Nos quedamos en silencio varios segundos. - Sí quieres podemos llamar a Alice y Jasper para salir a cenar esta noche.

-¿Pero no me has dicho que te duele la cabeza?- No comprendía nada.

-Bueno, con un poco de reposo estaré bien, no te preocupes.

-Vale.- Decidí aceptar, a ver como se desarrollaba la cita esta noche.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a descansar un poco, ¿me acompañas a la puerta? - La seguí mientras se dirigía a la salida.- Perdóname, no quería decepcionarte y menos hoy… Se suponía que debía ser una tarde especial, ¿no?.- Agachó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien.

-No me mires así, me haces sentir mal. - Me dijo con preocupación cuando volvió a mirarme.

-Lo siento.- Dije con una sonrisa, me di cuenta que debía estar demasiado serio, pero no era para menos, nunca la había visto tan rara, bueno… salvo aquel día... Pero no creo que ese tal Jake tuviera algo que ver en todo esto.

-Bueno, pues llámame cuando hables con Jasper, yo hablaré con Alice.- Abrió sus brazos para darme un abrazo pero yo no reaccioné hasta después de unos segundos, entonces la abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Bella, lo siento por haberme comportado así, es que… nada déjalo.- Seguramente lo que yo sentía por ella era más grande, debía ir más despacio.

-Dímelo.- Dijo sin apartar su cara de mi pecho.

-No es nada.- Le besé la coronilla, y se separó.

-Bueno pues nos vemos luego.- Me dio un cortó beso en los labios y salió.

Cerré la puerta lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en aquella reacción extraña que ella había tenido. No sabía a qué se debía pero estaba seguro que la causa no era un simple dolor de cabeza, había algo extraño en su expresión, algo muy raro. Intenté quitarme la idea de la cabeza llamando a Jasper, para quedar esta noche.

-Te noto raro, ¿ha pasado algo con Bella?- Preguntó Jasper.

- No, bueno sí, bueno no sé.

-Estas mal, voy en seguida.

-No, de verdad Jasper.

-De todas formas tengo que ducharme para esta noche, así que estoy allí en seguida.

Pero claro un "en seguida" para Jasper era una hora, así que decidí tomarme un baño. Estaba feliz y me sentía extraño a la vez, sabía que le gustaba a Bella o al menos eso me había parecido, pero esa reacción me había dejado bastante tocado.

El vapor del agua era demasiado relajante y el tacto del agua caliente se sentía placentero acariciando la piel de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos intentando sentirlo más y rememorando el primer beso que Bella y yo nos habíamos dado hacía unos minutos. No podía negar que en ese beso me había transmitido muchas cosas, dulzura, bienestar, cariño… comencé a sentirme soñoliento y me relajé demasiado por lo que mi cuerpo fue resbalándose poco a poco hasta que noté que el agua había sobrepasado mis labios.

-¡Cielos!- Grité.

Volví a acomodarme en la bañera, miré las palmas de mis manos las cuales estaban muy arrugadas, llevaba un buen rato ahí metido, así que decidí salir.

Escuché la puerta cuando me dirigía a vestirme a la habitación.

-¿Ya estás aquí?- Pregunté mientras escogía la ropa que me iba a poner.

-Sí, lo siento si he tardado un poco.

-Ah, no te preocupes.

-A ver ¿ qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Jasper sentándose en la cama.

-En realidad tengo que contarte dos cosas.- Dije mientras me colaba los boxers. Jasper se quedó esperando.- La primera es que Bella y yo nos hemos besado.

-¡Guau! Ya tardabas en lanzarte Edward, menos mal… y… habéis… - Dijo levantando las cejas dos veces.

-¡No! - Dije mirándole con el ceño fruncido, como si fuese algo obvio. Jasper bufó aburrido. Yo me colé la camisa.

-¿Qué más me tienes que contar? Que yo sepa por eso no tendrías que estar mal.

-No estoy mal por eso, es que Bella se ha comportado de una forma muy extraña después. Nos estábamos besando y se retiró rápida con una expresión extraña en el rostro, como si hubiese visto algo que no le gustaba.

-Edward son ideas tuyas.

-No sé, me dijo que le dolía la cabeza.- Dije mientras cogía la toalla para colgarla en la percha del baño.

-Pues eso debe ser todo, vamos Edward, no puedes estar así.- No respondí.- Además la vas a ver esta noche.- Asentí.

-Lo propuso ella.

-¿Ves? No es nada raro, venga hermano quita esa cara que si no vas a asustar a Bella esta noche, anímate, son solo ideas tuyas.

-Es que no sé, no se supone ¿que querría estar conmigo toda la tarde? Es lo que suele pasar cuando empiezas con alguien.

-Sí, pero si se encontraba mal…

-Para mi un simple dolor de cabeza no es excusa y su despedida… no sé esperaba algo más.

-No te preocupes, venga voy a ducharme que se nos hará tarde, le he dicho a Alice que las pasaríamos a buscar a las 9.- Asentí, Jasper había conseguido un coche de segunda mano, exactamente un Golf hacía un par de días.

Me senté a esperarlo en el sofá viendo la televisión pero aunque esta estaba encendida, no lograba captar mi atención. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas, volvía a pensar. Yo que era de los que no les importaba nada y si salía algo mal no pasaba nada, habría otra oportunidad, no había por qué estar pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, pero en este caso la situación me superaba y no había manera de dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Bella.

Y es que ahora ella se había convertido en mi primera prioridad. Si no la hubiese conocido hubiese seguido siendo el mismo amargado que era antes, el tipo solitario que solo se relacionaba con los pocos amigos que tenía, sin conocer a ninguna mujer por miedo a que le hirieran, por qué para mí todas eran iguales. Todas hasta que llegó Bella.

Sin darme ni siquiera cuenta dirigí mi mirada al reloj en un movimiento involuntario.

-¡Jasper! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Grité mientras iba a buscarlo a la habitación. Es que siempre pasaba lo mismo, Jasper ya podía tener 5 horas para arreglarse que siempre se le haría tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo me quedan los zapatos. - Dijo mientras se colaba uno.

-Es que siempre rozas el límite, creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente y ya son las 20:50, vamos a llegar tarde. - Dije enfuruñado, no me gustaba hacer esperar a nadie y menos a Bella, vaya, una vez más Bella en mi pensamiento.

-Tranquilo, en coche es un momento.- Dijo cogiendo la chaqueta y empujándome hacia la puerta.

-Sí claro…- Puse los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos 15 minutos tarde a por Bella y Alice. Ni siquiera salí del coche para que Alice se sentara delante, ni miré que estuvieran en el portal. Todo lo que me había pasado me había afectado bastante y lo de Jasper por insignificante que fuera, había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Solo me limité a contestar un "hola" ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa. Jasper llevaba la música a tope en el coche y Alice y él cantaban, pero a Bella no lograba escucharla. Estaba callada al igual que yo. Miré por el retrovisor derecho para ver si podía verla y aunque estaba bastante oscuro pude distinguirla. Se encontraba mirando para abajo, a veces miraba a Alice y sonreía con mucha levedad y otras solo se quedaba mirando por la ventanilla. La notaba muy pensativa. A lo mejor ella estaba así por mi culpa, me había comportado como un estúpido . Cielos ya me había pasado,¿es que no podía hacer nada bien?

Sin mirarla directamente a ella, pasé mi mano por detrás del reposa cabezas de mi butaca, dejándola abierta y buscando que ella me correspondiera. No tuve que esperar mucho, solo unos segundos. Una de sus manos se encontró con la mía, dándole un apretón. Sentir aquel roce cálido me relajó por completo e hizo que las últimas horas se borraran, solo para dejar pasó al recuerdo del contacto de mis labios con los suyos y de las caricias que nos dábamos. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al lugar, era un restaurante italiano, muy conocido según Jasper, aunque yo no recordaba muy bien el nombre. Mi mano quedó libre y abrí mi puerta para bajarme antes y ayudarla a salir. Aunque ya había abierto su puerta le tendí mi mano.

Me quedé petrificado al ver lo preciosa que se encontraba esa noche, siempre lo estaba, pero esa noche me había dejado sin saber que decir. Lucía un vestido con manchas de leopardo, pero las manchas eran bastante finas, y eran de color negro únicamente, le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla y el cuello era en forma de barco dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros, lo cual aún me cortaba más la respiración. Un cinturón rodeaba su angosta cintura, en color negro. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta y larga llena de unos rizos no muy marcados ni definidos y dejaba al descubierto su frente con un tupé, lo cual hacía que sus hermosos y grandes ojos lucieran en todo su esplendor. En definitiva, estaba francamente preciosa y a la vez peligrosamente sexy. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí frente a ella sin saber que decir.

-¿Te ha gustado mi trabajo esta noche Edward?- Preguntó Alice entre risas.

-No..- ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Sin duda acababa de perder la capacidad de razonar al verla tan perfecta - Quiero decir sí, sí, está… - Trague saliva sin dejar de mirarla.- Está realmente preciosa.- Sentí como Bella me apretaba la mano, la cual aún no habíamos soltado ninguno de los dos, y los colores afloraban en su rostro.

-No deberías ser tan mentiroso, estoy muy hortera con estas manchas de leopardo.- Dijo agachando la cabeza. - Pero Alice ha conseguido convencerme, no sé de que modo, pero lo ha hecho.- Me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper nos habían dejado atrás. Pasé mi brazo derecho por sus hombros acercándola más a mi mientras caminábamos.

-No digas tonterías, no es el típico vestido de leopardo hortera, te queda realmente bien.- Yo iba caminando con el ceño fruncido, clavándoles la mirada a todos los hombres que miraban con ojos hambrientos a Bella.

-¿Quieres dejar de ir tan tenso? - _Maldición, _lo había notado.

-No soporto que te miren de esa manera.- Bella soltó unas risitas. - De verdad, me molesta mucho.- Bella se paró causando que yo también lo hiciera.

-Edward… ¿Cuándo piensas darme un beso? Aún lo estoy esperando.- Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos.

Antes en mi apartamento había estado tan rara, que ni siquiera sabía si le molestaría que intentara besarla esta noche. No sabía muy bien como había aguantado sin haberlo hecho ya que se encontraba tan preciosa que era casi imposible resistirse. Sonreí ante su petición, yo seguramente me encontraba más ansioso que ella por besarla. Pasé la mano que se encontraba en su hombro por su espalda para acariciar su suave rostro, me fui inclinando poco a poco sintiendo cada vez más cerca su respiración.

Sus besos eran cálidos y suaves, pero había algo en ellos que no me terminaba de gustar. Sabía que ya me había vuelto adicto a sus labios, pero la forma que tenía de besar ahora Bella, era diferente de la de esta tarde, había un punto de inseguridad, cuando me di cuenta Bella se apartó de mi rostro, dejándome aún con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-Mmmm… - Dije mientras correspondía a mi abrazo y hundía mi rostro en su hombro. No entendía por qué me besaba de esa manera. Cuando la miraba a los ojos veía realmente que yo le gustaba, pero sus besos eran diferentes, eran inseguros, esta noche lo eran.

-Venga vamos a por Alice y Jasper. - Susurró.

La cena estuvo realmente bien, Alice nos bombardeó con docenas de preguntas, algunas de las cuales jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que existieran. De verdad que Alice era tremenda aunque bueno también era divertida.

Estuvimos riéndonos toda la noche, el tiempo pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta, así que cuando nos pareció que era hora de volver nos levantamos y nos dirigimos los cuatro al coche de Jasper, acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Nos dimos un beso de despedida que francamente me supo a poco, pero si Bella quería ir lenta yo estaba de acuerdo, aunque no dejaba de darle vueltas a por qué esa inseguridad.

Esa noche dormí más bien poco, la mezcla entre la euforia y la confusión dejaban en mí un sentimiento muy extraño, no sé cuanto tiempo tardé en quedarme dormido exactamente pero sé que mucho.

Los días pasaban y Bella cada vez se iba soltando un poco más, sus besos no eran seguros del todo y estaba claro que siempre intentaba marcar un límite, pero eran diferentes, me gustaban más. Habían pasado 4 días desde que nos besamos por primera vez y era la segunda vez, a parte de aquel día, que quedábamos completamente solos. Raramente lo había propuesto ella, pero eso me hacía sentir mejor, pensé que ella al igual que yo necesitaba un momento de intimidad para nosotros, para conocernos mejor, para hablar tranquilamente y de lo que quisiésemos. El timbre de mi apartamento sonó.

-¡Edward! - Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme. Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, normalmente no era tan efusiva.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?- Pregunté antes de darle un corto beso.

Pero sin comerlo ni beberlo, cuando me fui a apartar, Bella tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo acercó al suyo para darme un dulce pero acalorado beso que jamás me habría esperado. Sus manos viajaban libremente por encima de mi ropa, haciéndome sentir como nunca, las mías la ceñían más a mí por la cintura, me separé después de unos segundos.

-Esto si que es toda una sorpresa, no me tienes acostumbrado a… bueno este tipo de besos. - Dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tenía ganas de hacerlo.- Dijo con una breve sonrisa.

-¿Solo ahora? - Agaché la cabeza.- Yo siempre tengo ganas.- Dije levantando una ceja y volviéndola a mirar de reojo.

-Siempre tienes ganas ¿eh? - Me miró con esa mirada de picardía que me enfermaba en un segundo.- Vas a tener que ganarte el siguiente.

-¿Hay más? - Abrí mis ojos como platos en un intento de poner cara de sorpresa.

-Sí, pero solo si me pillas.- Y tal como lo dijo me puse a perseguirla por todo el apartamento, los dos riendo.

-Me parece que te gusta mucho jugar.- Dije cuando nos encontrábamos rodeando el sofá, ella buscando una salida y yo intentando no dejarla escapar. Ella fue más rápida y pasó entre el sillón y la mesa hacía el pasillo y la habitación, yo la seguí. La alcancé antes de entrar en mi habitación y la cogí por la cintura, dándole la vuelta y haciendo que quedáramos de frente. Me encantaba verla tan radiante y llena de vida, no parábamos de reír. Bella me abrazó y la deposité en la cama poniéndome a su lado.

-Si es contigo me encanta.- Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro.

-¿Sí? ¿Sólo conmigo?- Me encantaba que me dijera lo bien que le hacía sentir siempre.

-Solo contigo, solo contigo, solo contigo.- Dijo rozando sus suaves labios con los míos.

-Vas a matarme algún día.

-No es mi intención.- Bella se irguió de repente, con una sonrisa malvada en su semblante. Me las iba a pagar, me había dejado con las ganas de besarla.

-Podías acabar de haberlo hecho, lo estaba esperando.- Dije acercándome más a ella, hasta que quedé encima suya.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le sonreí pícaramente.

-¿No lo adivinas?- Me incliné hacia su rostro trazando una línea con mi nariz desde su sien hasta su mandíbula, sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y eso me encantaba. Su respiración comenzó a aumentar por segundos. Mi juego no se había acabado y esta vez continué rozando la punta de mi nariz por debajo de su mandíbula, hacia su cuello hasta encontrarme con el hueso de su clavícula, lo besé.

-Bfff..- Sonreí por ver lo que provocaba en Bella, eso me hacía feliz. Decidí terminar mi trayecto y rocé la punta d mi nariz desde su clavícula, continuando por su cuello y dirigiéndome hacia sus labios, los cuales rocé un par de veces con los míos.- Ahora eres tú el que piensa matarme son piedad.

-¡No es mi intención!- Entonces me erguí como hizo ella y me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿No, eh?- Podía verlo en su mirada, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Bella se lanzó sobre mí, quedando sobre mi cuerpo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y estampó sus labios en los míos, moviéndolos con insistencia. Eso era lo que más me gustaba, las reacciones que podía causar en ella, aunque la verdad es que esa reacción tan pasional me había pillado desprevenido.

Sí, era verdad que sus besos habían cambiado algo con el paso de los días, pero no me esperaba una reacción de ese tipo. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi cavidad y yo sin esperar un segundo se lo concedí. Podía notar como el deseo crecía en mí, no podía evitarlo, la manera que tenía Bella de besar me estaba matando el día de hoy y cada vez pensaba con menos coherencia, solo pensaba en sentirla entre mis brazos, en hacerla vibrar y hacerla sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella y lo que toda ella provocaba en mí.

* * *

**Hola chicas!! :), aqui os dejo otro capítulo.**

**Bella no está loca ni nada por el estilo jaja, todo tiene una explicación :/, a lo mejor ya os podeis imaginar algo!**

**Bueno si puedo mañana subo el siguientee! :)**

**muuás chicas!  
**


	5. TRÁGICA HISTORIA

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 5. TRÁGICA HISTORIA

Al principio pensaba que los besos de Bella provocaban en mí que pareciese estar en el cielo, pero después de cómo lo estaba haciendo esta tarde era como pisar el propio paraíso, sí, así era, todo desaparecía para dejar paso a nuestro pequeño paraíso. Estaba encantado por lo que ella me brindaba.

Bella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho por encima de mi suéter, lo cual provocó que una fuerte descarga eléctrica azotara mi cuerpo. La cogí por la cintura y la ceñí más a mi cuerpo sin parar de besarla, si no paraba esto, llegaríamos lejos, y yo no sabía si ella se encontraba preparada. Su mano, que ahora se había detenido en mi estómago, comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen hasta introducirse por debajo de mi suéter. Sus cálidas y suaves manos, estaban provocándome el placer de los placeres. Nuestros besos comenzaron a ser frenéticos. Mi mano viajó por su espalda lentamente hasta posarse en la parte más estrecha para presionarla más contra mí. Pero de pronto Bella dejó de besarme y me miró con ojos de terror, otra vez esos ojos… pero la expresión era mucho más intensa. Se retiró y se tumbó a mi lado boca arriba. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Lo… lo siento Edward, no puedo hacerlo.- Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. _Mierda_, seguro ya había hecho algo mal.

-¿Estás bien?-No contestó.-Lo siento Bella… yo no tenía esto planeado… no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no quería aprovecharme de la situación, yo no…-

-No ha sido tu culpa, sé todo eso- Dijo cortándome. Me sentía confundido, ¿entonces es que no estaba preparada?

-También entenderé que no estés preparada, o… - ¿Acaso no le atraía lo suficiente físicamente?

-Para de pensar en tonterías, esto solo tiene que ver conmigo. Son estas imágenes- Dijo seria. _¿Qué imágenes?_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Suspiró, y se apoyó de lado sobre el colchón, yo adopté su posición.

-¿Te acuerdas de Jake?- ¿Qué?¿Todo esto tenía que ver con esa cucaracha?

-Claro.- Dije sin comprender por que salía en nuestra conversación.

-Es hora de que te cuente qué pasó con él.- Sentí como mis manos se crispaban y un fuego corría por mis venas. Si él le había hecho algún tipo de daño tendría que pagarlo con intereses. Asentí con la mandíbula tensa.

-Conocí a Jake hace dos años y pico a través de una amiga, en el instituto, él ya tenía que estar en la universidad, pero había repetido el último curso. La primera impresión que me causó fue bastante buena, y lo que más me llamó la atención de él fue su hermosa sonrisa, la cual te invitaba a hacerte rápidamente su amiga. Era un chico realmente encantador.- Que hablara tan bien de aquel tipo que la había tratado tan mal en Liverpool One me sacó de mis casillas, pero intenté tranquilizarme.- Yo tenía 15 años y el conocer a un chico dos años mayor, realmente me gustaba, me agradaba, me hacía sentir más adulta. Mi amiga y yo comenzamos a salir con Jake y sus amigos. Alice no quería acompañarnos ya que decía que no les daba muy buena espina, pero yo estaba segura de que Jake no haría nada para dañarme.- Sonrió levemente- Esto me costó bastantes discusiones con Alice.-Borró su sonrisa y cogió mi mano para acariciarla. Suspiró y trago saliva.

-No es necesario que sigas si no te encuentras bien.- Dije mirándola preocupado.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Miraba mi mano mientras hablaba.- Es solo que después de todo lo que pasó, pienso que tuve que hacerle caso a Alice.- Levanté su mentón con mi otra mano para poder mirarla a los ojos, los cuales tenía llenos de lágrimas. Realmente me estaba asustando.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a mirar mi mano mientras la acariciaba.

-Cada vez Jake y yo nos compenetrábamos más, lo pasábamos verdaderamente bien juntos, y comencé a pensar que quizás me gustaba, lo cual le conté a mi amiga y a los pocos días se había extendido por todo el instituto. Cuando Alice se enteró volvió a tener una seria charla conmigo, que se convirtió en otra discusión, tan seria que nos dejamos de hablar.- Volvió a suspirar, yo estreché su mano fuertemente.- Un día quedé a solas con Jake, estaba nerviosa y feliz a la vez. Me condujo hasta un parque con su coche y allí se me declaró, me dijo lo que sentía por mí, así que comenzamos a salir. Alice dejó de mirarme por completo, yo estaba segura de que algún día tendría que venir a pedirme disculpas por el comportamiento que había tenido conmigo, pensé que no se había comportado como una verdadera amiga.- Sus lágrimas corrieron desoladas por sus mejillas.

-Bella tranquila.- Quise tranquilizarla. Ella soltó mi mano y acarició mi rostro, observándolo con delicadeza.

-Ojala Jacob Black nunca se hubiese cruzado en mi camino. Ahora sé lo que es el amor de verdad.-Sonreí, pero las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y sus preciosos ojos dejaron de observarme. -Al poco tiempo de estar saliendo con Jake, descubrí que él no era lo que realmente pensaba, estaba agobiada, lo que creí haber sentido por él se esfumó a los 3 o 4 días de estar saliendo. También descubrí lo posesivo y celoso que era. No podía acercarme a ningún amigo, porque pensaba que estaba coqueteando con ellos o que ellos iban a pasarse conmigo. Me sentía un poco incómoda pero yo por orgullosa y no querer darle la razón a Alice seguí con mi relación con Jake. Fue entonces al mes de estar saliendo, cuando me llevó a su casa para ver una película, como celebración de nuestro primer mes juntos.-

Se detuvo, para tomar aire, entrelazó sus dos manos con fuerza, mientras un sollozo salió de su pecho. La abracé con fuerza, no quería sacar mis propias conclusiones, pero Bella estaba muy afectada. ¿Hubiese sido capaz ese Jake de hacer daño a Bella? Estaba poniéndome realmente nervioso. Bella se aferró con fuerza a mi, abrazándome fuertemente, mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho aún sollozando. No quería pensar en que hubiese pasado nada grave, estaba rezando por ello.

-Bella ¿Puedes seguir? No es necesario que me lo cuentes todo hoy, hay tiempo.-Sentí como ella asentía sin despegar su cara de mi pecho.

-Ojala te hubiese conocido antes.- Dijo sollozando.

-Sshh Bella, tranquila, lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora.- Besé su cabello. No quería que siguiera, estaba esperando que ella se diera por vencida y parara su historia. Pero no fue así.

-Comenzamos a discutir. Jerry, un chico que iba a mi clase, se me había declarado sabiendo que estaba con Jake, y este se había enterado. Me llamó por todos los descalificativos que encontró en su mente. Yo estaba aterrorizada, nunca le había visto tan furioso. Fui por mi chaqueta para salir de su casa, pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta me cogió por la cintura y me cargó hasta su dormitorio. Yo no sabía lo que pretendía hasta que me presionó contra la pared de su habitación, cogiéndome por las muñecas y vi la furia envenenada de su mirada.- Fue en ese momento cuando cerré los ojos, rezando porque solo fuera un intento y no el hecho lo que a Bella la había dejado en esa situación de sufrimiento y trauma.

-Bella…- dije aferrándola más fuerte junto a mí mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados fuertemente.

-Sentía asco con cada beso que me propinaba de forma posesiva, sus manos me acariciaban proporcionándome dolor, manipulándome como si fuera un objeto.- Su voz se apagó y su sollozo se hizo más fuerte.- Yo no… no quería que siguiera, pero por más que gritaba y le rogaba que no lo hiciese, no paraba. Él por su parte se excusaba diciéndome que yo era suya, que nadie tenía el derecho a mirarme. Solo las lágrimas que cayeron a continuación por mi rostro le dieron una pequeña tregua y me miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento, creí que todo había pasado y que saldría de allí bien. Pero a los pocos segundos su mirada se endureció y volvió… y… y… - No podía dejar que siguiera con esa tortura, tanto para mí como para ella.

-No sigas, Bella, no lo hagas, no te hagas más daño recordando.

-¡Lo hizo, ese maldito lo hizo!- Dijo sin parar de llorar. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, mi mandíbula se tensionó más, aún no comprendo como seguí con dientes, la sangre me hervía, solo quería estrangular a aquel mal nacido que le había causado tanto daño a Bella, hubiese sido capaz de salir a buscarle en ese mismo instante y arrancarle la cabeza, pero no. Bella en este momento era más importante y me necesitaba, necesitaba que yo estuviera a su lado, yo le demostraría que lo nuestro sí merecía la pena.

-Bella, lo siento tanto.- Dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Pero esto no se va a quedar así.- Ella se retiró de mi pecho y aún con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas me miró con desesperación.

-No le hagas nada, te lo pido. Si te pasase algo por mi culpa no sé que haría.- Decía sollozante.

-Vamos Bella tranquilízate, no me va a pasar nada, y vamos a estar bien y tú te vas a recuperar de tu trauma por que te voy a llevar a un psicólogo, pero primero tienes… tienes que reconocer que tienes un problema.- Hubo un silencio.

-Pensaba que lo había olvidado.

-¿No le denunciaste?

-Sí, pero cuando decidí hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde y no encontraron pruebas de violación.- Dijo tristemente parando de llorar.- Eso lo enfadó bastante, no me ha dejado en paz desde entonces. Todavía piensa que somos algo.

-Creo que tendré que dejárselo más claro.- Dije fríamente.

-No por favor, prométeme que no harás nada, que no lo intentarás.- Me suplicó, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, decidí mejor que tenía que tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila amor, no haré nada que no quieras.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa después de aquello.-Hubo otro silencio.- Después de lo que pasó desconfié plenamente en todos los hombres, no quería saber nada de ninguno. Con el paso del tiempo las imágenes fueron desapareciendo y hasta hace unos meses dejé de tener pesadillas. Estaba intentando tener una vida normal, hasta que te encontré a ti. Tú eres diferente a todos ellos.- Me desprecié por ser hombre, pero yo jamás le haría daño.- Iluminas mi vida y la llenas de color, es como si hubiese encontrado la completa felicidad, pero… - volvió a hacer una pausa.- Llega el día de hoy y lo estropeo todo.- La miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No es tu culpa Bella, estás mal, necesitas la ayuda de un profesional, vamos a salir de esto bien amor. Seremos felices.

-Eres tan hermoso…- Sonreí irónicamente, aquí la única hermosa era ella.

-¿Por qué vives sola en tu apartamento?- Era algo que realmente no entendía, si estaba tan mal, lo mejor sería vivir en compañía, tener el apoyo de la gente que te quiere.

-Nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso.- Dijo riendo levemente.- Pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad nadie podía negarme nada, todavía algunas noches me despertaba envuelta en sudor y gritando y era algo que realmente no quería que estuvieran sufriendo mis padres.- Dijo otra vez seria, guardando su dolor.

-¿Y Alice?- Después de todo era su mejor amiga.

-Lo intentó.- Sonrió.- En realidad vivo con mi hermano. Fue el único que consiguió convencerme.- Pensé en la foto que vi en su habitación.

-¿Es el fortachón de la foto?

-¿Qué foto?

-Tu habitación.- Sonreí.

-Ah sí, él es Emmet, aunque pronto dejará de vivir conmigo y se irá con su novia.

-Nunca lo he visto cuando he ido a recogerte.- Bella sonrió.

-Es que se fue un par de días antes de que nos conociéramos con su novia de viaje. -¿Se iba con su hermana para dejarla sola? Bella interpretó mi silencio.- Le convencí de que lo hiciera, necesita también estar con su novia.- Bueno ahora que me encontraba enamorado de Bella, podía comprenderle, pero solo un poquito.

-Tendré que conocer a mi futuro cuñado.- Bella rió.

-Tiene que darte el visto bueno y Emmet… - Mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Pues que desde lo que me pasó, no soporta ver a ningún chico a mi lado, a veces me llego a sentir realmente mal, porque si me encuentro a algún ex-compañero en la calle ya piensa que quiere algo conmigo y me arrastra con él.

-Puedo entenderle a la perfección, solo quiere protegerte.

-Sí, pero no llevo ninguna relación con mis antiguos compañeros, como te he dicho desde ese día dejé de confiar en todos los hombres, tú has sido el que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión.- Sonrió, le dí un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Me siento afortunado por ello.- Bella bostezó.- ¿Quieres descansar?- Negó con la cabeza pero yo sabía que estaba exhausta después de todo lo que acababa de confesarme y del llanto desesperado.- Seguro que sí, descansa un poco, aún es pronto.

Decidí no hablar más para que Bella pudiera relajarse y descansar, realmente lo necesitaba. A los 10 minutos entreabrió sus labios y dejó escapar un suspiro, eso era señal de que se había quedado dormida. La miré durante unos segundos, parecía un ángel, lo era, tenía entre mis brazos al más bello ángel que jamás hubiese conocido. Y otra vez más agradecí por venir a Liverpool, sin duda mi vida no sería igual si no hubiese aparecido ella.

Mi pobre Bella, no se merecía lo que le había hecho ese canalla aunque le dije que no lo haría, no podía dejar las cosas así con esa cucaracha. ¿Cómo podía haberse aprovechado de su inocencia, de su juventud, de su primera vez…? Cuando su primera vez tenía que haber sido el mejor regalo. Tendría que pagar todo el dolor que le había hecho a Bella. Lo que no entendía era por qué todavía seguía acosándola, quizás fue por eso que Bella consintió que su hermano fuera a vivir a su apartamento. Al imaginarme la situación la piel me quemaba, el estómago se me encogía y la furia arrasaba cada célula de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle semejante vejación a una diosa como Bella? No me cabía en la cabeza como a un hombre podía pasársele por la cabeza herir a una mujer, herir a algo tan delicado y arrebatarle lo más valioso. Eso era ser un monstruo. Bella debió pasarlo realmente mal y yo me sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada para eliminar ese hecho de su vida. La puerta se cerró y unas risitas cada vez se aproximaban más a la habitación.

-Aún no han lleg…- Jasper se calló de repente al ver a Bella durmiendo. Le hice un gesto para que se callaran y fueran al comedor.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?-Dijo Bella sin abrir los ojos.

-No es nada, acaban de llegar Alice y Jasper.- Le susurré, después le di un beso en su mejilla.- Duérmete, voy a decirles que no hablen.-Debía estar lo suficientemente inconsciente, pues no se opuso a nada y siguió durmiendo. Con delicadeza quité su rostro de mi pecho y la coloqué sobre la almohada, a continuación la tapé con una manta que encontré en el armario y le di un beso en la frente.- Descansa.- Susurré.- Me dirigí al comedor donde Alice y Jasper estaban muy entretenidos besándose. Carraspeé.

-Ah, ¡hola Edward!.- Saludó una efusiva Alice.

-¡Shh! Bella está durmiendo. Hablad más bajo, por favor.- Los dos asintieron. Jasper se quedó observándome.

-¿Soy yo o tienes cara de preocupado?- Jasper me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo pasaba.- Te veo… mal. ¿Qué pasa hermano?-Me senté derrotado en la butaca de al lado del sofá.

-Tan mal no lo habréis pasado, estabais en la hab…- Miré molesto a Alice por su comentario.

-Bella me lo ha contado todo.- dije mirando a Alice, la cual frunció el ceño sin entender a que me estaba refiriendo.- Lo que le hizo esa sucia cucaracha.- dije con desprecio, Alice agachó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, nerviosa.

-Ah ya…- se limitó a decir con la voz entrecortada.

-No entiendo nada… ¿de qué estáis hablando?- Guardé silencio. No podía ocultárselo a Jasper, él era mi mejor amigo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le han hecho a Bella?- Mis manos se cerraron en fuertes puños al recordarlo.- Hermano tranquilo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Alice seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

-La calumniaron, la maltrataron… la violaron.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la mezcla entre el dolor que sentía por mi niña y la furia que sentía por el mal nacido de Jake.- La expresión en el rostro de Jasper se borró por completo, dejando una máscara lisa de emociones.

-¿E.. eso es cierto?- Le preguntó a Alice tomándole el rostro. Alice asintió entre lágrimas. Jasper la abrazó.

-Alice, necesito que me digas donde vive, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, te juro que lo haré.- La furia podía conmigo. Alice me miró limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Te lo diría con mucho gusto, pero yo no sé nada de él. Creo que ha cambiado de domicilio pero no sé donde queda.- Quería saber tanto sobre Bella, seguro que ella me había ocultado cosas.

-Alice… ¿cómo fue?- Pregunté agachando la mirada ocultando mi dolor. Hubo un silencio.

-Perdí la cuenta de tantas veces que le advertí que Jake no le convenía… pero Bella era una niña muy terca, bueno lo sigue siendo.- sonrió- pero no quiso hacerme caso. Dejamos de hablar por eso, pero por lo menos nos saludábamos. Cuando me enteré de que estaban saliendo decidí dejar de mirarla, tratarla como si no existiera- arrugó su fina nariz, aguantando las lágrimas- Fue después de todo lo que pasó, que me dí cuenta de que era en ese momento cuando más cerca tenía que estar de ella. Bella se tomó mi comportamiento como un reto y quiso demostrarme lo que no pudo. La veía salir cada día de clase con Jake, a veces discutían, él era un tipo muy celoso. Un día vi una escena que no me gustó nada, estuve a punto de ir a hablar con ella, de volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero pensé que había perdido a mi amiga.- No pudo contener más las lágrimas.- Era muy duro, pero yo tampoco esperaba lo que pasó, si lo hubiese sabido te juro que no la hubiese dejado sola.

-Lo sé Alice, ¿qué fue lo que viste?.- Dije.

-Estaban discutiendo, Jake estaba muy celoso y en un momento de rabia le levantó la mano para pegarle, pero se arrepintió antes de hacerlo.- Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y miré hacia la puerta de la cocina, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, me mordía la lengua, tenía que ser fuerte.-Yo me imagino que si no hubiesen estado frente a tanta gente, Jake al final le hubiese pegado. No la culpo por no haberle dejado en ese momento, aún éramos bastante jóvenes, no teníamos idea de cómo iba una relación.- Volví a mirarla.- Fue pocos días después cuando Bella llegó a clase muy pálida, con unas ojeras gigantes. Me tenía preocupada, así que fui a hablar con ella. Al principio no quería hablar conmigo, porque se sentía avergonzada, sabía que había tenido razón todo este tiempo y se comportó como una adolescente tonta, sin pensar en los sentimientos que nos unían ni en lo importantes que siempre habíamos sido para nosotras mismas. Intentó excusarse con que no se había encontrado muy bien durante esos días y que pensaba que estaba resfriándose. Así nos tuvo casi 15 días a todos, contando a sus padres, los cuales también se habían dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

"Un día la encontré llorando en el pasillo de camino a clase y le pregunté que si tenía que contarme algo que lo hiciera, porque yo nunca había dejado de ser su amiga.- Agachó la cabeza- Ella no pudo soportarlo más y me lo contó todo. Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie porque Jake la había amenazado con matarla si abría la boca - Volví a apretar los puños, juré que iba a pagarlas todas juntas- Yo por miedo callé una semana más. Me encargaba de acompañarla a su casa, sentía terror por encontrarse con él en la calle. Así que un día me decidí y hablé con su madre. Charlie, su padre, que es comisario, hizo cuanto pudo y más por meter a ese maldito en la cárcel, pero no había ni pruebas ni antecedentes de otras chicas, así que tuvimos que dejarlo e intentar comenzar una nueva vida para Bella. Y ha sido hasta hace unos meses que decidió superarse algo más y pude convencerla de que se matriculara en la universidad."

-Lo que le hizo no tiene nombre.- dije con furia. Me acababa de dar cuenta de por qué su comportamiento había sido tan raro, tan extraño, sin duda había sido un tonto creyendo que Bella no me quería lo suficiente, ahora me había demostrado que lo que sentía por mí tenía que ser muy fuerte para comenzar a confiar en un hombre como yo.

-Bella ha sufrido mucho, y aún la sentía un poco amedrentada hasta que te conoció, me contaba tantas cosas de ti, la veía tan feliz, volvía a ser la Bella que conocí hace tantos años. - Me regaló una sonrisa.- Gracias por devolverme a mi amiga.

-No he hecho nada Alice, todo lo ha hecho el destino.- Sonreí- Pero… ¿por qué no la llevasteis a un psicólogo?

-Se negaba, aseguraba estar bien, nos prometía que sus pesadillas cada vez eran menos frecuentes y que las imágenes se habían eliminado.

-Han vuelto a su memoria… me siento tan culpable, han vuelto por mi culpa, si yo no.. Si no hubiese seguido…- Alice frunció el ceño.

-No, ella querría intentarlo, es tan terca que seguramente estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo, que podría entregarse al amor por completo, pero parece ser que ni tu amor ni el amor que siente por ti es suficiente.- Agaché la mirada.

-No me importa, me conformo con estar a su lado, no necesito nada más que su compañía.

-Bella tenía razón, eres perfecto para ella.- La miré y tenía enmarcada una sonrisa gratificante.

-¿Te ha hablado mucho de mí?-

-Desde el primer día que te conoció. No sabe como se atrevió a invitarte a subir a su casa aquel día, pero insiste en que tuvo un pálpito y que sintió que si no lo hacía te hubiese perdido por completo. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, Bella no podía ver a ningún ser del sexo opuesto, enseguida se ponía a la defensiva.

-Ese pálpito a lo mejor no fue necesario, después de todo tú estás con mi mejor amigo, algún día podía haberla conocido.-

-No te creas, Bella no salía de su apartamento, el día que la conociste venía de mi casa. Por eso no la habías visto conmigo ninguna vez.

-¿Entonces Bella no tenía vida social?- Dije confuso. Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Solo salía conmigo muy de vez en cuando a dar una vuelta, solía venir a mi casa y yo a su apartamento. También salía con su hermano y Rose, la novia de este.- Asentí- De verdad Edward que espero que se recupere pronto, tu le transmites la fuerza que necesita para recuperarse. Es que la veo tan feliz, sus ojos no brillaban tanto desde… bueno creo que nunca habían brillado tanto.- Reímos todos. Me sentía tan aliviado por las cosas que Alice me decía, me encantaría ser su cura, ayudarla. De pronto escuchamos un grito desgarrador procedente de la habitación. Me levante y corrí hacia allí.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?- Dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y ella me abrazaba. Al segundo caí en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Me sentí peor aún. - Solo ha sido una pesadilla, no ha sido real.- Sus lágrimas salían desbordadas por sus ojos, se las intenté secar pero caían más y más.

-Bella, otra vez no por favor, ¿recuerdas todo lo que habíamos evolucionado?- Me maldije por un momento, era yo el causante de que esas imágenes y esas pesadillas volvieran. Bella asintió.- No dejes que te siga haciendo daño, no lo permitas.- Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba y…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ha sido mi culpa, he sido yo quien te ha hecho que lo recuerdes.- Uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, tú eres lo único que necesito para salir por completo de esto. Quería engañarme repitiéndome que lo había superado, pero en el fondo sabía que no, así que tú lo único que has hecho ha sido que emerja la verdad en mí.- La abracé, Alice se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Saldremos de esta, por fin lo has reconocido.- Dijo Alice mirándome. Sonreí.

-Por supuesto.- Dije. Hubo un silencio.

-Bueno… ¡¿Y así vienes a tu cita con Edward?! Yo no te he enseñado a vestir así, ¿eh?- Dijo Alice intentando cambiar de tema. Bella sonrió.

-Lo siento Alice, hoy he descubierto que te necesito para vestirme.- Reímos todos. La verdad es que todos estos días la había visto con muchos vestidos y hoy venía con unos vaqueros y un suéter, que también le quedaba bien, porque todo le quedaba bien. Aquellos vestiditos causaban bastantes estragos en mí con solo observarla.

-¿Estoy hecha un desastre?- Dijo mientras se pasaba el dorso de sus manos por sus ojos secándose los restos de lágrimas y peinándose como pudo con las mismas.

-Estas preciosa.- Dije sonriendo mientras me perdía en sus ojos que volvían a su estado natural. Me hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.-¡Que sí! ¿Quieres que te gane otra vez persiguiéndote o qué?

-No, creo que ya he aprendido la lección.- Dijo abrazándose fuertemente a mí, yo le respondí al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Que bien, ahora ya somos dos parejitas.- Dijo una Alice ilusionada.

-Pronto tres.- Corrigió Bella.

-Es verdad, pronto vendrá tu hermano…- Alice cambió la expresión de su rostro por una de inseguridad. Después me miró.- Solo tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Lo sé, pero creo que podré ganarme a su hermano.

-Si te has ganado a Bella, seguro.- Todos volvimos a reír.

Dejé que Alice se llevara a Bella a regañadientes después de cenar, pero antes le hice prometer que se iba a quedar con ella a dormir, no quería que volviera a tener esas pesadillas y nadie estuviera ahí para tranquilizarla.

Yo por mi parte estuve despierto toda la noche, pensando en el desgraciado que le había hecho tanto daño a Bella en su pasado. Tenía que hacer algo, encontrar su paradero, pero no sabía cómo, quería que la dejara vivir en paz de una vez. Ahora que podía pensar con la cabeza fría, llegar a los puños sería rebajarme a su mismo nivel y eso no lo podía permitir. Le daría una única oportunidad, si después no la dejaba en paz se las vería conmigo y esa vez me olvidaría de las formas.

Tuve mi momento de plena felicidad, recordando las caricias y los besos de los cálidos y suaves labios de Bella. Aquel recuerdo era lo único que podía calmarme y limpiar mi alma de sentimientos de deseo de venganza. Su dulce voz, sus preciosos ojos llenos de vida cada vez que estábamos juntos, nuestros momentos de juegos, todos esos recuerdos dieron paso a un sueño apetecible.

* * *

**Me costó lo inimaginable escribir la historia de Bellaa! :/**


	6. PRESENTACIONES

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

* * *

Capítulo 6. PRESENTACIONES

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer unos buenos crepes?- le pregunté a Bella, la cual se había dispuesto a hacerlos ella misma y se encontraba sacando los ingredientes.

-¿Es que me vas a decir que sabes hacer crepes?- Me miró con escepticismo.

-Seguro que no has probado unos tan buenos como los que te voy a preparar.- Levanté dos veces las cejas. Ella había sacado la harina y los huevos.

-¿No puedes ser más perfecto?- Dijo poniéndome en frente un recipiente.

-La única perfecta eres tú.- Le di un corto beso en los labios.- Ella sonrió.

-No estoy tan segura, ¿desde cuando se ve que un hombre se meta en la cocina?

-Pues no soy el único, seguro que hay muchísimos hombres que tienen como afición cocinar.- Reí por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Quiere un delantal sr. Chef?- Preguntó imitando una voz grave.

-Me harías un gran favor. Y mejor ves a mirar la tele, por que no quiero que veas mi secreto.

-Déjame mirarte anda.- Dijo haciéndome un puchero.

-No, a ver si después me vas a dejar por otro.- Reí.

-No seas tonto. - Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Tomé su rostro con las dos manos, apoyé mi frente en la suya y observé sus dos luceros.

-Eres un pequeño monstruito encantador.- Dije mientras acariciaba su nariz con la mía.

-Esta bien, pero hazlos rápido que tengo hambre.

Saqué la leche y reuní todos los ingredientes en el recipiente. Podía sentir a Bella observándome desde el sofá. Me giré.

-No seas impaciente.

-Es que estás muy mono.- Le hice un gesto de mono. Ella rió. Volví con mi tarea.

La semana había pasado rápido, dos días a la semana la acompañaba por las mañanas a la consulta del psicólogo, que era cuando tenía que ir y me pasaba todos los días, la mayor parte del tiempo, en su apartamento, otras veces era ella la que venía acompañada de Alice al mío.

Me encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento. Cogí cuatro servilletas de cocina y las enrosqué en forma de gorro de cocinero, me lo puse. Saqué la sartén y puse un poco de mantequilla, encendí la Vitro cerámica y cuando se calentó empecé a verter el líquido.

-Ah no, eso si que no.- Rió Bella al verme con el "gorro".

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?- Dije como si nada.

-Ahora si que eres un auténtico Chef.- Volvió a reír con más ganas.- ¡Espera!- Me coloqué bien mi "gorro" y cogí la espátula para dar la vuelta al crepe que tenía en la sartén. Bella se puso en la puerta apuntándome con una cámara de fotos. Me hizo una de improviso.

-¡Bella!- Ella no paraba de reír sofocadamente.

-Verás cuando Alice la vea. - Su risa comenzó a normalizarse. Dejó la cámara en la encimera y se acercó a mí. Saqué el último crepe de la sartén.

-Ya está madame.- Hice un pobre intento de pronunciación francesa.

-¿Ya te has visto?- Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté confuso, a parte del "sombrero" no tenía nada más.

-¿Qué tiene usted aquí sr. Chef?- Dijo pasando el dedo por mi mejilla.- Oh, es harina.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y la puse de espaldas a la encimera. Sin que se diera cuenta pasé uno de mis dedos por los restos del recipiente.

-Ay, ¿pero que tiene usted aquí Srta.?- Frunció el ceño sin entender y le toqué la mejilla con el dedo mojado.

-¡Edward, que asco!- Yo reí. Ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y cogió el paquete de harina.

-No, no lo hagas.- Me miró desafiante, cogió un puñado de harina y me lo lanzó a la cara. Le quité el paquete de harina y la cogí por la cintura para ponerla sobre mi hombro,- Ahora si que me las vas a pagar pequeño monstruito!

-¡Ed- Edward!

-Ya sabes lo que toca cuando te portas mal.- Bella no paraba de reír.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Decía riendo. Me senté a horcajadas en su pelvis, pero sin que tuviera que soportar mi peso, en su ancho sofá mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Dime que me quieres.- Bella no paraba de reír.- ¡Dímelo!- Dije riendo yo también. Paré para que pudiera hablar. Pero no habló y se quedó mirándome pensativa con los labios apretados aguantándose la risa. Volví a por las cosquillas y ella comenzó con una nueva carcajada.

-Te… te…- No podía hablar de la risa. Le di una pequeña tregua.- ¡Te quiero!- Me acerqué a ella acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Mucho?- De verdad que ella era mi perdición, me había perdido en sus preciosos ojos. Me acerqué más. Asintió. Su respiración, que empezaba a normalizarse, comenzó a agitarse de nuevo al igual que la mía, la cercanía cada vez era mayor, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas. Besé sus labios delicadamente, como si fueran los pétalos de una rosa, sabían verdaderamente bien. Me separé. Bella dejó de observarme.

-Daría lo que fuera por darte lo que él me ha arrebatado.- Me rompía el alma verla así. Tomé su rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

-Tu inocencia sigue ahí Bella, no importa lo que ese…-decidí no nombrarle- te hiciera, lo único que me importa es que tú me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y eso es lo único que te tiene que importar.- Me brindó una sonrisa.- Así te quiero ver, feliz.- Le dije mientras le quitaba el refregón de pasta que tenía.

-Te quiero.- Dijo destilando amor por sus pupilas.

-Y yo a ti. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Dije mientras repartía pequeños besos por todo su rostro.- Voy a lavarme la cara, debo estar más blanco de lo habitual.- Dije mientras me levantaba y me quitaba el lazo del delantal.

-Sí y sabes peor de lo habitual.- Dijo soltando una risita. Me hice el ofendido y fui derecho al baño.

Nuestra relación se estrechaba a pasos agigantados. Para mí era como si conociera a Bella de toda la vida, me brindaba una paz interior cada vez que estaba con ella que jamás había sentido con nadie, y cuando digo con nadie me refiero a Jasper también. Era algo diferente, por eso pensaba en proponerle que me presentara a sus padres. Me miré al espejo para infundirme ánimos y salí hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

-¿Es que no puedes esperar a que lo acabe yo?- Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con los crepes preparados y dos vasos de zumo.

-¿Qué más te da?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Los has probado?- Negó con la cabeza.

-Te estaba esperando.- Dijo mientras cogía un trozo con el tenedor para metérselo en la boca. La observaba intrigado mientras ella degustaba aquel trozo.- ¡Esta buenísimo!

-¿De verdad?- Asintió metiéndose otro trozo en la boca.

-Nunca había probado un crepe tan rico.- Dijo con la boca llena.

-Te lo dije.- Reí al ver que tenía en la comisura de sus labios un poco de chocolate, le pasé el dedo y me lo limpie con mi boca.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada, te has manchado un poco.

-Ah.- Dijo mientras se pasaba un trozo de crepe por los labios para mancharse de chocolate aposta.- De verdad, que nunca me cansaría de repetir que Bella era mi perdición. - Creo que me he vuelto a manchar, ¿me lo limpias?- Intentó decir lo más inocentemente que pudo.

-¿Estás segura?-Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a su rostro. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. Bella asintió. Rocé su nariz con la mía y pasé mi lengua por el lugar de su labio inferior donde estaba el chocolate.- Mmm, está muy rico.- Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Creo que aún queda un poco más.- Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Pues entonces tendré que esforzarme más.- Volví a pasar mi lengua por aquel lugar y mordí su labio inferior. Bella envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme frenéticamente.

-Un día de estos… vas… vas a volverme… loca.- Musitaba contra mis labios.

-Tú… ya me has…. vuelto loco.

Debía parar en ese instante si no quería que a Bella le volvieran esas horrendas imágenes, pero mi parte egoísta me pedía más, por que nunca estaba satisfecho. El calor de sus labios, el roce de sus manos, nuestras respiraciones agitadas… Era todo tan real que no quería romperlo, pero si yo no lo hacía Bella no pararía hasta que esas imágenes volvieran a su mente, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa.

-Amor…-Dije mientras me separaba de ella lo suficiente. Bella volvió a acercarse para abrazarme.

-¿Los crepes?- Dijo riendo.

-No…- Me miró intrigada.- Es que hace unos días que llevo pensando en esto.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que conozca a tus padres? Digo, después de todo tienen que saber que su hija por fin ha decidido ser feliz.- Bella no les había dicho que estaba yendo al psicólogo ni que estaba conmigo, por la reacción que podría tener su padre. Bella me abrazó más fuerte.

-Quizás tengas razón.- Nos quedamos por unos segundos abrazados.- Bueno vamos a comernos estos crepes tan buenos.- Dijo mientras volvía a coger su tenedor. Asentí.-Le diré a mis padres que vengan a cenar mañana por la noche.

-Me parece genial. ¿Cuándo vuelve Emmet?

-Dentro de dos días.

-¿Un día antes de empezar la universidad?

-Sí, también se ha matriculado, es la segunda carrera que va a hacer, ya está licenciado en pedagogía y ahora quería matricularse en empresariales.

-¿Entonces que edad tiene tu hermano?

-Hace dos meses que cumplió los 22.- Asentí.

Tendría que enfrentarme también a la furia de Emmet, pero estaba preparado para eso y para mucho más.

Pasamos la tarde acurrucados en su pequeño sofá, mirando películas. Nos comimos dos recipientes grandes de palomitas, y Bella también sacó algunas chucherías que tenía escondidas. Todo eran risas y felicidad, pero como cada día tocaba la hora de irse. Bella no quería que me quedara cuidando de ella, porque decía que no era necesario. Yo por mi parte pensaba que ella no quería que estuviera presente cada vez que se despertara con esos horribles sueños que habían vuelto a su subconsciente.

Estaba saliendo de su portal cuando me encontré a alguien muy conocido. Comencé a sentirme seriamente acalorado a causa de la furia que se empezaba a acumular en mi interior. Las manos se me cerraron en un par de fuertes puños que gritaban con estamparse en la cara de aquel maldito estúpido que le hizo pasar tanto daño a Bella. Mi mandíbula se tensó y nos quedamos observando durante varios segundos, tenía pintada en su cara una sonrisa de suficiencia, que con gusto habría eliminado, pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había prometido a Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pude articular al fin.

-La pregunta es: ¿Qué haces saliendo del apartamento de Bella?- Sonrió irónicamente.- Te he estado viendo entrar y salir muy a menudo.

-¿Qué? - ¿Ahora se dedicaba espiar los movimientos de Bella? ¿Es que acaso ya la habría molestado? -Como me entere de que le has vuelto a poner la mano encima… entonces.. Entonces si que no me comportaré tan educadamente contigo.

-Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada, ni pienso hacérselo, simplemente vengo a advertirte que te alejes de ella, no te pertenece.

-Ni a ti tampoco, Bella no es propiedad de nadie, se pertenece a ella misma, y es suficientemente adulta como para saber lo que quiere y lo que no. Así que sería mejor que dejaras de acosarla.

-Tienes que alejarte de ella.- Insistió.

-Tú no me vas a impedir que la deje sola, ella quiere que siga a su lado, me quiere.- Rió.

-Esa muchachita no sabe lo que es querer a nadie, a mi no me lo demostró.- Sus palabras iban encendiendo, si podía ser más, la furia que se había apoderado de mi. Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

-Algún día pagarás por todo lo que le has hecho sufrir y lo mejor de todo va a ser que tú mismo te lo buscarás. Te lo advierto, no la sigas molestando o te saldrá muy caro, ahora estoy yo con ella y la voy a defender con lo que haga falta.

-Muy valiente.- Comenzó a reírse irónicamente.

-Mejor vete de aquí no soporto tu presencia.

-Como quieras.

Y como lo dijo se alejó para coger su coche y se perdió de mi vista. No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir hacia unos segundos, lo tenía en frente y no lo había matado. Podía haberlo hecho, pero pude controlarme. Eso sí, ahora no me fiaba lo más mínimo de ese maleante y me negaba a irme dejando a Bella sola en su apartamento, no podía subir e insistir puesto que ella no era tonta y sabría que algo habría pasado, así que decidí llamar a Alice para que se quedara con Bella. Le hice prometer que no le contaría nada a ella, ya que sería algo que la alteraría bastante. Cuando llegó Alice, me despedí y fui a por mi coche, el cual me habían entregado solo hacía un par de días, un Volvo plateado.

-¡Te juro que lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos!- Grité furioso.

-Tranquilo, no creo que vuelva a acercarse a ella.- Dijo Jasper.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro, es que si lo hubieses visto… Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo… Parecía que no tuviera remordimientos por nada.

-¿Y crees que los tiene?

-¡Maldición! Como no se aleje de ella, se las va a ver conmigo.

Me sentía realmente inútil por no poder nada por ella. Me carcomía por dentro un fuerte sentimiento de venganza cada vez que pensaba en la tortura que pasó mi preciosa Bella a manos de esa sucia cucaracha y yo no podía hacer nada porque aunque le partiese la cara, seguiría libre y eso no nos convenía. La única solución que yo veía posible era irnos a otro lugar para que Jake no nos hiciera daño pero Alice me dijo que Bella tenía antes que superar su trauma y que si después Jake, el cual no merecía ni que lo llamara por su nombre, la seguía acosando que sería el momento de empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Y aunque me costase admitirlo, Alice tenía razón, Bella tenía que perderle el miedo a ese degenerado cada vez que tuviese la mala suerte de encontrárselo.

Al día siguiente Bella me iba a presentar a sus padres y por ese aspecto también me encontraba bastante nervioso, sobretodo por su padre. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? No me extrañaría que le causara mala impresión, puesto que ningún chico para él sería lo suficiente bueno para su hija, pero intentaría demostrarle que yo la respetaba y que el amor que sentía por ella era limpio y puro.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, casi no había descansado la noche anterior, pensando en todo.

-Jasper, ¿dónde tienes escondidas las aspirinas? No las encuentro por ningún sitio- Dije mientras me intentaba masajear la cabeza con las manos y hacía un gesto de dolor.

-Creo que deberías relajarte un poco con todo esto, mira como estás, hace días que no duermes bien.- Me dijo Jasper, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá comiéndose una tostada.

-No puedo relajarme, es imposible, ¿dónde están?- Insistí.

-En el mueble pequeño de la cocina. - Fui hacia la cocina y cuando fui a levantar la cabeza para coger las pastillas un horrible mareo me azotó.

-¡Guau!- Me apoyé en la encimera.

-¿Qué pasa? - Me preguntó Jasper, mientras se asomaba con cara de preocupación.

-Nada, nada.- Quise fingir.

-Edward te lo digo por tu bien, relájate. Que estés así no es bueno ni para ti ni para ella.- Me quedé mirando a Jasper pensando en lo que me acababa de decir.

-Tienes razón, he dormido muy poco estos días, pero es que no puedo quitarme a Bella de la cabeza y después de lo que me pasó anoche con ese imbécil…

- Ese imbécil no se va a acercar a ella y si se acerca se la va a tener que ver con nosotros.- Sonreí cuando dijo "nosotros".

-Gracias hermano.

Fui directo al baño, después de tomarme la aspirina, para asearme. Me miré al espejo y vi las ojeras que me delataban, eran realmente grandes, no sé como lo haría para que Bella no se diera cuenta. Después de cepillarme los dientes y desayunar, recogí la habitación y me reuní con Jasper en el sofá.

-Deberías comenzar a practicar.

-¿En qué?

-En mantener una casa limpia, te aseguro que a Alice le encantaría.- Dije mirándole de reojo.

-Bueno o no, ya sabes como es, le gusta hacerlo todo por sí misma.

-Tienes razón.- Sonreí y suspiré.- Hoy voy a conocer a los padres de Bella.

-¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho?- Dijo algo molesto.

-Bueno con todo lo que pasó anoche, no me di cuenta.

-Ah… bueno y ¿como te encuentras?

-Espero no causarle muy mala impresión al padre de Bella.- Dije sonriendo.- Aunque bueno sinceramente no me importa si no me acepta, voy a estar con ella hasta cuando ella quiera.

-Así se dice. Por cierto ¿qué vamos a comer hoy?

-Voy a preparar unos espaguetis, ¿te apetece?

-Por mi sí.

-Claro como no eres tú el que cocina… - Dije dándole un codazo.

-Si quieres los hago yo.- Cambié rápidamente de opinión, la comida de Jasper no era muy comestible.

-No, no te preocupes yo los hago, no vaya a ser que nos intoxiquemos.- Me pegó con el puño en la espalda. Reímos los dos.

Después de comer, me subí a mi Volvo para dirigirme a casa de Bella en cuanto Alice me llamó a escondidas para decirme que se iría. Lo hacíamos así para que Bella no pudiese darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

Me bajé del Volvo y me dirigí a casa de Bella.

-Hola Alice, vete ya, que tienes a Jasper esperándote.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo iré. ¡Eh! ¿Qué llevas ahí?.- Dijo mirando detrás de mi espalda, donde escondía algo con mi mano.

-Me has descubierto.- Reímos. Le enseñé qué era- Es para Bella, son rosas, pensé que quizás le gustarían.- Alice sonrió.

-Seguro que le encantan. Y creo que eso hará que tus ojeras pasen desapercibidas.- Vaya Alice se había dado cuenta. Agaché la cabeza.

-Gracias por ayudar Alice, anoche estaba demasiado preocupado como para dejarla sola.

-No te preocupes, yo si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese venido directamente.

-¿Se ha despertado muchas veces?

-No… la verdad es que esta noche solo han sido dos veces, pero se ha tranquilizado rápidamente. Yo creo que está progresando a pasos agigantados. - Nos sonreímos.

-Gracias de nuevo Alice.

-Gracias a ti Edward, Bella se está recuperando gracias a ti. Bueno venga sube, que seguro tendrás muchas ganas de verla y ella ya te echa de menos.-Asentí.

-Hasta luego Alice.

Cogí el ascensor para llegar antes al 2º piso donde se encontraba su apartamento. Salí, me coloqué frente a su puerta, carraspeé y me puse el ramo de rosas frente a mi rostro.

-Listo.- Murmuré y toqué al timbre.

-¡Voy!- Escuché desde el interior.- ¡Un segundo!- La puerta se abrió y se hizo el silencio. Bajé el ramo de rosas hasta dejar al descubierto mis ojos y vi la sorpresa en la cara de Bella.- Ed… Edward son preciosas.- Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Llevaba una toalla enrollada en el pelo y otra alrededor de su frágil cuerpo.

-Siento haberte arruinado la hora del baño.- Dije con una sonrisa. Bella seguía mirándome con sorpresa.- Me quité el ramo de rosas de enfrente y Bella se lanzó sobre mí para darme un efusivo abrazo.

-Gracias, siempre me sorprendes.

-Me alegro de que te hayan gustado.- La cogí de la cintura con el brazo que me quedaba libre y la llevé hasta el interior, cerrando la puerta con mi pie izquierdo.

-Eres perfecto.- Me acerqué a ella para darle un suave beso.

-Deberías ir a vestirte.- Era una tentación para mí verla con esa pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella asintió.

Mientras Bella se vestía y se secaba el pelo, yo metí las rosas en un jarrón que encontré en la sala de estar y me senté a esperarla, pero el cansancio por no dormir bien las últimas noches me pasó factura y acabé dormido en el sofá.

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había quedado dormido, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía perfectamente sobre quien tenía la cabeza. Su olor a fresas era inconfundible. Me encontraba plenamente bien, una de sus manos había entrelazado la mía derecha, mientras que la otra me acariciaba el pelo. Me quedé unos segundos más así disfrutando de tan placentera compañía, imaginando como sería cada mañana despertar junto a ella.

-¿Eres el ángel que me cuida cada noche?- Dije abriendo los ojos lentamente, pero sin moverme.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero no.

-Claro, debía haberme imaginado que eras alguien mejor.- Ella rió, me encantaba que lo hiciera.- ¿He dormido mucho? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 8. - Me erguí en seguida.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado? Tus padres van a llegar de un momento a otro.

-Es que… estabas tan guapo durmiendo, que no podía despertarte. Además parecías necesitarlo.- Vaya… mis intentos por evitar que se diera cuenta habían fracasado.

-Vaya novio, toda la tarde durmiendo.

-Pues a mi me ha gustado verte dormir, parecías tan indefenso, tan inocente… me hubiese podido quedar toda la vida observándote.- Sonreí y le di un beso en la frente.

-Voy a refrescarme un poco la cara antes de que vengan tus padres.

-No tardarán mucho más, Emmet al final vuelve hoy con Rosalie.- ¿Qué? Ahora tendría que enfrentarme a todos de una vez. Bella pareció interpretar mi gesto.

-Tranquilo, te aceptarán, ya les he dicho que estoy contigo, no ha sido tan malo.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Está bien.- Sonreí.

Fui directo al baño y me observé en el espejo, mi aspecto había mejorado bastante, las marcadas líneas de mis ojeras se habían suavizado muchísimo. Mientras secaba mi cara con una de las toallas que tenía Bella en el baño sonó el timbre. ¿Sería su familia? Afiné mi oído, las voces no eran conocidas, por encima de todas podía escuchar dos voces más graves, de hombres. Escuché acercarse a alguien hasta el baño.

-Ven Edward, ya están todos aquí.- Me dijo Bella sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa y la seguí por el pasillo.

Allí estaban todos, una mujer de unos 36 o 37 años estaba sentada en el sofá junto con otra chica más joven, supuse que eran su madre y la novia del hermano de Bella. Junto al sofá dos miradas severas me evaluaban con la mirada, me sentí algo incómodo. Junto al hermano de Bella se encontraban dos grandes maletas.

-Bueno pues os presento a Edward.- Dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa mientras me observaba. Su madre se levantó y se acercó hasta a mí.

-Hola Edward, soy Reneé, ¿cómo estás? mucho gusto en conocerte, espero desde hoy verte más a menudo.- Me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Reneé, yo también me alegro de conocerla y por supuesto que nos veremos más seguido.- Le lancé una sonrisa. Detrás de ella, su padre Charlie me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Reneé se retiró para darle paso a su marido.

-Charlie.- Dijo sin quitarme su mirada acusadora de encima.

-Encantado Sr. Swan.- Solo se limitó a asentir.- Bella me cogió la mano y me arrastró hacia su hermano, el cual me miraba de la misma manera que su padre.

-Emmet, ¿no vas a saludarle?- Noté la crispación en el rostro de Emmet. Emmet miró a Bella y después volvió a mirarme.

-Emmet, espero vernos también más a menudo.- Dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano fuertemente, algo más de lo normal, bueno no, bastante más. Hice un gesto de dolor y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa amenazadora.

-¡Emmet!- Le riñó Bella.

-Lo siento hermanita ya sabes que no controlo a veces mi fuerza.- Bella no dijo nada y me llevó hasta Rosalie.

-Ella es Rosalie, la novia de Emmet.

-Encantado Rosalie.- Ella asintió con una sonrisa amable.

Bueno hasta ahora no había sido tan malo, solo me había ganado severas miradas por parte de su hermano y su padre. Podía entenderlo, pero deberían darme una oportunidad. Nos sentamos todos en la gran mesa de la sala. Yo me sentaba en una esquina en frente de Rosalie y al lado de Bella. Rosalie estaba al lado de Emmet. Charlie se sentaba en frente de Reneé, cada uno en una esquina, Reneé al lado de Emmet y Charlie al lado de Bella. La cena llegó, Bella había encargado comida china.

-Esto esta muy bueno hermanita.- Dijo Emmet con la boca llena.

-No seas mal educado Emmet.- Dijo sonriendo Bella.- Ya sabes que nunca me olvido de pedir tu pollo con almendras.

-Bueno… y ¿estudias, trabajas, qué haces?- Me preguntó su padre, mirando a su plato.

-Bueno, voy a empezar la universidad con Bella, también estoy matriculado en fisioterapia.

-Eso está muy bien.- Dijo Reneé mientras nos sonreía a Bella y a mi.

-Edward no es de aquí, es de Forks, un pueblo de Washington.- Pude ver como Charlie fruncía el ceño y tensaba la mandíbula.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Preguntó severo.

-Eso mismo señor, venía aquí a comenzar la universidad con un amigo, necesitaba salir de aquella rutina y comenzar algo nuevo.- Él solo asintió.

-¿Y qué harás cuando la acabes?

-Me quedaré aquí con Bella. - Dije antes de beber un poco de agua. Emmet no miraba pero al igual que su padre tenía la mandíbula tensada.

-¿No crees que es una decisión precipitada? Después de todo acabáis de empezar y las cosas cambian mucho de un dí…-

-Papá..- Dijo Bella mirando a su padre.

-No Bella, él tiene razón, tiene derecho a desconfiar de mí. Solo le diré una cosa sr. Swan, su hija ha cambiado mi vida por completo, la primera vez que la vi ya supe que era la mujer de mi vida y voy a estar con ella siempre, o por lo menos hasta que ella quiera.- Su padre soltó el tenedor y me miró con una mirada de confusión.

-Siento si no soy muy agradable contigo, pero Bella ha sufrido demasiado para ser tan joven, solo intento protegerla de degenerados.

-Papá ya basta, Edward no es ningún degenerado, estoy yendo a terapia porque él quiere ayudarme, lo sabe todo.- Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirando a Bella con los ojos como platos. Agaché el rostro.- Sí, se lo he dicho todo, si alguien quiere empezar una relación conmigo tiene derecho. Además él ha sido mi mayor punto de apoyo, el más fuerte. No había querido asumir que tenía un problema, hasta que conocí a Edward. Gracias a él me estoy sometiendo a un tratamiento psicológico al que hace tiempo tenía que haberme sometido.

-¿Vas a terapia?- Preguntó su madre sorprendida.

-Sí, dos veces a la semana, si no os había dicho nada, era para no preocuparos, pero si continuáis comportándoos así con Edward .- Dijo mirando a Emmet y a su padre.- creo que la terapia no servirá de nada porque me lo estaréis recordando siempre que nos veamos. Por favor, es importante para mí que lo aceptéis. Olvidad el pasado, fue una desgracia que tuvo que pasarme a mí, pero ahora estamos en el presente y tenemos que vivirlo como tal, sin volver la vista atrás.

"Sabéis que yo era muy reacia a conocer hombres, solo por el simple hecho de serlo y que con los únicos que mantenía relación era con vosotros dos. Pero ahora que conozco a Edward todo ha cambiado y he comprendido por fin que todos los seres humanos somos diferentes, y que no podemos generalizar y despreciar a un grupo por algo del que solo una persona ha sido responsable."

Al escuchar a Bella la piel se me ponía de gallina, me había defendido frente a toda su familia, me sentía orgulloso de ella, realmente me quería tanto como la quería yo a ella. Podía notar su evolución por la manera en la que hablaba, ya no hablaba con miedo, hablaba con seguridad sobre el tema. Mis ojos se humedecieron por la emoción pero intenté relajarme. Su cálida mano me acarició la mejilla y subí el rostro para encontrarme con sus dos grandes ojos y su ancha sonrisa.

-Comprendo que no confiéis en alguien porque pueda hacerme daño, pero confiad en mí, sé que él es lo único que necesito.- Me quedé mirando a Bella con toda la adoración que se merecía, porque ella era una Diosa que había bajado desde el mismo cielo a la Tierra. Se escuchó un sollozo. Nos giramos a ver quien era.- Mamá..- La madre de Bella nos miraba con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

-No… no te preocupes cariño, es solo.. Es solo que tienes razón, solo hay que ver como os miráis, esas miradas solo se ven en las películas de amor.- Bella rió mientras todos nos habíamos quedado conmocionados por la reacción de Reneé. - A mi me recuerda a los primeros años de noviazgo de papá y míos.- Sonrió. Lo que Reneé no sabía es que yo no podía mirar a Bella de otra manera, ni ahora ni nunca, siempre la observaría con todo el amor que sentía, siempre y cada vez se haría más fuerte.

-Gracias mamá.- Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

-Bella…. Yo yo también te debo una disculpa, me he comportado como el peor padre.- Podía sentir un gran alivio en mi interior al escuchar al padre de Bella decir aquellas palabras.

-No te preocupes papá, lo importante es que me comprendas, sé que soy y siempre seré tu niña.- Dijo ella con una adorable sonrisa. Seguidamente miró a Emmet, el cual se encontraba mirando su plato.

-Emmet…- Le murmuró Rosalie.

-Sí, sí ¡lo sé! Pero es que temo muchísimo que alguien vuelva a herirte.- Dijo mirando a Bella por fin. Esta se levantó y fue hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Emmet, te has portado demasiado bien conmigo, aunque tengo que admitir que te pasabas un poco de protector.- Rió. Emmet la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.- Dale una oportunidad, no te arrepentirás, de verdad.- Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, él bajo la mirada, Rosalie se acercó a él en señal de apoyo a la petición de Bella. Emmet la miró y después rodó sus ojos hasta mi.

-La verdad es que no das tan mala impresión.- Dijo con una breve sonrisa. - Espero que la sepas hacer feliz.- Sentí en mi interior como si me hubiesen quitado de encima 3 toneladas.

-Te prometo que lo haré.- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ya lo hace.- Dijo Bella mirándome profundamente.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera más cómoda, hasta Emmet bromeó conmigo un par de veces, cosa que nunca me habría esperado del hermano de Bella después de su anterior comportamiento conmigo. Cuando acabamos de cenar Rosalie, Reneé y Bella recogieron la mesa mientras yo me quedaba con Charlie y Emmet. Mi sorpresa fue cuando Charlie me pidió disculpas en un susurró, podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada. En algún caso yo me sentía mal ya que era el novio de su hija y era normal que no confiaran en mí, yo lo entendía.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.- Dije cuando vi que ya era tarde, Bella necesitaba descansar.

-Nosotros también nos iremos.- Coincidió Charlie conmigo.

-Emmet podrías llevarme a casa.- Dijo Rosalie. Perfecto, ahora era Bella la que iba a quedarse sola. Bella comenzó a despedirse de su madre y Rosalie, y en un descuido llamé la atención de Emmet con un gesto.

-Creo que será mejor que me quede con Bella hasta que regreses, ese…- La sangre me hervía cada vez que pensaba en él.- Bueno ya me entiendes, me lo encontré una noche al salir de aquí, no me gustaría dejar a tu hermana sola por lo que me quedaré hasta que vuelvas.- Le susurré a Emmet, el cual, tensó su mandíbula en cuanto hice referencia a esa cucaracha.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no la deje en paz?- Susurró furioso.

-No le digas nada, ella no lo sabe, Alice se queda con ella desde entonces.- Pero no me dio tiempo a informarle de nada más.

-¿Y vosotros dos de qué estáis hablando tan juntitos? - Interrumpió Bella mientras cogía el brazo de su hermano para pasárselo por los hombros.

-Nada Bella, le he pedido a Edward que se quede contigo hasta que vuelva de dejar a Rosalie.- Bella me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… no es necesario, pero esta bien.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Charlie.

* * *

**Pues 2 capítulos más: _Trágica historia_ y _Presentaciones._**

**Gracias por los reviews! Ya me contareis que tal estos dos :)**

**Un besote!**


	7. VENGANZA

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

* * *

Capítulo7. VENGANZA

Si alguna vez intenté imaginar lo que era la felicidad, nunca llegué a sentirla como tal, era muchísimo mejor de la idea a la que me había acostumbrado hacía tanto tiempo. No podía sentirme más pleno ni mejor. Los padres de Bella y su hermano me habían aceptado cuando yo pensaba que me costaría un mundo demostrarles que iba en serio con Bella. Para el colmo mi Bella era la persona que estaba esperando hacia tanto tiempo. Solo ella podía despertar esos sentimientos en mí de inquietud, curiosidad, picardía, ternura, pasión, mi lado humorístico, el cual pensaba que había perdido. Era la única que podía sacar lo mejor de mí y si ella me faltaba, todo lo que había sido y conseguido con ella se desvanecería.

Me encontraba en el sofá de mi apartamento, Jasper y yo nos acabábamos de levantar. Estábamos desayunando y hablando de el comiendo de la universidad cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡Ya lo cojo! ¿Sí?- Contestó un Jasper muy animado.-Sí, claro, ahora te lo paso.- Me pasó el teléfono mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Sí?

-Hola

-¿Bella?- Me resultaba tan raro que Bella me llamara a estas horas de la mañana, sabía perfectamente que iría a buscarla en un rato para ir al psicólogo.

-¿Cómo estás?- No me gustaba nada su tono de voz, Bella ¿estaba triste?

-¿Bella estás bien?

-Sí

-Si me llamas para que no se me olvide ir a buscarte, no te preocupes, no deberías dudar que iré a buscarte en cuanto acabé de desayunar.- Dije algo preocupado.

-No me vengas a buscar.- Fruncí el ceño en cuanto escuché su frase. Me quedé sin saber que decir.- No quiero verte nunca más, por favor no vengas a mi casa, no quiero que hablemos.- Simplemente no podía creérmelo, ella me estaba dejando y no entendía cual era la razón, porque la noche anterior había estado como siempre, igual de cariñosa y atenta conmigo. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por la impresión que me causó su actitud.

-Pero Bella…

-No lo hagas más dificil…- me pareció escuchar un sordo sollozo.- Esto no va a funcionar, así que mejor lo dejamos, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, no te acerques hasta aquí porque no conseguirás nada, adiós Edward.

Me quedé sosteniendo el teléfono, en la misma posición unos cuantos segundos, pude notar como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Bella? ¿Por qué estás así? - Pero no podía contestarle a Jasper, simplemente me había quedado sin palabras.

Bella, mi dulce Bella acababa de romper conmigo, me había dejado solo en la estacada con todo el amor que aún no le había dado y que tenía guardado para ella. Mi Bella, la cual era la razón por la que despertaba por las mañanas, no había oscuridad con ella porque todo lo iluminaba.

No entendía el por qué de su comportamiento, no me había portado mal con ella, al contrario, la había querido y amado más que a mí mismo ¿cómo era capaz ella de hacerme esto ahora a mí? Nunca me hubiese imaginado algo así por su parte. ¿Porqué me había presentado a su familia si sabía perfectamente que esto no iba a durar? No había respuestas a mis preguntas, simplemente un gran dolor en mi pecho que cada vez se hacía mayor. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos sin que yo diera ninguna señal de querer llorar. Me encontraba inmóvil y sin pestañear. No podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella. De pronto sentí una fuerte sacudida.

-¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?- Jasper se encontraba en frente mía . Unas marcadas pliegues en su frente demostraban la preocupación que sentía. Yo por mi parte no podía decir nada, no me salía las palabras, pero hice un esfuerzo.

-Me… me ha dejado.

-¿Qué? - Quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.- No puede ser Edward, anoche te presentó a su familia, estabais felices por ello. Hace dos días estabais planeando como sería el primer día de universidad de mañana. ¡Explícame como ha sido!

-No quiere verme.- Seguí con mi mirada fija en el televisor pero sin ver nada.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?

-No sé.- Jasper me cogió de los hombros con sus dos manos y me giró para poder verle mejor.-Jasper lo único que sé es que no quiere volver a verme.- Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Y eso no te parece extraño? Bella, no es de esas que lo hace todo a la ligera y sin pensar ¿Crees que si hubiese tenido pensado en dejarte te hubiese presentado a su familia?- me quedé en silencio. - Tiene que haber algún tipo de explicación para todo esto, es mejor que hables con ella.

Me levanté sin escuchar más a Jasper, no quería pensar en que Bella me había dejado. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me tumbé en mi cama bocabajo con la cabeza girada hacía la izquierda mirando la ventana y rememorando todos aquellos momentos vividos con ella. La vez que me la encontré en el parque, solo bastó verla esa primera vez para saber que era la mujer de mi vida, lo único que necesitaba. Pasé mi mano izquierda por la colcha de la cama, allí me confesó su historia, lo mal que lo había pasado, allí fue donde le juré que estaría siempre con ella, que la ayudaría a salir de todo con mi amor.

-¿Por qué Bella? - Susurré mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Me senté en la cama. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella me dejara? ¿Qué había hecho yo mal? ¡No había hecho nada! Todo estaba bien entre los dos.

-Mi amor… te amo.- Volví a susurrar.- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti amor?

Una ola de desesperación corrió por todo mi cuerpo y oculté mi rostro bajo mis manos apretándolo con fuerza, subí una de las manos para estirar de mi pelo, me lo hubiese arrancado si hubiese sido necesario. El dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos no podía compararlo con nada, era como si Bella hubiese muerto, como si el amor que ella me brindó alguna vez ya no existiera y no pudiera alimentarme de él. Porque sí, el amor de Bella era lo que me mantenía vivo, lo que me daba la fortaleza y las ganas de vivir. Volví a tumbarme en la cama.

Si había pensado que ya había alcanzado la plena felicidad y que nada podía ser mejor que estar al lado de Bella y amarla, ahora había caído en el más profundo y oscuro mar conocido. Siempre le había aconsejado a mis amigos que no se dejaran caer por problemas de faldas porque no todo son las mujeres, ellas solo eran una de las tantas piezas que formaban el rompecabezas de nuestra vida, que teníamos todo lo que queríamos y más y que contábamos con una serie de intereses y motivaciones que nos hacían superarnos día a día. Todo eso no podía echarlo abajo una mujer. En ese preciso momento comprendí que el desamor puede destruirte en un solo segundo, que el amor era lo más puro y bello que teníamos en toda nuestra vida y que si nos faltaba siempre careceríamos de lo más importante, sentirnos amados y amar.

Sentía la almohada empapada a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que derramaban mis ojos. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada. El dolor era tan fuerte que me iba consumiendo lentamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí recordando todos aquellos momentos por pequeños e insignificantes que fueran que pasé con ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo, su piel… todo en ella se había quedado clavado en mi mente. Noté que alguien se acercaba lentamente hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

-No has comido nada en todo el día Edward, deberías hacer un esfuerzo o te vas a enfermar.

-No me importa.

-Edward ¿Es que no lo ves?- Se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó.

-Sería mejor morir ahora, para no cargar con este dolor que siento.

-Mira yo no quería decirte nada, para que no te hicieras una falsa ilusión de pensar que Bella no es la que te ha dejado de querer, sino que existe otra posibilidad, pero voy a tener que decírtelo.- Me quedé en silencio, ¿Qué podía ser? Realmente no había nada ni nadie que aguara la felicidad que habíamos sentido hasta hacía un par de horas. Un momento, había alguien… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Si… si era él, el que tenía que ver con todo esto me las iba a pagar. Me levanté de un salto de la cama.

-¡Jacob!- Murmuré mirando a Jasper, él solo se limitó a asentir.

No recuerdo cuando fue que aparecí en mi Volvo conduciendo a casa de Bella, la crispación corría por mis venas, la sensación del dolor que le estaba causando a mi pobre niña ese desgraciado la estaba sintiendo cada vez con mayor intensidad y es que si él era capaz de haberla vuelto a tocar no tendría escapatoria ya que lo aniquilaría con mis propias manos. ¿Es que él la había forzado de nuevo y era por eso que Bella me dejaba? ¿La habría amenazado? Bella no podía haberme dejado de amar tan rápido, nuestro amor era fuerte e irrompible.

Esa sucia rata sería capaz de maquinar ciento y una maneras para separarnos a Bella y a mí con tal de que ella no fuese feliz nunca y tuviese que vivir con el recuerdo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? ¿Acaso es que no tenía corazón?

Corrí hacia su apartamento en cuando aparqué y cuando me encontré en su puerta decidí esperar unos segundos para calmar mi respiración, no quería que Bella se asustase. Toqué al timbre, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y me vio su reacción refleja fue volver a cerrarla, me dio tiempo a poner mi pie entre la puerta y el marco e intenté abrirla un poco más haciendo fuerza con mi hombro derecho.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.

-¿Es que no has entendido nada? ¡Edward vete!

-Bella por favor, es necesario. ¿Dónde está Emmet?

-No está, ha salido a comprar.

-Bella por favor…-Bella no contestaba.- Amor, déjame pasar, no voy a hacerte nada, te lo prometí una vez y te lo vuelvo a prometer.-Bella comenzó a perder la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para cerrar la puerta y me pareció escuchar sus sollozos silenciosos.-Bella ¿estás llorando? Por favor déjame verte, no voy a hacerte daño.

-No puedes estar aquí, vete por favor.- Dijo quebrándosele la voz.

-Es por él ¿verdad?- Seguía sin poder mirarla ya que se había escondido detrás de la puerta, cada vez dejaba de ejercer más fuerza y eso me era posible abrir la puerta hasta que pude pasar y la vi allí contra la puerta, sus lágrimas se desparramaban por su cara de ángel y su ceño estaba fruncido en señal de frustración.

-No deberías haber venido.- Me acerqué más a ella pero dio dos pasos para atrás.-No te acerques.

-No te haré daño, ¿ya no confías en mí? ¿Qué ha pasado amor? Eras tú quien repetías que yo era tu remedio, que nuestro amor lo podía todo.- Bella miraba hacia el suelo, y di un paso hacia ella.- Ahora tu vida es la mía y si me apartas de ella…- Di otro paso más.- si eso ocurre perderé lo único que me queda. Bella te lo ruego, cuéntame que ha pasado.- Dí un último pequeño paso, levanté mi mano para acariciarle el rostro y elevarlo para que pudiera mirarme.-Bella, mírame.- Pero ella se retiró otra vez y volvió para abrirme la puerta, quería que me fuera.

-Esto es lo que quiero que hagas.- Dijo entrecortadamente después de unos segundos. Me quedé observándola, no podía creerme nada de lo que me estaba diciendo. Volví a acercarme a ella para abrazarla, hizo un amago como queriéndose alejar antes pero no lo consiguió y aunque luchó por deshacerse de mi abrazó terminó rindiéndose. No me correspondió pero al menos no me rechazaba.

-Bella, sé que ha pasado algo raro, estábamos bien, tú y yo anoche éramos felices completamente. No me creo que ahora seas tú la que decidas dejarme después de todo. Me niego a creerlo.- Musité contra su coronilla y la aferré más a mí.- Sé que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto y lo va a pagar muy caro. Va a pagar todas y cada una de las veces que te ha hecho daño.- Apreté más contra mi a Bella y le di un beso en la frente, la miré a los ojos y me prometí en mi interior aniquilar a esa cucaracha. Pero cuando me proponía abandonar su apartamento para ir a por mi Volvo, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome con fuerza.

-No vayas.- Dijo llorando.- No le hagas nada.- Cogí una de sus manos y di la vuelta para poder verla.

-Bella, no puede ser que se interponga entre nosotros cada vez que él quiera.

-¿Y qué puedes hacer tú?- Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.- Lo mejor es que no nos veamos. Dame un tiempo, necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal proposición, yo no era capaz de estar separado de ella, me comía por dentro imaginarme una vida sin ella.

-¿Es que tú… realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo?- Pregunté aterrorizado por la respuesta que pudiera darme. Bella se acercó para abrazarme y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

-Pienso que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo, hasta que yo por lo menos logre superar esto.- Pero seguía sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Bella ¿me quieres o no?

-Yo… - Pero me quedé esperando el final de la frase y no escuché nada, entonces comprendí por fin que todo esto era culpa de ese patán. No sabía como iba a encontrarlo pero debía hacerlo rápido, tenía que partirle la cara por todo lo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Bella. Tomé su rostro con las dos manos y miré sus ojos para obtener una última afirmación de mi conclusión.

-Esto es todo lo que necesito, te amo Bella y siempre lo haré.- Susurré mientras sus dos grandes y preciosos ojos me observaban aterrorizados. Seguidamente me acerqué a su rostro y le propiné un dulce beso en los labios antes de marcharme e ir a buscar a ese desgraciado.

Me dirigía a buscar mi Volvo a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras a pares. Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar apresuradamente por la acera para después bajar y cruzar así la calle hasta donde se encontraba mi coche. Mi cuerpo se había tensado, casi no era capaz de caminar por el estado en el que me encontraba, mis articulaciones se había agarrotado. El calor me delataba, sentía la más grandes de las furias y tenía que averiguar donde vivía ese maldito para poder ayudar a Bella.

Escuché un coche encaminarse hacia a mi, pero tendría que parar, ya que yo tenía más prisa, me dispuse a cruzar cuando me di cuenta de que aquel coche no iba a frenar y que venía a demasiada velocidad. No me daba tiempo a salir corriendo, estaba demasiado cerca y lo único que alcancé a hacer fue dar un salto, proteger mis piernas abrazándolas y sentí un gran golpe en mi lado derecho del cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se tensó pero al segundo no sentí nada, solo podía pensar en Bella y que tenía que ir a ver a ese maldito de Jacob Black. Después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo! Siento si he tardado, pero como ya he dicho en el otro fic estoy muy liada con la Universidad, comprendedme, please! :)**

**Pronto subiré el próximoo!**

**Gracias chicaas**

**Un besotee!  
**


	8. DE VUELTA

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 8. DE VUELTA

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo antes de tener el sueño que estaba teniendo. Me encontraba en un cubo de cristal, sin salida, todo estaba oscuro, todo menos una luz que se iba acercando cada vez más a mí, una luz que iba cobrando forma a medida que se acercaba al cubo donde yo me encontraba. Después de unos segundos pude observar que era Bella, se había detenido a unos cuantos metros y me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora llena de amor, decidí hacerle un gesto para que se acercara más pero Bella giró su rostro hacía la izquierda y abrió sus ojos como si estuviese viendo su propia muerte. Rodé mi mirada en la dirección en la que miraba Bella y ahí le vi, era el responsable de todas nuestras desdichas, el causante del dolor de Bella y yo no podía hacer nada, solo podía observar, me encontraba atrapado, me sentía inútil.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos lentos sin quitarle la vista de encima y yo empecé a gritarle que saliera corriendo pero Bella no podía mirarme, se encontraba tan aterrorizada que no podía moverse. Jake se acercó a ella y la cogió por las dos muñecas mientras ella forcejeaba fuertemente y yo… yo solo era capaz de gritar su nombre e insultar y amenazar a ese desdichado. De pronto la luz atravesó mis párpados y me dí cuenta de que me había despertado.

-¿Edward?- Esa dulce voz era mi única salvación. Intentaba abrir mis ojos pero la luz era cegadora.- ¿Edward?

-Voy a llamar a Carlisle.- Dijo… ¿mi madre? Aún no era capaz de hablar y mis ojos poco a poco parecían irse abriendo más buscando a mi salvación.

-Edward, estoy aquí.- Pude distinguir sus grandes y marrones ojos de entre toda la luminosidad y sonreí, ella me respondió con unas risitas.

-Be… Bella.- Alcancé a decir.

-Sí, estoy aquí.- Por fin pude mantener mis ojos abiertos para observarla con claridad y recordé lo que me había traído hasta la camilla en la que me encontraba recostado.

-Bella, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, tenía que haberle machacado, sino hubiese sido por ese maldito coche yo…- Bella me silenció con un dedo en los labios, dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estás bien. Lo que te pasó a lo mejor fue un impedimento para que llevaras a cabo esa tontería, ¿pensabas bajarte a su nivel?- Me quedé callado ante sus palabras.- Nunca me habría perdonado que te hubiese pasado algo por mi culpa, y mírate cómo estás.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco destilando rabia, tristeza y culpa. Alcancé a subir mi mano izquierda hasta su rostro, el cual se encontraba a unos 30 centímetros del mío, sequé sus lágrimas.

-Eh, eh , eh, esto no es culpa tuya, solo es mi culpa por querer tomarme la justicia por mi cuenta.- Le sonreí mientras ella me miraba apenada.- Tienes razón, no debía haberme bajado a su nivel, no quiero convertirme en alguien como él.- Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, Bella se fue acercando hasta que nuestros labios se quedaron a un centímetro.

-¿Hijo?- Bella se retiró repentinamente, mientras yo observaba como su rostro se encendía, sonreí, aunque hubiese agradecido que mi padre tardara unos segundos más, anhelaba infinitamente volver a probar los labios de Bella.

-Hola papá.

-Menos mal que te tenemos de vuelta, realmente me tenías preocupado.- Dijo acercándose para revisarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal estaba?

-Digamos que entraste en coma.- Dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla y estiraba para atrás para observar mejor mi rostro.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?.

-Unos cuatro meses.- Noté como mi ceño se fruncía y mis ojos observaban a mi padre con horror, ¿cómo era posible? - Tenías la parte derecha destrozada, milagrosamente has quedado muy bien.

-¿Cómo de destrozada?- Mi padre suspiró y mi madre se acercó junto a mí para acariciarme el rostro.

- Cuatro costillas rotas, la pelvis sufrió un gran golpe y se abrió un poco, como una grieta, el humero te lo rompiste en tres partes y el radio en otras dos, sorprendentemente tus piernas salieron casi ilesas, solo sufriste un esguince en la tibia. Y por supuesto un gran golpe en tu cabeza- Abrí mis ojos con horror instintivamente.- Pero no te preocupes ya todo esta bien, solo llevas una venda en las costillas, que creo que no es muy necesaria pero es por tu seguridad.- Asentí e intenté corroborar la afirmación de mi padre moviendo las partes de mi cuerpo, no había dolor, solo mucho cansancio.

-Me alegro tanto de que hayas salido bien.- Sonrió mi madre.

-Yo me alegro mucho de veros a los dos.- Sonreí a mi madre, siempre fue la madre perfecta para mí. Entonces, cuando giré mi cuello para mirar a mi padre me percate de que vestía con un uniforme blanco.-¿Qué haces así vestido?- Mi padre sonrió y le cogió la mano a mi madre.

-Bueno después de lo que pasó, Bella nos llamó y decidimos venir lo más rápido posible, ante tu situación pensé que nadie te atendería mejor que yo, tu propio padre, así que estoy trabajando en este hospital.

-¿¡En serio!?- Mi padre era uno de los doctores más prestigiosos y conocidos del mundo.

-Sí, y ¿a que no adivinas qué?- Preguntó mi madre.- Entrecerré los ojos intentando descubrir qué podía ser.- Nos vamos a quedar aquí.- Sonreí de oreja a oreja como si fuera un niño al que le regalaban un caramelo. Dirigí en seguida mi vista a Bella, la cual seguía en la parte izquierda de la camilla, y le sonreí.

- Ahora sí que lo tengo todo.- Bella me sonrió. Volví a mirar a mi padre.- Bueno y ¿me puedes dar de alta ya?- Dije impaciente.

-No tan rápido, primero tienes que quedarte para que te hagamos unas pruebas y te quedarás una noche más por lo que pueda pasar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, le vas a hacer caso a tu padre, él es el profesional.- Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción.- Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, eran magníficos esos momentos en los cuales nos quedábamos así, como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos, mientras ella sostenía una de mis manos.

-Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo más pacientes que atender.- Interrumpió mi padre.

-Vale, después nos vemos.- Mi padre salió de la habitación.

-Creo que necesitáis un tiempo a solas, voy a tomar una ducha y más tarde vuelvo.- Asentí.

-Gracias mamá, siempre te lo he dicho pero te lo repito, eres la madre perfecta.

-Una madre siempre es perfecta o al menos siempre tiene que serlo.

-Sí, pero ninguna más que tú.- Dije sonriéndole.

-Edward siempre tan cumplidor y encantador como siempre.- Me reí.

-Eso es porque me miras con ojos de madre.

-Tú madre tiene razón.- Dijo Bella con un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas mirando a mi madre mientras sonreía levemente.

-Claro que sí, bueno chicos nos vemos más tarde.- Mi madre me besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Miré a Bella, en sus ojos había paz, nunca los había visto de aquella manera, era la primera vez que observaba tanto bienestar en ellos, ¿todo se debía a mi recuperación? Sus labios se curvaban formando una sonrisa de felicidad y como consecuencia de aquella sonrisa sus pómulos sonrosados se alzaban convirtiéndola en la más Bella de las Diosas.

-Te he echado mucho de menos. Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo siento amor.- Dije sin parar de mirarla con los ojos de par en par, era tan perfecta.

-Te he necesitado tanto.- Dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío rápidamente y como si su velocidad no fuera bastante antes de que sus labios presionaran los míos levanté mi rostro para alcanzarlos antes.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin besarla, era tan gratificante poder volver a rozar sus labios con los míos, sintiéndolos tan cálidos y carnosos. Una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla mientras que yo con la mía la atraía más a mi rostro. Profundizamos el beso y entré en el mismísimo paraíso. Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con tanta pasión y dulzura a la vez, con tanta necesidad la una de la otra que parecía que jamás hubiese vivido algo así. Ya no me acordaba de lo que era besar a Bella, me sentía completo y dichoso por tenerla, pero pronto recordé que debía retirarme si no quería que Bella sufriera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me replicó ella volviendo a besarme. Nuestros labios se fundieron en otro beso, mi mente estaba segura de que debía separarme en ese preciso momento de ella pero mis labios nunca se cansaban, ¿¡pero qué estaba haciendo!? Era Bella, mi Bella, y no quería que esas horribles imágenes volvieran a su cabeza.

-Be…Bella.- Ella se retiró y me miró con el ceño fruncido.- Es que alguien puede vernos.- Curvó sus cejas hacia arriba.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- Hubo un silencio - Llevo cuatro meses esperando a que despertases, ni siquiera sabía si ibas a hacerlo y ahora ¿me pones esta excusa tan mala?- Agachó la cabeza.- Dime la verdad, si… si ya no sientes lo mismo solo dímelo.- Me reí ante su conclusión.

-No seas tonta Bella, me pasaría el día entero besándote, nada ha cambiado respecto a mis sentimientos, simplemente estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Por mí?- Preguntó con una mirada sarcástica.

-Sí..- después de pensármelo unos segundos decidí contarle mis miedos.- No… no quería que esas imágenes volvieran a tu cabeza.- Bella cambió la expresión de sus ojos por una mucho más dulce y sonrió.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿Ah no?

-Estoy mucho mejor, ya no sueño con nada, me siento realmente bien, y ahora mejor que tú has vuelto a mi vida.- Sonreí pero Bella volvió a agachar su mirada apenada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Él te sigue molestando? - Habían pasado cuatro meses, había estado al margen de todo, si él se atrevía a molestarla…

-No… no.- Dijo manteniendo su cabeza agachada. -Deberías saber algo.- Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad y levanté mi mano para elevar su rostro. - Es que… el que te atropelló fue Jake.- Sentí cómo mis músculos se agarrotaban y mi mandíbula se tensaba, suspiré y traté de tranquilizarme, Bella tenía que verme sereno.

-Bueno ahora tiene algo por lo que puede entrar a la cárcel, casi me mata, tendrá que dar unas cuantas explicaciones a eso.- dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Bella sonrió levemente.

-Voy a llamar a Jasper y Alice, mi madre ya debe haber informado a Emmet.- Cogió su bolso que se encontraba en la silla de al lado de mi camilla.

-¡No! - Me miró sorprendida.- No les llames, seguro que si lo haces no tardarán en venir y yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-Edward… - dijo mientras agachaba cabeza.- siento tanto lo que ha pasado, si… si yo no conociera a Jake jamás te habría pasado esto.

-Bella no tienes de qué preocuparte, mírame estoy bien, solo importa eso. Y bueno cuéntame- dije cambiando el tema- ¿Sigues yendo al psicólogo?

-Sí,- respondió después de unos segundos.- como te he dicho antes voy mejorando muchísimo, no tengo pesadillas y bueno dice que eso está muy bien porque nuestros malos sueños son la traducción de nuestros miedos, en la universidad también hablo con chicos, me he hecho un par de amigos, la verdad es que está muy contento conmigo.- Asentí, el hecho de que tuviera amigos que pudieran fijarse en ella me molestaba un poco.

-Eso está bien, me alegro muchísimo Bella.- Ella sonrió.

-¿Y la universidad? - Suspiró mirando hacia el techo.

-La universidad… bueno he estado muy distraída, me he saltado varias clases, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú, en si habrías despertado, en si me buscarías cuando lo hicieras, en si jamás volvería a probar tus labios, en si nunca volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos verdes, escuchar mi nombre con tu voz… - entristeció, _mierda_ mis esfuerzos por cambiar de tema estaban fallando.

-Bueno pronto iremos juntos, pero espero que no te hayas ausentado demasiado, ya que me vas a tener que dar clases cuando salga de aquí.- Dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Tienes muchos pretendientes? - Dije con el ceño fruncido, pero queriéndole quitar importancia, la verdad es que no me hacia ninguna gracia que alguien más pudiese fijarse en ella.

-No, no, solo tengo un par de amigos, Taylor y Mike, son muy amables y me han ayudado mucho.

-Que bien, ¿saben que tienes novio?- Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tonto, jamás podría fijarme en alguien más.

-Lo sé.- Dije con una leve sonrisa.- Bésame.- Bella sonrió y se acercó para besarme.- Te quiero.- Susurré contra sus labios.

Resultó la casualidad de que desperté del coma en viernes por lo cual Bella se pasó todo el día conmigo, ya que los viernes no tenía clase, mi madre volvió por la tarde después de que me hicieran todo tipo de pruebas y más tarde me bajaron a planta, donde me esperaban Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie junto con Bella, los padres de Bella y mi madre.

-Bienvenido Edward.- Me dijo el padre de Bella. Asentí con una sonrisa.

-Nos alegramos de que ya estés bien.- Continuó la madre de la misma. Dos enfermeros me ayudaron a cambiarme de camilla.

-Gracias Reneé.- Sonreí, Jasper se acercó.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, te habías vuelto un dormilón hermano. - Me incorporé y abrí los brazos para estrecharlo, pero fue tan efusivo que sentí unos pequeños pinchazos en las costillas.

-¡Ay!- Jasper se apartó en seguida y sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.- sonreí y extendí la mano mirando a Bella para que se acercase. - Me encanta volver a veros a todos, creo que he estado ausente un par de meses.- Dije mientras cogía la mano de Bella y la entrelazaba con la mía, la miré y volví a mirar al frente.- Por lo cual, si mi padre me da de alta mañana, podemos organizar una cena en la que todos estemos presentes, ¿os parece bien?

-A mi me parece genial.- Dijo Alice.

-¿A qué hora y dónde la haremos?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Ya buscaré un sitio.- Afirmé mirándole.

-La podemos hacer en casa hijo, es muy amplia seguro que cabemos todos.- Respondió mi madre.

-De acuerdo, es una buena idea, tengo muchas ganas de conocer tu casa.- Le contestó Rosalie muy entusiasmada. Debía imaginarme que cuatro meses eran bastantes para que todos hubiesen cogido la necesaria confianza con mis padres, no era porque fuera su hijo, pero realmente ellos eran encantadores y difícilmente les caían mal a la gente.

-Pues está todo dicho.- Finalicé.

La noche se acercaba, primero decidieron irse Emmet y Rosalie, después se fueron los padres de Bella. Jasper y Alice se quedaron un rato más con Bella, mi madre y conmigo, mi padre ya casi acababa su turno.

-Bueno Alice, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Bella debería regresar con nosotros.- Bella miró a mi madre la cual asintió.

-Quédate si quieres, aunque preferiría que descansaras, pareces agotada y yo puedo quedarme.- Dijo mi madre.

-Pues claro, Bella tiene que descansar se ha pasado todo el día conmigo en el hospital.

-Pero es que yo quiero qu…

-Nada señorita.- La corté.- Ves a tu apartamento y te das un baño de agua caliente, mañana tendremos tiempo para estar juntos.- Sonreí, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella pero no podía ser egoísta.

-Es que quiero estar contigo..- miró hacia abajo sonrojándose.

-Edward.- Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba.- quizás tenga razón, Bella lo ha pasado realmente mal, deja que se quede contigo, igualmente no va a dormir tan mal.- Miró hacia el sofá de al lado.

-Pero necesita un baño… tiene que relajarse.

-El baño lo puedo tomar mañana también, aunque bueno si no quieres que me quede pues…

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, pero yo quería que descansaras.

-¿Entonces me dejas quedarme?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sigo pensando que necesitas descansar.

-Vale, eso es un sí.- Dijo apretándome más la mano, no nos la habíamos soltado desde que se la cogí cuando entre a la habitación.

Jasper, Alice y mi madre se despidieron después de que mi padre acabara su turno y se fueron. Bella me explicó que su hermano acababa de llegar de comprar cuando me encontró tirado en medio de la calle y que llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia. Me dijo que al día siguiente del accidente Jake la llamó para amenazarla de nuevo y que tres días más tarde le confesó que él había sido el culpable de mi accidente. No podía evitar crisparme al escuchar sus palabras. Bella me confesó también que estuvo dos semanas sin apartarse de mí, no iba a la universidad ni al psicólogo, pero que entre Reneé y mi madre la convencieron, la entraron en razón y que la animaron diciéndole que cuando yo despertara ella tenía que estar bien y que yo debía encontrarme a una Bella fuerte.

Me sorprendía como podía infundirle tanta fuerza aún en el estado en el que me había encontrado estos meses, en realidad me había encontrado con una Bella mucho más fuerte y ella insistía que era gracias a mí.

Esa noche nos quedamos hablando, hasta que me quedé dormido con nuestras manos aún estrechadas, había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar para estar fuerte al día siguiente. La luz que entraba por la mañana acarició mis párpados y me despertó, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia el sofá de la derecha, pero se encontraba vacío, hice un intento de elevarme asustado por lo que le hubiese podido ocurrir a Bella pero sentí un peso en mi lado izquierdo. Bella aún seguía dormida, no se había apartado de mí en toda la noche, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y una casi imperceptible sonrisa surcaba su rostro la cual la hacía parecer un ángel, ¿qué decía? Ella era un ángel.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello y miré cada una de las partes que formaban su rostro. Todo él se encontraba en calma, sin el menor atisbo de preocupación, toda esa paz me la transmitía a mí. Apretó sus enormes ojos cuando acaricié sus labios y aún sin abrirlos, besó mis dedos para después esbozar una sonrisa.

-Deberías haberte dormido en el sofá, hubieses estado más cómoda.- Le dije algo molesto. Ella abrió los ojos sin erguirse aún pero mirándome.

-He estado cómoda, eres más cómodo de lo que crees.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Además prefiero dormir sobre ti que alejada a 2 metros.- Se irguió para mirarme y me acarició el rostro.- Buenos días.

-Buenos días.- Dije con una sonrisa, mis labios hicieron una mueca pidiendo un beso, el cual en seguida me fue concedido.- En los dos días que llevo me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a tu compañía, después te voy a echar de menos.

-Siempre puedes vivir conmigo en mi apartamento.- Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Y Emmet?- Me resultaba extraño que me pidiera aquello estando aún su hermano.

-Ah, Emmet hace dos semanas que se fue a vivir con Rosalie, le prometí que cualquier cosa que necesitara le llamaría.- Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, siempre le había estado agradecido a Emmet por cuidar tanto a Bella pero aún no debía dejarla sola…

-Pero Emmet tendría que haberse quedado contigo hasta que me hubiese puesto bien para poder cuidar de ti.- Dije mirando hacia el techo y guardamos silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Edward? Has despertado dos semanas después, pero nadie tenía la certeza de cuanto tiempo estarías así. Emmet debía hacer su propia vida, no podía estar pendiente de mi siempre, además en todo caso podía haber vuelto con mis padres y si no lo he hecho ha sido porque no he querido, estoy muy bien de verdad.- Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.-Bella realmente era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida.

-¿Entonces vas a venir a vivir conmigo?- Preguntó

-En cuanto me sea posible.- Dije con una sonrisa. Bella se acercó para besarme. Sus besos destilaban una dulzura de en sueño, jamás había sentido sus labios tan dulces y ardientes a la vez. Los besos de ahora no eran como los otros, había cambiado algo, eran más seguros, era increíble, toda ella lo era.

-Buenos días.- Bella se elevó en seguida con su rostro enrojecido.

-Buenos días papá.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.- Dije mirando a Bella, ella sonrió. - ¿Vienes a darme de alta?- Dije mientras me incorporaba.

-Sí, firma aquí y ya puedes irte, esta noche ya podrás quitarte la venda que tienes en el torso, creo que estás bastante bien como para hacer una vida normal, pero si ves que algo te molesta, tómate estas pastillas.- Me dio un botecito de cristal.

-Gracias papá- Mi padre se acercó para abrazarme.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte, menos mal que estás bien. Tu madre me ha hecho traer tus cosas para que te puedas cambiar ya que la ropa con la que viniste estaba un poco hecha polvo. Toma. - Se dirigió a Bella para darle un bolso pequeño.

-Mamá siempre tan atenta.- Sonreí. -Muy bien, pues voy a vestirme.- Dije cuando ya mi padre me había liberado de todos los cables y agujas.

-Más tarde nos vemos hijo.- Me besó en la frente y se fue.

-Ya sé por qué eres tan encantador.- Dijo Bella sonriendo. - Lo has heredado de tus padres.- Sonreí.

-Sí pero yo lo soy más contigo que con cualquier persona, ellos lo son con todo el mundo.

-Eso no es verdad, solo tuve que observarte en la cena con mis padres, eres realmente un encanto.- Dijo mientras me levantaba despacio de la cama, no quería marearme.

-Solo contigo, recuérdalo.- Dije mientras la tomaba con una mano de la cintura y la otra por encima de los hombros y la abrazaba, ella correspondió a mi abrazó pero no me abrazó muy fuerte supuse que por temor a hacerme daño.- Abrázame más fuerte no tengas miedo a hacerme daño, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto…

-Te he echado tanto de menos…- Dijo ejerciendo más fuerza en su abrazo mientras yo escondía mi cabeza entre su cabello. La mano que se encontraba más arriba viajó hasta su mejilla, Bella elevó su mirada y nos observamos durante unos segundos. Sus ojos se encontraban brillantes de felicidad y podía encontrar la paz en ellos que tanto me gustaba. Me fui inclinando y poco a poco nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más irregulares, solo existíamos ella y yo, la aferré más fuerte de la cintura contra mí.

-Te quiero.- Musité contra sus labios. Presioné fuertemente mis labios con los de ella y mordí su labio inferior deleitándome con el fuego y la miel que destilaba. Podía sentir su respiración aumentar de modo irregular.

-Nunca te había sentido así.- Susurró entrecortadamente acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Cómo?- No entendía a qué se refería.

- Sin miedos ni preocupaciones, antes siempre tenía algo en la cabeza que no me dejaba volar completamente, que no me dejaba sentirte plenamente, pero… pero esto es demasiado, siempre quiero más.- Volvió a susurrar contra mis labios.

-Me gusta saber eso.- Dije esbozando una sonrisa y la besé con todo el fuego que sentía, la temperatura estaba creciendo por momentos así que decidí separarnos.- Voy a vestirme, ahora vuelvo.- Después le propiné un beso en la frente, estaba preciosa con ese rubor en su rostro.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Pregunté desde el baño.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no todos los días se juntan los suegros para cenar.

-Ah es eso- Pude imaginarme una sonrisa en sus labios.- Para nada, me agrada la idea de una cena familiar.

-Eso esta bien.- Hubo un silencio, me giré para toparme con el espejo, realmente mi aspecto no era el mejor, me mojé la cara y el pelo e intenté peinarme como lo hacía antes, aunque sentía que mis ojeras no me daban el mejor aspecto. Abrí la puerta del baño y miré a Bella la cual se había quedado petrificada observándome en frente.- ¿Bella estás bien?- Cerró un par de veces los ojos y cambió su peso.

-Sí es solo que no me acordaba de lo perfecto que eras.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Con estas ojeras?- Dije con risas.

-¿Qué ojeras? Vamos estás guapísimo.- Puse mis ojos en blanco y le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo derecho.

-Me encuentro estupendamente. Vámonos de este hospital, no aguanto un segundo más aquí.- Bella asintió.

* * *

**Pues aquí está el capítulo 8. Espero que os guste, ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer para opinar :). Os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo: _Ocasión Especial._**

_**...podía sentir cada una de sus curvas en el mío y sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, de mis brazos, de mi espalda. Me sorprendió cuando Bella sin dejar de besarme me empujó dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Me acorraló contra la pared, nuestros cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo, el calor nos apremiaba y exigía desvestirnos, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y entrecortadas... **_

**Un besito!!**


	9. OCASIÓN ESPECIAL

* * *

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo 9. OCASIÓN ESPECIAL (+18)

-Brindemos por la recuperación de Edward.- Propuso Emmet.

Nos encontrábamos en casa de mis padres, un chalet bastante acogedor a las afueras de Liverpool rodeado de naturaleza.

Al salir del hospital, me aseguré de que Bella llegara bien a su apartamento a pesar de que era ella la que quería asegurarse que yo llegaba bien. Tomé un baño de agua caliente, me había costado muchísimo separarme de ella, pero debía pensar que pronto la volvería a ver.

Relajado fuimos con el coche de Jasper a recoger a Alice y Bella, ya que mi Volvo se encontraba todavía donde lo dejé el día del accidente, para dirigirnos a casa de mis padres. La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, los padres de Bella y los míos se llevaban bastante bien, Reneé parecía encantada con mi madre y Charlie se encontraba muy entretenido con la conversación que mi padre le daba. Emmet bromeó bastante con Jasper y conmigo, era gratificante vernos a todos así de unidos y felices.

Ya nos habíamos bebido dos botellas de champaña celebrando mi recuperación.

-¿Ya se ha acabado? Vamos Esme deberías sacar otra.- Le dijo Emmet a mi madre.

-No seas mal educado Emmet.- Le reprochó Reneé.

-No te preocupes querida, hay más.- Dijo mi madre sonriente.- Además Emmet puede pedir lo que quiera, me gusta eso de él, que sea tan chiquillo.

-¿Has visto mamá? Esme me quiere.- Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa, todos reímos. Parecía mentira que un tipo tan grande pudiera aguardar esa personalidad infantil.

-Pero esta es la última Emmet, te recuerdo que tienes que conducir y Rosalie también esta bebiendo.- Le apunté con el dedo.

-A mi el alcohol no me afecta.- Dijo elevando una ceja.

-Aún así deberías hacerle caso Emmet.- Le dijo Bella muy seria.

-Ay hermanita no seas aguafiestas, estamos celebrando la recuperación de tu novio.- Bella bufó. - Y no va a beber él solo, para eso nos tiene a Jasper y a mí.

-Ni que estuviera borracho Emmet, estoy perfectamente.- Le dije sorprendido.

-Claro si solo te has bebido dos copas.- Suspiré y miré a la botella que hacia cinco minutos Esme había puesto en la mesa.

-¿Ya te la has bebido?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-No, me han ayudado.-Emmet llamaba ayuda a que Jasper, Charlie y mi padre solo habían tomado una copa de esa botella.

-Deberías parar ya Emmet.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Está bien…- Dijo un Emmet resignado. Era increíble como Rosalie con una palabra podía moldearlo como si fuera un trozo de plastelina.

-Es bastante tarde, deberíamos irnos.- Dijo la madre de Bella después de un rato.

-Nosotros también nos iremos.- Dijo Alice.

-Sí, yo tengo que recoger mi coche aún.- Dije antes de bostezar.

-Bueno pues ya nos iremos todos- Dijo Emmet.

-Podéis volver cuando queráis esta es vuestra casa.

-Gracias Esme, me tendrás aquí de vez en cuando.- Dijo Emmet. Rosalie le propinó un codazo.

El viaje de regreso fue un poco silencioso, todos estábamos agotados, había sido un día bastante largo también y yo estaba deseando descansar para volver a hacer mi vida normal, debía ir a la universidad y a lo mejor encontrar un trabajo.

Alice y Jasper iban delante, mientras que Bella y yo viajábamos atrás tomados de la mano, de vez en cuando nos sonreíamos, no me dí cuenta del momento que llegamos al apartamento de Bella.

-¿Quieres que te espere?- Me preguntó Jasper.

-No te preocupes, adelántate, dejaré a Bella y vuelvo en seguida con el coche.- Jasper se despidió de Alice con un acalorado beso y se fue.

-Bella tienes que prometerme que un día saldrás de fiesta con nosotros.- Dijo Alice cuando Jasper desapareció.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de las fiestas Alice.

-Hazlo por Edward.- Dijo tomándola de una mano, Bella me miró y sonrió.

-Creo que Edward piensa de la misma manera.- Asentí y miré a Alice alzando las cejas y apretando los labios.

-Sois unos aguafiestas.- Reímos los tres.- Bueno me voy a casa, necesito un descanso.- Se despidió de nosotros y se marchó.

-¿Entramos?- Dije encaminándome hacia su portal.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo subir sola.

-Me quedaré más tranquilo, nunca sabes por donde puede aparecer un cretino y además ya es tarde.- La cogí de la mano. Realmente me preocupaba que Jacob estuviera dentro del portal y pudiera hacerle algo. Bella suspiró.

-Vale.

-¿Has visto? No ha pasado nada.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento.

-Bueno pues mejor, pero así podré dormir bien.- Dije mientras la cogía de la cintura y sentía su espalda en mi torso.

-¿Mañana vendrás?- Dijo dándose la vuelta mientras abría más la puerta con el pie.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Bella miró hacia un lado con desconfianza y después sonrió pícaramente.- Umm…- Dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.- Ya sabes lo que toca siempre que te portas mal.- Dije mientras mis manos viajaban a cada lado de su cintura, preparadas para hacerle cosquillas.

-Ah, no, no, no yo no lo dudo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus brazos viajaban alrededor de mi cuello y se alzaba de puntillas.

Me incliné para poder besarla. Me encantaba esta nueva Bella sin miedo, apasionada y ardiente. Sin previo aviso se aferró, como si fuera posible, más a mi cuerpo, podía sentir cada una de sus curvas en el mío y sus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, de mis brazos, de mi espalda. Me sorprendió cuando Bella sin dejar de besarme me empujó dentro del apartamento y cerró la puerta. Me acorraló contra la pared, nuestros cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo, el calor nos apremiaba y exigía desvestirnos, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y entrecortadas. Mis labios se separaron de los suyos pero no de su piel y fui recorriendo su cuello, hasta su pecho, deleitándome con el movimiento de este por la respiración de Bella, volví a su boca. Tenía que parar en ese preciso momento, no quería llegar demasiado lejos, a lo mejor Bella aun no se sentía preparada. Pero cuando iba a tomar la decisión, una de sus delicadas manos encontró la mía derecha y la elevó hasta posarla sobre uno de sus senos.

- Bella…- Musité contra su boca.

-Mmm.- Se limitó a decir. Me separé un poco para poder mirarla mejor, nuestras respiraciones seguían por las nubes.

-¿Estás segura?- Logré articular. Bella se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de mi rostro.

-No lo sé, solo sé que te necesito.- Se enganchó a mi cuello para obligar a inclinarme para besarla.

Sus besos eran demasiado acalorados y yo comenzaba a notar a mi miembro erectarse, mi mano acarició suavemente su seno por encima de su ropa. Realmente las sensaciones que me brindaba Bella eran las mejores. La cogí a horcajadas y me dispuse a llevarla hasta la habitación sin dejar de mirarla. Después la tumbé en la cama y me puse sobre ella.

Sorprendentemente el sueño y el cansancio habían desaparecido, yo también la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba recorrerla con mis labios una y otra vez, con mis manos, hacerla mía. Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Sus ojos ardían apasionados, realmente me encantaba y tenía que conseguir borrar aquella "primera vez" tan dramática. Bella no era virgen pero realmente era como si lo siguiera siendo, tenía que tratarla como la más frágil flor.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su pierna flexionada para acariciar su pantorrilla, el que llevara puesto un precioso vestido rojo me hacía más sencilla mi tarea. Pude notar como Bella se estremecía. Atrapé su boca con mis labios y la bese con dulzura. De mientras sus manos acababan de desabotonar mi camisa y la tiraba a un lado. Sus cálidas manos enviaban descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y sus labios eran el elixir más dulce que jamás había probado, ella era mi droga.

Cambiamos de posición y Bella se sentó encima mía, comenzó a quitarme el cinturón y desabotonar mis pantalones, de verdad que me iba a matar del placer. Yo de mientras me entretenía desabotonando su vestido y quitándoselo por la cabeza. Sin que Bella dejara de estar encima mía me incorporé para quedar sentado sobre el colchón y comencé a besarla de nuevo. Mis manos acariciaban la suave piel de su cuerpo deleitándose con cada curva descubierta. Una de mis manos llegó al tirante de su sujetador y lo bajó, para después con mi boca besar su hombro derecho, me pareció escuchar un gemido bajito, pero no estaba seguro. Mis manos contornearon sus delicados y frágiles brazos y llegaron hasta el broche del sujetador, en unos segundos su busto quedó expuesto solo para mí.

-Eres tan perfecta Bella…- Dije mientras mis labios viajaban de su cuello a su pecho. Ella prefirió no decir nada. Cambié de posición y me puse sobre ella con cuidado.

Sentía como Bella ejercía fuerza en mis brazos, y me imaginaba que era porque le estaba gustando. Tracé un camino de besos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo y seguí bajando hasta que me encontré con su intimidad, deslicé mis manos para quitarle sus braguitas. Realmente era una Diosa.

-Ed.. Edward bésame.- Me pidió.

Subí por su ombligo trazando otro camino de besos hasta encontrarme con sus pechos, la medida de los cuales era perfecta. Los acaricié con la mano y comencé a besar su pecho izquierdo alrededor de la aureola y después di un pequeño mordisco. Bella se estremeció y soltó un gemido audible, el cual me hizo sonreír. Me erguí para poder observarla, realmente lo estaba pasando bien, estaba llena en sudor y tenía mordido su labio inferior con la cabeza inclinada para atrás, lo cual le daba un aspecto condenadamente sexy. Volví a su boca y nos fundimos en un acalorado beso. Había esperado tanto ese momento…

No me di cuenta cuando Bella me había bajado los boxers y volvió a estar encima mía. Sus ojos me observaron pícaramente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y escondió su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cabeza. Noté cómo una de sus manos memorizaba cada parte de mi pecho, mis brazos, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi miembro, el cual se encontraba totalmente endurecido. Bella comenzó a besarme el cuello y entrelazó la mano que le quedaba libre con la mía derecha fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a masajear mi ahora enorme erección. Se me escapó un gemido muy audible, tan audible que era vergonzoso.

-Be… Bella.- Dije en un hilo de voz, el placer no me permitía hablar.

Por fin Bella levantó su cabeza, necesitaba verla a los ojos y saber cómo estaba, me sorprendí cuando vi aquella mirada ardiente y sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba ruborizada. Se veía enormemente apetecible, tan dulce y tan sexy a la vez. No pude evitar sonreír, sabía que ese rubor se debía a la actividad que estaba practicando.

-No… no tienes por qué hacerlo amor.- Musité cerca de sus labios antes de jadear.

-¿No te gusta?- Dijo preocupada, pero sin dejar de masajear mi miembro, a ver como arreglaba esto, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-Sí... Mmm… me… amm- No podía hablar, se me escapaban los gemidos, era realmente vergonzoso pero intenté concentrarme un poco.- me encanta, pero… pero no te sientas obligada amor.

-Lo hago porqué quiero Edward.- Dijo otra vez con ese rubor adorable en sus mejillas. Sonreí y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Noté que mi virilidad, llamaba a gritos a su intimidad entonces le di la vuelta y me puse sobre ella, comencé a besarla lentamente en los labios, mientras una de mis manos viajaba al centro de su intimidad para comprobar si estaba lista y sí, estaba más que lista. Me separé de sus labios, sin apartar mi dedo de su centro, Bella se mordió el labio inferior sin abrir los ojos, simplemente me encantaba que ella disfrutara tanto conmigo.

-Edwa… Edward hazlo ya.- Soltó un gemido.

-¿Estás segura?- Me daba tanto miedo, hacerle daño o que esas imágenes volvieran a su mente.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente, supe que era el momento en cuanto aquellos ojos marrones brillaban con la mayor de las pasiones y pedían a gritos mi virilidad. Me incliné para besarla y me acerqué a su oído.

-Si… si te hago daño… dímelo por favor.- Le susurré. No le iba a recordar nada de aquella vez, tenía la confianza en que ella me lo diría si eso pasaba.

Bella solo asintió y me sonrió dulcemente cuando volví a erguirme para mirarla por última vez, cogí mi miembro para colocarlo en su centro, después entrelacé mis manos con las suyas fuertemente, una a cada lado de su cabeza y comencé a besarla mientras deslizaba mi miembro al interior de su vagina.

Yo no era ningún experto en el tema del sexo, pero con ella parecía que era mucho más fácil, no necesitaba unas pautas solo nos dejábamos llevar, para mí era la primera vez y si tenía miedo a algo, era a hacerle daño. Poco a poco mi miembro se introducía y escuché como Bella suspiraba fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?- Murmuré cerca de su rostro. Ella solo asintió dos veces rápido sin abrir los ojos, los cuales permanecían fuertemente apretados.

Saqué un poco mi miembro y volví a introducirlo lentamente hasta que esta vez, su vagina recibió todo lo que pudo. Bella se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior y seguía con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, yo lo estaba pasando bien pero me preguntaba por qué no los abría.

-Be..Bella, di algo, haz algo, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté preocupado.

Ella solo se libró de mis manos que aún seguían entrelazadas con las suyas y se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello obligándome a enterrar mi rostro en su cuello.

-Estoy bien.- Susurró en mi oído.- Sigue Edward, por.. Por favor.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, mis embestidas cada vez aumentaban de velocidad, mis manos la seguían acariciando lo cual me provocaba mayor placer, sentía sus uñas enterrarse en la piel de mi espalda, pero no me importaba, eso mejoraba nuestro momento, lo hacía más ardiente. Pronto no pudimos aguantar los gemidos.

-Te quiero.- Susurré en su oído.

-Yo… también, te quiero.. Te….. Quiero.- Murmuró entre gemidos. No pude evitar sonreír antes de que se escapara otro gemido de mi boca.

Bella y yo comenzamos a gemir fuertemente a la vez, me encontraba en mi paraíso personal, nos encontrábamos fuertemente abrazados mientras nuestras caderas chocaban cada segundo, cada vez más rápido hasta que el placer era insoportable y al fin alcanzamos el punto máximo de nuestra pasión. Comencé a disminuir mis movimientos hasta que dejé mi miembro unos segundos en su interior. Besé su cuello con suavidad y dulzura y me erguí para mirarla a la cara, tenía pintada una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados lo cual me molestaba bastante, decidí sacar mi miembro al fin y me tumbé de costado observándola. Una lágrima hizo que mi tranquilidad se esfumara, ella aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?- Dije aún con mi respiración agitada.

-Estoy bien Edward.- Dijo mientras abría sus grandes ojos y se giraba para poder mirarme, pero sus lágrimas no me tranquilizaban nada.

-No estás bien, estás llorando, ¿te he hecho daño? Soy un inútil.- Dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Bella sonrió.

-¿No lo ves? Estoy feliz, lloro de la felicidad que siento.- Volvió a sonreír. Yo fruncí mi ceño.- Ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida, ha sido la perfecta primera vez que alguna vez soñé, nos hemos amado libremente, sin dejar de hacer lo que hemos querido y dándole al otro lo mejor. De verdad, me he emocionado cuando… bueno..- comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Me has sentido dentro?- Dije arqueando las cejas.

-Sí… no sé, ha sido tan especial, me estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por la emoción, si te miraba en ese instante sabría que no podría aguantar y tú te asustarías. Ha sido perfecto amor. Me siento realmente feliz, por todo.

-¿Qué es todo?- pregunté curioso mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y me abrazaba a ella fuertemente.

-Pues todo, por fin he superado mi trauma, eso significa mucho para mí, no he visto nada que no fueras tú y cuando cerraba mis ojos solo veía tu imagen y recordaba tu nombre, por fin hemos podido hacer el amor, cosa que esperaba con ansías, porque realmente yo te necesitaba y me hacías vibrar cada vez que me besabas, pero el miedo no me dejaba continuar..- Hizo una pausa mientras no dejaba de acariciarme el pelo.- Y bueno has salido perfectamente de ese horrendo accidente que te tuvo postrado 4 meses en una cama… lo siento tanto…- Volví a notar ese tono de culpabilidad en su voz así que me erguí para mirarla.

-Bella, no tienes que sentir nada, estoy bien, además lo va a pagar muy caro.

-Pero ¿cómo? No hay pruebas.- Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Las buscaremos amor, tiene que haberlas, pero por favor ahora no pensemos en eso, solo en ti y en mí.- Le di un dulce beso en la mejilla y volví a acomodarme en su cuerpo desnudo.

-Me duele tanto no haber sido perfecta para ti…- Otra vez ese tono.

-Siempre has sido perfecta, ya te lo dije Bella, el que hubiese pasado _eso_ en tu vida, no significaba nada para quererte más o menos, te quiero por quien eres, porque eres la persona perfecta que encaja en mi vida y el haberte tenido hoy entre mis brazos afirmaba lo que ya me había imaginado anteriormente y que ya te había dicho.

-¿El qué?

-Pues que tu ingenuidad y tu inocencia seguían ahí y que eso no te lo había quitado nadie, éramos dos amantes que hacían por primera vez el amor.- Bella no contestó y yo guardé silencio con ella.

Me sentía en paz, con mis ojos cerrados mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo y contorneaba cada rasgo de mi rostro. Estaba realmente relajado entre sus brazos. Sabía que hacer el amor con la persona a la que se ama era lo mejor que podía pasar, pero jamás pensé sentirme tan feliz como me sentí en ese momento. Era algo extraño que jamás había sentido. Era un cúmulo de sentimientos que se iban intensificando a la vez que aumentaba el placer, todos ellos para hacerte sentir mejor. Era algo que no se podía explicar, era algo que había que vivir.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunté juguetón después de un rato. Bella dejó de acariciarme y me incorporé un poco para mirarla. Sus labios sonreían de manera sensual y sus ojos me miraban con una picardía que debería estar prohibida.

-Yo creo que aún puedo aguantar un poco más despierta.- Dijo mientras trazaba círculos en mi pecho y mi piel comenzaba a erizarse por el contacto.- Y podríamos aprovechar un poco más el momento, ¿no crees?- Dijo mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a mis labios.

Ahogue un gemido y comencé a besarla apasionadamente para comenzar nuestra segunda ronda, la cual no sería la última.

El débil sol comenzó a despertarme cuando traspasó mis párpados, no sabía la hora que era, pero me encontraba realmente feliz, era el mejor despertar que había tenido alguna vez. Me encontraba tumbado de lado abrazado a Bella por la cintura desde su espalda, una de mis piernas se encontraba entrelazada con la suya izquierda. Levanté un poco mi cabeza con cuidado para no despertarla y comencé a observar su desnudez: su pelo se encontraba apartado hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su nuca, la línea que se formaba desde esta hasta el final de su espalda era perfecta, su piel parecía pura seda solo con mirarla y te invitaba a acariciarla, sus muslos eran de ensueño y la forma de sus piernas no envidiaban a la de ninguna modelo famosa. Dormía plácidamente con una de sus manos debajo de su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos hermosos descansaban cerrados, dándole ese toque de ángel que me encantaba. Sus labios entreabiertos y un poco hinchados la hacían ver como la más bella de las Diosas y toda ella era mía. No nos habíamos tapado en toda la noche, habíamos dormido con el calor que nos otorgaban nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Noté como se estremecía al cabo de un rato, se deshizo de mi pierna entrelazada a la suya y giró para abrazarme fuertemente.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Los mejores buenos días que me han dado.- Respondí con una sonrisa, Bella me abrazó con más fuerza por el cuello.

-Te quiero.

-Mmm, sí realmente son los mejores.- Dije mientras le propinaba un beso en su mejilla.- Aunque creo que mejor deberíamos separarnos porque tu cuerpo tan pegado al mío me está causando estragos.- Reí ante la sinceridad de mi afirmación.

-¿Ah sí?- Bella se apretó más a mi cuerpo y comenzó a rozar su intimidad con mi virilidad, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bella… por favor… no… seas mala.- Soltó unas risitas y se apartó para taparse con la sábana.

-Vale.- Volvió a reír. Claro ahora me había dejado en una situación algo vergonzosa, me pareció notar un calor sospechoso en mi rostro, pero me las iba a pagar.- Umm, parece que él también se ha despertado.- Dijo mirando sorprendida en dirección a mi miembro. Me acerqué hasta ella y la besé acaloradamente, dejarme así no era nada justo. Comencé a acariciarla por debajo de la sábana y noté como se estremecía, señal de que se encontraba excitada. Una de mis manos viajó hasta sus nalgas y comenzó a bajar por su pelvis hasta encontrar su intimidad muy lentamente, se encontraba muy húmeda.

-¿Quién está despierto ahora?- Pregunté.

-¿Quién es el malo ahora?- Respondió con otra pregunta.

-Tranquila no te dejaré así.- Sonreí con picardía y comenzamos una ronda más.

Nos despertó más tarde el sonido del teléfono. Bella se deshizo rápidamente de nuestro abrazo para cogerlo en su mesita de noche.

-¿Sí?…. Ah hola… - Sonrió- Mmm… - me miró- sí…- Comenzó a sonrojarse.- Toma, es Jasper.- ¿Jasper? Claro, al final no volví a casa.

-Hola Jasper.- Una risa se escuchó desde la otra línea.

-¿Qué pasa? Anoche me dejaste solo, ya me podrías haber avisado.

-Bueno lo siento hermano, es que nos surgieron unos imprevistos.- Dije mientras le sonreía a Bella.

-¿Unos imprevistos?- Hubo un silencio- Espera, ¿es que tú y Bella ya…?

-Jasper…

-¡Eso es que sí!- A veces podía resultar tan emocionado como Alice, era algo que tenían en común.- ¡Ya era hora hermano!- Bella comenzó a besarme y a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Bueno y ¿cómo ha sido?

-Jasper, por favor…. ¿Podemos… podemos hablar más tarde?- Dije intentando parecer lo más normal posible, ya que Bella volvía a hacer de las suyas.

-Oh entiendo, claro, después nos vemos, espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Sí, claro.- sonreí.- Hasta luego Jasper.- Dejé el teléfono sobre la cama.- Creo que te acabas de ganar algo.- Dije un poco indiferente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿El qué?

-¡Cosquillas!

-Ah , no, no, no.- Comenzó a reírse cuando mis manos comenzaron a provocarle las cosquillas.

-¿Vas a volver a portarte mal señorita?- Dije sin apartar mis manos de su abdomen.

-¡No!- Dijo sin parar de reír.

-Vale ¿seguro, eh?- Mis manos dejaron libre su delicado cuerpo, la miré fijamente.- ¿Nos vamos a duchar y a desayunar?, no sé tú pero yo tengo bastante hambre.- Asintió con ganas.- Muy bien pues manos a la obra.- La besé y se levantó para ducharse.

Mis ojos recorrieron su figura desnuda hasta la puerta del baño que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, el agua comenzó a correr y ya me estaba imaginando como las gotas surcaban su suave piel, tenía que hacer algo para obligarme a no dirigirme al baño en ese preciso momento. Mi mente tuvo una brillante idea en ese mismo instante.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural al pasar al lado de la puerta del baño y no adentrarme en él, seguí hasta el pasillo hacia el baño en donde me duché aquel día de lluvia, cogí una de las toallas y me la enrollé en la cintura para taparme un poco. No es que me avergonzara que Bella me viese en ese estado, pero me resultaba extraño andar desnudo por todo el apartamento. Metí los boxers que había lavado previamente en el lavabo del baño en la secadora y me dispuse a preparar algo para desayunar: un par de tostadas y dos zumos de naranja que exprimí yo mismo. Después con la misma prisa intenté ducharme lo más rápido posible en el baño del pasillo para alcanzar a Bella y conseguí acabar antes que ella, fui a buscar mis boxers y me coloqué las mismas prendas del día anterior: mis vaqueros y mi camisa color caqui. Me peiné y salí para que Bella cuando saliera me encontrara ya sentado y esperándola.

-Mmm, ¿cómo has sido tan rápido?- Levanté la cabeza.

-Soy eficaz ¿a qué sí?- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Es que no sé como te ha dado tiempo a hacer todo esto.- Dijo mientras le ponía mermelada a su tostada.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunté cuando me pasó el cuchillo para untarme la mermelada en mi tostada.

-Hombre, la verdad es que bastante, aunque claro después de quemar tantas calorías…- Dijo como si dijera que había ido a correr una maratón.

-Claro, es muy duro.- Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pues yo quiero volver a recordar lo duro que es.-Reí ante su entonación picaresca.

-Bella, no me busques, no sabes el esfuerzo que me ha costado no meterme en la ducha y tengo que ir a ver a Jasper, que anoche lo dejé solo, aunque bueno se tendrá que acostumbrar.

-Claro, pronto vas a venir a vivir conmigo, ¿a qué sí?- Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Asentí.- Además Jasper creo que ya está planeando algo parecido con Alice, por lo que ella me ha dicho.-Dijo mirando la tostada.

-¿Qué? ¡Jasper no me ha dicho nada! Soy el último en enterarse de todo.- Dije con el ceño fruncido, realmente me molestaba que Jasper no fuera capaz de habérmelo dicho.

-Bueno recuerda que has estado ausente por 4 meses y que hace a penas dos días que has salido del hospital, dale su tiempo, seguro que no iba a tardar en decírtelo. - Puse mis ojos en blanco, Bella tenía razón.

* * *

**Capítulo 9! HOT HOT!**

**Esto se acabaa... :/**

**Besoos!  
**


	10. ¿PRUEBAS?

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

_

* * *

  
_

¿PRUEBAS?

-¿¡Vas a traer a Alice a vivir aquí!?- Tenía a Jasper cogido por los dos hombros y yo debía tener la mirada de un loco.

Acababa de volver del apartamento de Bella con mi coche y ya lo había bombardeado con esa pregunta. Me agradaba saber que iban a vivir juntos también, Jasper se merecía a Alice, se les notaba que habían nacido para estar juntos.

-Tranquilo, por favor, ya veo que Bella no podía dejar que yo te lo contara.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía al sofá para sentarse. Corrí tras él hasta sentarme a su lado.

-No metas a Bella en esto, me lo ha dicho porque surgió en una conversación pero no te molestes.- Dije con una media sonrisa mientras le miraba algo apenado.

-Da igual.- Hizo una pausa.- Pues sí le pedí a Alice, hace poco, que cuando acabara todo esto viniera a vivir conmigo.

-Eso esta muy bien.- Le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro derecho.

-¡Eh! Echaba de menos esos puñetazos, pero no hacia falta que te esforzaras tanto en recordármelo.- Dijo riéndose.- Bueno y ¿Tú cuando te vas con Bella?- Me quedé a cuadros, no recordaba que le hubiese contado nada a Jasper sobre que iba a irme a vivir con Bella, pero caí en seguida.

-Alice…- Nos reímos con ganas.- ¿Estas dos de dónde sacan tiempo para hablar tanto?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero ya sabes, a las mujeres les da más tiempo a hacer cosas durante el día.- Volvimos a reír.- Bueno y ¿sabes algo sobre Jacob Black? - Tensé mi mandíbula al segundo de escuchar su nombre.

-No, no sabemos nada, Bella dice que no hay pruebas pero hay que sacarlas de alguna parte, esa sabandija no puede quedar libre, ¿Tú que dices?

-Sí, opino lo mismo que tú.- Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza varias veces.

-No sé había pensado en que igual habían grabado el accidente las cámaras que están colgadas en la valla del parque de al lado de casa de Bella.

-Creo que hay un Banco cerca de casa de Bella, a lo mejor también nos puede servir esa cámara de seguridad,¿no crees? - Asentí.

-El problema estaría en que las cámaras no recogieran la información suficiente. A lo mejor Jacob ha cambiado de coche y si él mismo no sale no serviría y creo que tampoco existen personas que puedan testificar que fue él.

-A no ser que él saliera del coche para corroborar que había hecho bien su trabajo. - Pensé por unos segundos esa opción.

-Podría ser, es algo que podría servir.

-¿Bella no conoce a ningún vecino que viera el accidente?

-Sinceramente no lo he hablado mucho con ella, se siente culpable por lo que me ha pasado y por eso prefiero no sacar la conversación, pero tendré que hacerlo.- Dije mirándome las manos.- Me imagino que si lo hubiera ella hubiese hecho algo también.

-Es posible, yo creo que deberías contratar a un abogado.

-Sí es lo más lógico ¿no?- Jasper asintió.

El saber que había alguna posibilidad para enviar a ese mal nacido a la cárcel era el impulso que necesitaba para averiguar todo lo que fuese posible. Mi padre estuvo totalmente de acuerdo conmigo en contratar a un abogado y él mismo me aconsejo contratar también a un detective privado para conseguir más información sobre Jacob Black. Todo corrió a cargo de mi padre, por supuesto, yo aún no tenía nada de dinero, pero cuando todo acabara y encontrara trabajo le pagaría todo lo que había hecho por mí, padres como los que tenía no quedaban en todas partes y ahora entre la Universidad y el tema de encontrar a ese maleante no tenía tiempo de trabajar.

Me había mudado al apartamento de Bella hacía dos semanas, cuatro días después de salir del hospital, estaba ansioso por irme a vivir con ella y aunque no pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas a causa de todo lo acontecido, todas las noches eran confidentes de lo mucho que nos habíamos echado de menos y de todos los besos y caricias que nos habíamos reprimido durante el día.

Bella no dejaba que fuera solo con Jasper o mi padre a hablar con mi abogado o el detective, quería acompañarme a todas partes y la verdad es que eso para mí era un gran apoyo. Cada día me demostraba la fuerza con la que luchaba y la superación que había conseguido con el tema de Jacob. Tenía que conseguir como fuera que él acabara en la cárcel, sobretodo para que pagara lo que le había hecho a Bella, porque yo no pensaba quedarme callado y haría todo lo posible por encontrar posibles víctimas, aunque hasta el momento no había encontrado nada, solo habíamos conseguido las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del parque y el Banco.

En estas se lograba ver el coche y la matrícula, pero ni rastro de Jacob, y como era de esperar el coche lo habían encontrado abandonado en mitad de un escampado. Bella había preguntado a todos sus vecinos acerca de aquel intento de asesinato pero nadie sabía nada o al menos nadie decía nada, no se sabía si era por miedo o porqué realmente había nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó desanimada mientras caía en la cama exhausta, después de haberse puesto el pijama.

Realmente las probabilidades que había de encontrarlo eran muy pocas, pero tenía que haber algo. El cuerpo de policía estaba trabajando duro en encontrar alguna prueba que le identificara dentro del coche y el mejor aliado que teníamos ahora era el padre de Bella. Ella sabía perfectamente que su padre no dejaría las cosas así como así, pero tenía sus dudas en que encontraran algo, yo por mi parte pensaba que no podía ser tan perfecto, algún fallo tuvo que cometer aquel día.

-Tranquila Bella, seguro que todo va a acabar muy pronto y con final feliz.- Dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla y le acariciaba el cabello una y otra vez hasta que quedó dormida sobre mi pecho.

Solo pedía que se impartiera justicia, Jacob no podía tener tanta suerte, no, cuando había hecho tanto mal a dos personas. Había una cosa que tenía que admitir y que si no era segura era casi segura, Jacob estaba obsesionado con Bella y dudaba en que pudiera hacerle daño a alguien más que no fuera a ella. Lo que él sentía por Bella era un sentimiento enfermizo de posesión y eso podía destruirlo si no reconocía a tiempo que tenía un problema.

Miré a Bella, se encontraba totalmente relajada, una de sus piernas descansaba en la mía izquierda y una de sus manos la mantenía entrelazada con la mía derecha, ya la podíamos definir como "nuestra postura" . Me gustaba verla descansar, durante el día la notaba tan pensativa y concentrada en encontrar algo sobre Jake que en el único momento que volvía a verla con la serenidad que tanto me gustaba era después de hacer el amor y al dormir y no me importaría estar despierto toda la noche, era lo único que me hacía sentir bien, ella.

Los días pasaban sin rastro de Jacob y yo estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, cada vez había menos probabilidades. Era sábado y me encontraba con Bella en la cama, observándola, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en mi pecho desnudo. Me encantaba despertarme antes que ella solo para eso, pero pronto noté un leve movimiento y más fuerza en su abrazo, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pecho.

-Buenos días corazón.- Susurré cerca de su oído.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa después de erguirse para mirarme y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Creo que es lo único que hago bien y en la parte del día que me siento mejor, cuando estamos los dos aquí.- Uno de sus dedos contorneó mis labios y su mirada quedó fija en estos.- ¿Nos levantamos?- Dijo subiendo la mirada.- Hay que hacer bastantes cosas antes de ir a casa de tus padres.- Asentí con ganas y la besé antes de levantarnos.

Me encantaba vivir con Bella, eso no solo significaba dormir con ella, también otras cosas como compartir tareas domésticas. El sábado era el día de la semana que íbamos a comer a casa de mis padres y el domingo íbamos a casa de los suyos, los demás días de la semana solíamos quedar de vez en cuando con Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie, aunque muchas veces estos se apuntaban a acompañarnos a las comilonas de los sábados.

El sábado se había convertido en el día de la limpieza general del apartamento, ya que entre semana no quedaba tiempo. Bella limpiaba nuestra habitación y la que antes era de Emmet y yo los baños y la cocina. El comedor lo hacíamos entre los dos, yo limpiaba el polvo mientras ella pasaba la mopa y después la fregona.

-Tan sexy como siempre.- Me dijo mientras rozaba el lado izquierdo de su cadera con el mío y me regalaba una sonrisa burlona.

- Si no te gusta como lo hago, puedes hacerlo tú misma.- Dije bromeando.

-No te lo tomes a mal, realmente me encanta como te queda ese paño como complemento en las manos.- Dijo riéndose. Dejé el marco de fotos al cual le acababa de quitar el polvo.

-Pues a mí, me gusta muchísimo como te queda la escoba.- Dije acercándome a ella lentamente, del mueble de la televisión hasta el sofá donde se encontraba ella.

-Pues yo creo que te queda mejor sin esa camisa horrenda que llevas…- Dijo señalando mi camisa y comenzando a desabotonarla.- Sería mejor quitarla, ¿no?

-¿Mi camisa es horrenda? Pues señorita tengo que decir que esa camiseta de chándal le queda muy mal y no le favorece en nada y estos pantalones…- Hice una mueca de horror.- Son incombinables.- Bella comenzó a reír, la cogí, la tumbé en el sofá y quedé encima de ella.

-Te acabas de parecer a Alice.- Dijo riendo aún mientras sus piernas se enganchaban a mi cadera. Me reí con ella y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Después comencé a besarla con dulzura, Bella no paraba de acariciarme ferozmente y yo no me quedaba muy atrás, nos deseábamos tanto que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora que era, hasta que mis ojos se abrieron para depositar el paño que aún llevaba en la mano encima de la mesita que se encontraba al lado del sofá y me topé con el reloj.

-¡Diablos!- Dije mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba a un lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Bella con horror en el rostro, lo cual me hizo reír, aunque no estaba en el mejor estado ya que había una parte de mi cuerpo en especial que se había despertado más de lo normal.

-Mira la hora que es, vamos a llegar tarde.- Me levanté y me puse de espaldas a ella, ya que mi bulto en los pantalones era bastante notable. Disimulé como pude abrochándome los botones de la camisa.

-¡Es verdad! Anda ves a comprar algo de postre mientras acabo de recoger todo esto.- Me quedé de piedra ¿Tenía que bajar en este estado? Por más que le rogaba a esa parte de mi cuerpo que se tranquilizara no había manera.- ¿Edward?- Era más que evidente que la gente se daría cuenta, o eso o pensarían que realmente yo había nacido demasiado bien dotado.

-Sí amor.- Dije sin darme la vuelta.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo mientras intentaba ponerse frente a mí y yo la esquivaba.

-Na…nada voy a ir al baño un momento y ahora bajo.- Fui a encaminarme al baño pero unas delicadas manos me detuvieron.

-¿Me das un besito?- No me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya se había enganchado a mi cuello, pero se apartó en seguida y miró hacia abajo con una media sonrisa.- Edward, ¿quieres que baje yo mientras tú… mientras…?- No pudo acabar y comenzó a reír. Enfadado me aparté y me dirigí al baño.

-No hace falta, esto se me pasa, ves recogiéndolo todo, yo bajo a por el postre.- Pero Bella me volvió a alcanzar.

-Lo siento cariño, es que me ha hecho gracia.- Soltó una risita.- Perdóname.- Me miró con esos ojos inocentes y no pude negarme, puse en blanco mis ojos y le di un corto beso.

-No pasa nada.- Dije mirándola.

-Puedo bajar yo.

-No, de verdad será un momento, me refresco la cara y estaré bien, de hecho creo que ha mejorado.- Dije tímidamente.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, lo haces poco, pero me gusta.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, miré a otro lado y cambié el tema.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra señorita.- Bella asintió.

Me refresqué la cara y eso jugó bastante a mi favor, después de dos minutos la cosa había bajado bastante y no se notaba. Nunca me había pasado, pues Bella y yo siempre finalizábamos lo comenzado pero esta vez el hecho de no acabar y seguir teniendo a Bella tan cerca aunque tuviéramos prisa en irnos hacía que mi erección no desistiera, por eso necesitaba ir al baño. Salí y Bella ya casi estaba lista, solo le quedaba vestirse, así que de mientras fui a la panadería y quedé con ella de encontrarnos en mi Volvo.

Compré algunos dulces variados de hojaldre, algunos con crema o nata y otros con chocolate, los favoritos de Bella, me dirigí al coche a esperarla ya no quedaría mucho para que bajara. Normalmente las mujeres tardaban mucho en arreglarse, pero Bella era un asunto a parte, estaba lista muy pronto. Había esperado encontrármela esperándome a mi al salir de la panadería ya que la cola allí era un poco larga. Esperé dos minutos más, pero Bella no aparecía. Empecé a asustarme un poco, a lo mejor le había pasado algo, no era normal que ella tardara tanto. Salí del coche, lo cerré y me encaminé hacia su apartamento, cogí el ascensor y saqué las llaves para abrir.

-Bella.- La llamé cuando abrí la puerta, pero nadie contestó.- ¿Amor?- Decidí pasar al comedor y a la cocina pero ahí no estaba, y yo estaba asustándome cada vez más.-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?.-Me dirigí hacia el pasillo, y me asomé al baño pero ni rastro, me pareció escuchar una voz en nuestro dormitorio.- ¡Bella!

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de repente y me quedé con pies de plomo al ver la escena. Bella y su mirada de miedo. Le faltaba un tirante del vestido verde que se había puesto y su cuello se encontraba preso a causa del brazo que amenazaba con presionarlo.

Jacob Black se encontraba en la habitación, en la esquina más lejana de la habitación. No sabía que hacer, evidentemente la sangre me hervía por apartar a ese mal nacido de Bella de un puñetazo, pero si lo hacía Bella podía sufrir. La tenía aferrada a él con posesión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté enseñando las palmas de mis manos para que viera que no tenía nada.- Suéltala Jacob, es lo mejor para todos.

-Será lo mejor para ti. - Bella tenía su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Espero que no te hayas atrevido a hacerle nada.- Di un paso en su dirección.

-No lo hagas.- Amenazó presionando un poco más su brazo alrededor del cuello de Bella, esta me miraba pidiendo ayuda. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-¿Quieres a Bella?- Jacob frunció el ceño ante mi pregunta.

-¡Claro que la quiero!, si no, no estaría aquí.

-Pues no lo estás demostrando. Cuando en realidad quieres a alguien, haces todo lo posible por que esa persona se sienta bien y no la obligas a hacer nada que no quiera y es lo que estás haciendo con Bella.- Respondí dando un paso más, pero aún me encontraba muy lejos.

-No te acerques más, o te juro que…- No terminó la amenaza, pero apretó más con el brazo el cuello de Bella.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas? ¿Así la quieres Jacob?- La mirada de Jacob cambió un segundo. El segundo que hizo que su brazo se relajara y dejara de presionar el cuello de Bella y el segundo que a esta misma le permitió intentar escapar, pero Jacob fue mucho más rápido y volvió a cogerla por la cintura así que fue mi momento.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraban y golpeé fuertemente su rostro, estiré de Bella y la empujé contra la cama. Volví a golpearle con fuerza esta vez en el estómago.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de intentarlo otra vez?, ¿pensabas que estaba indefensa?- Pero me confié demasiado y esta vez fue él, el que me golpeó fuertemente a mí en el estómago.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Bella horrorizada. El dolor era peliagudo pero no había acabado conmigo.

-Corre Bella.- Le pedí.

Lo empujé y caímos al suelo, me senté encima suya para propinarle varios puñetazos en la cara. Bella salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando noté que había quedado un poco inconsciente dejé de golpearle y miré para asegurarme de todas maneras, entonces me sorprendió con un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo y comenzó a correr para salir de la habitación, me levanté como pude y le seguí y antes de que volviera a coger a Bella, lo cogí de la cintura para que ella pudiera escapar.

-¡Bella por favor vete de aquí!- Dije después de darle un puñetazo más.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo, ya he avisado a la policía!.

-¡Sal de aquí!- Pero hice mal en voltearme para decírselo, Jacob volvió a cogerme desprevenido y me soltó un puñetazo más abajo del estómago, el movimiento hacia delante de mi cuerpo hizo que pudiera agarrarlo antes de que se lanzara otra vez a por ella, pero me arrastraba con él, hasta que lo apoltroné contra la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Jake basta!- Ordenó Bella, escuchaba su voz todo el rato, pero estaba más concentrado en los golpes y en golpear a Jake.

Jacob abrió la puerta corredera, nos quedamos a 1 metro de distancia, él dentro de la cocina y yo en la puerta. Miró el conjunto de cuchillos de cocina que se encontraba encima de la encimera, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo ya había cogido uno.

-Jacob, tranquilo, no hagas ninguna tontería.- Intenté calmarlo.- ¿Quieres que esto lo vea Bella? ¿Acaso no la quieres?- Dije con las manos en alto.

-Quítate, no te quiero matar, así que no me obligues.

-¡Jake suelta eso!- Gritó Bella con voz desesperada.

-Tú no le quieres Bella, me quieres a mí, solo a mí.- Dijo sin apartarme la vista de encima.

-Jake no te quiero, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Me quieres Bella, y te lo voy a demostrar cuando me deshaga de este pelele.

Sin pensárselo dos veces empuñó el cuchillo y a mi no me dio tiempo a hacer otra cosa más que dar un paso atrás, pero eso no bastó, noté un dolor punzante justo debajo de mi clavícula izquierda, eso causó que cayera al suelo.

-¡Edward, no!- Noté los pasos de Bella, pero Jake pisó una de mis piernas y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Corre Bella!- Dije horrorizado.

Intenté girarme con la mano sobre la herida, aun no había visto la sangre, pero esa zona estaba muy húmeda. Bella intentaba escapar de los brazos de Jacob el cual la arrastraba a la puerta. Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor era inmenso y mis movimientos muy lentos.

-¡Edward!- Volvió a gritar Bella desesperada mientras Jacob abría la puerta para sacarla.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la puerta que ya había cerrado Jacob, Bella gritaba mi nombre pero nadie salía en nuestra ayuda, ¿cómo podía ser la gente tan cobarde? Subieron al ascensor. Intenté bajar las escaleras rápido pero sabía que no sería suficiente, así que en el último tramo caí de rodillas, sin darme cuenta hice fuerza con mi brazo derecho y el dolor volvió más fuerte, quería correr pero no podía. Llevé mis manos a los ojos e intenté secar las lágrimas. ¿Qué haría él con lo que más quería en esta vida? Se había llevado todo lo que tenía, sin ella no sería nada, pero me juré que haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. Desanimado comencé a sollozar, había dejado el móvil en el apartamento, así que subiría a pedir ayuda.

Cuando me levanté para volver al apartamento escuché el ascensor pararse en el piso de Bella y salir a varias personas. Me asomé por la esquina y vi que un policía se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡Está aquí!- Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia a mí y poner su brazo por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo para ayudarme. Le fui a preguntar por Bella pero…

-¡Edward!- Gritó Bella corriendo en mi dirección y atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo. La apreté con fuerza contra mí eran tantos los deseos de que no le hubiese pasado nada que la herida no era ni la mitad de dolorosa de lo que recordaba, pero poco a poco el dolor fue aumentando y aspiré aire con dolor. - Oh no, mira como estás.- Dijo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Bella, estoy bien, estamos juntos.- Levanté mi mano izquierda para acariciarle el rostro y secarle las lágrimas.

-Debería bajar, ha llegado una ambulancia .- Miré al policía de al lado.

-Muchas gracias.- Bella intentó que me apoyara en ella y llegamos hasta el ascensor para bajar y de allí salimos hacia la ambulancia.

-Perdóname.- Dijo sollozando mientras me tumbaba en la camilla. Me cogió la mano izquierda, se sentaba justo al lado.

-No vuelvas a pedirme perdón, no tienes la culpa de nada amor. Después de todo la policía ya lo tiene y ahora si que no podrá hacer nada.- Dije sonriendo. Noté que me inyectaban algo, pero no dejé de mirarla.

-Siempre acabas en el hospital.- Dijo agachando la mirada.

-Bella, estoy bien, ni siquiera tendré que ingresar, serán un par de puntos y a casa.- Bella seguía sin mirarme.-Bella..- Nada.- Bella mírame por favor.- Alzó la vista para encontrarse con mis ojos.- Prométeme que nunca volverás a echarte la culpa por nada de lo que me pase, prométemelo. - Me miró a los ojos sin decirme nada.- Por favor.

-Vale.- Dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPÍTULOO, creo que quedan 2 más :)**

**besitoos!  
**


	11. Y FUERON FELICES

SUPERANDO TRABAS

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. En esta historia son todos humanos._

* * *

Capítulo 11. Y FUERON FELICES

-Deberíamos salir ya, ¿qué van a pensar? - Me dijo Bella en un susurro casi imperceptible, mientras yo la tenía aferrada fuertemente a mí, sin intención de soltarla aún. Ella estaba haciendo lo posible por zafarse de mis brazos.

-Yo no pienso dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.- Dije mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. Bella había jugado con fuego hacia unos segundos y ahora necesitaba el beso que me estaba negando.

-Edward, de verdad, van a venir a por nosotros.- Volvió a susurrar haciendo menos fuerza. Me acerqué más a su rostro.

-Solo quiero uno.- Tracé una línea desde su sien hasta su mandíbula con la punta de mi nariz.- Vamos Bella, compláceme.- Esto último lo murmuré a un centímetro de sus labios. Su respiración ya se notaba entrecortada, ¿Qué más le daba? Ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en mi abrazo, alcancé a besar sus labios con el más desesperado de los deseos.

Sus labios se sentían cálidos y el sentir su rendición cuando comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sus frágiles manos hacía que todavía mi beso fuera más insistente. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y nos separamos.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya.- Susurró contra mis labios.

-Creo que me lo merecía…- Murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Ahora sí, es hora de que salgamos.- Me cogió de la mano y estiró dándome la espalda para con su mano libre abrir la puerta, pero fui más rápido y la abracé por la espalda, apresando sus dos brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Creo que no ha sido suficiente.- Susurré en su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Edward… - Dijo en un gemido. Tracé un camino de besos desde ese punto hasta su hombro desnudo.- - Ed..ward.. Tenemos… tenemos que… salir. - Dijo con su voz ronca, sonreí, no podía dejarla, la giré en un movimiento repentino y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

- Me encanta hacerte sentir.- Susurré frente a su rostro. Bella bufó y enredó sus manos en mi cabello, presionando mi cabeza contra la suya para besarme. El beso era apasionado, tanto que comenzó a causarme un estado al que no quería llegar, pero cuando fui a apartarme…

-¡Anda, ya decía yo que tardabais mucho! - Nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Emmet, Bella se quedó de espaldas a su hermano aún, con el rostro encendido.

-Emmet… ahora salimos.- Yo lo único que hice fue aguantarme la risa, para mi sorpresa Emmet me guiñó un ojo y echó la puerta para alante sin cerrarla del todo.

-Lo sabía, ¿has visto? - Me reprochó Bella enfadada. Yo solo me reí.- ¿Te hace gracia? A mi ninguna, seguro que ya se lo ha contado a todos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Somos novios, ¿no? - Bella se quedó en silencio durante dos segundos.

-Sí… pero Emmet ha visto de la manera que me besabas… y… es mi hermano…

-No pienses más tontita, venga vamos a salir.- Le di un beso en la mejilla .- Nos estarán echando de menos. -Esta vez yo cogí su mano y casi tuve que arrastrarla para que saliera. Pude escuchar sus bufidos desde la habitación hasta el comedor.

-Si que habéis tardado.- Se quejó Alice, Emmet rió.

-Lo siento Alice.- Se disculpó Bella sonrojada, yo sonreí.

-¿Y esa cara Edward? - Preguntó Jasper.

-¿No puedo sonreír? Estoy feliz. - Jasper asintió entendiéndome, solo necesitábamos una mirada para entendernos.

-Bueno… ¿Y la cámara Bella? - Preguntó Rosalie, mirando nuestras manos, como buscándola. Bella me miró con los ojos más grandes cayendo en la cuenta y comenzó ruborizarse.

-Cariño, eres muy despistada.- Dijo Reneé con una sonrisa.

-Esto… voy a buscarla.- Se deshizo de mi mano y corrió hacia la habitación, yo me senté en una silla. Escuché algunas risitas.

-¿De qué os reís?- Pregunté divertido.

-Nada Edward, simplemente sois demasiado obvios.- Respondió mi madre dulcemente. Yo solo pude sonreír.

_FLASHBACK**_

_-Oye Bella, podrías sacar la cámara digital que te regalé por tu cumpleaños para hacernos una foto.- Propuso Alice hacía 20 minutos._

_-Es una gran idea.- Respondió Rosalie._

_-Voy a buscarla.- Dije yo. Me levanté dejándolos a todos hablando, pero cuando llegué al dormitorio y abrí el cajón donde debía estar la cámara, no estaba. Rebusqué por los demás cajones de la cómoda y del armario, pero no encontré nada. - ¡Bella! ¡¿Sabes donde está la cámara?!- Dije en voz alta para que me escuchara, pero no contestó, en unos segundos estaba en la habitación, nuestra habitación._

_-Debe estar donde siempre, ¿no? - Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido._

_-No está en ninguna parte. - Respondí._

_-Ah, ya sé.- Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Dónde está?- Pregunté curioso. Bella se acercó a mi lentamente, presionando su dedo índice en mi pecho._

_-Debe estar en mi bolso aún, cuando volvimos de nuestro paseo ayer, no me dio tiempo a ordenar nada porque el señor ansioso no me dejó ni quitarme los zapatos.- Dijo con una mirada de picardía, muy cerca de mi rostro. A continuación dejó de presionarme con el dedo e intentó darse la vuelta, pero la cogí con fuerza, aunque sin hacerle daño, por su cintura._

_-¿Señor ansioso?- Dije acercándome a su rostro, Bella tragó pesadamente y me miró._

_-Deberíamos salir ya, ¿qué van a pensar?..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-¡La tengo! - Dijo Bella mostrando la cámara.

-Ya era hora, la debías tener muy escondida hermanita.- Le dijo Emmet con una picarona sonrisa. Bella lo ignoro y apoyó la cámara en el mueble de la televisión para utilizar el temporizador automático.

-Venga colocaos.- Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban en el sofá sentados por ese orden, Reneé, Charlie, mi padre y mi madre se pusieron detrás del sofá, yo me quedé mirando donde podía colocarme. - ¿Edward? - La miré y caminé hasta ponerme delante del sofá hasta llegar al medio, me senté y abrí mis piernas guardándole un sitio a Bella.

-Y tú aquí.- Dije señalándole su lugar entre mis piernas. Bella se sonrojó y asintió lentamente. Pulsó el botón y llegó rápidamente a su sitio reservado, la abracé por su estómago y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, ella puso sus manos sobre mi abrazo. Esperamos y el flash salió.

-Venga Bella, mira a ver como ha salido. - Dijo Alice. Bella se levantó.

-Eres realmente impaciente.- Se quejó Bella, todos comenzamos a reír.

- Me gusta esta foto.- Dijo Bella mientras se acercaba y pasaba la cámara para que pudiéramos verla.

- Siento que mi pelo podía haber salido mejor.- Dijo Alice en tono infantil. Bella se le quedó mirando mientras yo pasaba mi brazo por su cintura.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿cómo puedes quejarte? ¿Has visto mi cara? No soy nada fotogénica.-Le dijo Bella señalándose en la foto.

-Estás más que perfecta.- Susurré en su oído, pude notar como se estremeció. Suspiró.

-----------

-Bueno y ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, ¿Cómo es la convivencia sin la preocupación de Jake?- Preguntó Emmet elevando las cejas dos veces y dirigiéndose a mí. Bella, Rose y Alice estaban recogiendo la mesa, ya que acabábamos de cenar.

-La verdad es que nos hemos quitado un gran peso de encima, me siento realmente libre ahora y bueno…- miré en dirección a Bella, que se encontraba hablando con Rose y Alice en la cocina.- Bella está radiante, rebosa felicidad y es lo más importante para mí, ya no tiene de qué preocuparse, Jake pasará al menos 15 años en prisión.

-Por fin ha pagado.- Pronunció Charlie hoscamente.

-Nunca será suficiente, el daño que le hizo a ella no lo pagará nunca, desgraciadamente. - Dije mirando a Charlie.

-En cierta manera no, pero tú eres la recompensa de Bella por haberla ayudado tanto.- Me dijo Reneé con una sonrisa gratificante en su rostro, me quedé mirándola y sonreí.

-Bueno… basta de hablar de ese bastardo, ¿queréis venir a bailar con los jóvenes?- Preguntó Emmet a Charlie, Reneé y a mis padres.

-Ni que fuéramos viejos hijo.- Le reprochó divertida su madre. Todos reímos.

-Podéis venir si queréis.- Insistió Jasper. Yo estaba callado, porque realmente no me apetecía salir con esta pandilla de locos, prefería quedarme tranquilo con Bella, aunque sabía que ya era imposible, les habíamos dado nuestra palabra de que saldríamos a bailar un rato, pero solo un rato.

-Nosotros no iremos, estamos muy cansados de todo el día.- Dijo mi padre.

-Bailar no es lo mío.- Siguió Charlie. Igual que Bella, pensé.

-Si el no va, por su puesto que yo tampoco.- Añadió Reneé.

-Seguro seríamos un estorbo.- Dijo Charlie. Reneé lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo aún me siento capaz de bailar como una jovencita Charlie Swan. -Charlie soltó una carcajada. Alice, Rose y mi pequeña diosa aparecieron en el comedor.

-¿Ya estáis listas?- Preguntó Emmet ansioso.

-Emmet, por supuesto que no, Bella aun tiene que vestirse y Rose y yo tenemos que retocarnos.- Emmet bufó.

Las chicas se dirigieron a nuestra habitación después de despedirse de Charlie, Reneé y mis padres, los cuales se fueron en seguida. Yo me quedé con Jasper a solas en un momento que Emmet tuvo que acudir al aseo.

-¿Feliz?- Preguntó mi amigo.

-¿Acaso tienes que preguntármelo?- Le cuestioné con una gran sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me hubiese imaginado verte así por nadie, de verdad, es asombroso.

-Bella ha cambiado mi vida por completo, es… es todo lo que necesito, no hay más.- Dije mirando un punto fijo.

-Me alegra que la hayas encontrado hermano.- Dijo propinándome un puñetazo en mi hombro izquierdo. -Ya pensaba que me tendrías que tener de niñera siempre. O peor aún, que nunca te estrenarías con ninguna mujer.- Sonreí tontamente. Jasper soltó una carcajada. - Estás loco por ella.

-Completamente.

-Y dime, ¿usa tantos conjuntos de picardías como Alice?

-¿Tengo que responderte a eso?- Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No si no quieres.

-Yo quiero saberlo.- Dijo Emmet apareciendo. Vaya, él me cohibía bastante, después de todo era su hermana.

-Emmet no creo que sea lo correcto.- Le dije.

-Claro que lo es, es mi hermana.

-Pues por eso precisamente.- Continué. Emmet sostuvo su barbilla entre el dedo pulgar e índice pensativo.

-Sí… quizás tienes razón, no es muy agradable imaginarme a mi hermana en esa situación contigo.

-¿La estabas imaginando Emmet?- Pregunté. Sonreí, era de lo más infantil. Emmet me ignoró y giró su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

-¡Chicas, os estamos esperando, se hace tarde!- Después bufó. Yo bostecé.

-¡Vamos Edward! No empieces, la noche es joven.- Dijo Jasper.

-Sí, como el señor no ha trabajado esta mañana.- Le reproché, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. Había comenzado a trabajar de recadero en una empresa de seguros, no ganaba mucho pero me bastaba y el horario era compatible con la universidad.

Entonces los tres nos giramos hacia el pasillo cuando escuchamos los pasos de ellas. Entraron Alice y Rose, para dejar en último lugar a Bella, que lucía, como siempre preciosa. Llevaba una minifalda vaquera bien ajustada a sus curvas con una camisa roja de manga corta, la cual… bueno tenía un escote bastante sugerente. Su pelo estaba recogido solo de una parte, dejando caer su larga melena en su hombro derecho, nos acercamos a ellas. Yo me quedé frente a Bella observándola, jamás me cansaría, Jasper, Alice, Emmet y Rosalie ya habían salido.

-Podemos poner alguna excusa barata, si lo prefieres.- Dije rozando sus labios con mi dedo pulgar, mientras que mi otra mano estaba apoyada en su cadera. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Alice me mataría.- Sonrió.- Quiero complacerla por una vez.- Solo me quedó asentir. Me separé de ella y entrelacé mi mano izquierda con la suya derecha.

-Entonces vamos.- Dije con una sonrisa.- Cerramos el apartamento y bajamos para coger un Taxi, sabíamos en donde habíamos quedado. Bajé con Bella y fui junto con ella a la entrada del pub, donde ya se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose.

-¡Entremos!- Dijo una muy eufórica Alice, llevándose a Bella y a Rose de la mano. Nosotros entramos detrás de ellas. Sorprendentemente no se encontraba muy lleno de gente, estaba lleno, pero se podía andar entre la multitud, eso era de agradecer. Fuimos a la barra a pedir algo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Jasper.

-Lo de siempre.- Dije con una sonrisa, mientras observaba divertirse a Bella junto con Alice y Rose.

-Aquí tenéis.- Gritó Emmet, poniéndonos a Jasper y a mi un cubata delante. Cogí mi vaso y di un sorbo.

-Voy a bailar con Rose, no aguanto más viéndola.- Dijo Emmet comiéndose a su novia con la mirada. Jasper y yo reímos. Salió llevándose su bebida.

-Voy un segundo al baño- Dijo Jasper, dejándome solo en la barra, di un sorbo más a mi cubata y sonreí al recordar que ahora no debería irme solo a casa porque Jasper se quedaría con Alice, ahora tenía a Bella. Después de unos segundos noté que alguien tocaba mi espalda, sonreí al imaginarme que era ella, así que me giré con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Be… - No, no era Bella.

-Hola, ¿nos conocemos?- Preguntó una chica rubia, con una sonrisa coqueta. _¿Conocernos? ¿No ves que no?_

-No señorita…

-Tu cara me es familiar, sé que te conozco de algo.- Dijo seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Fruncí el ceño y la cogí de los hombros para alejarla.

-Lo siento, pero no soy quien crees entonces.- Entonces apareció Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó cerca de mi oído.

-Nada amor, ella ya se iba.- Dije aferrándola fuertemente contra mi cuerpo por la cintura. La chica miró con el ceño fruncido a Bella y se fue.

-No puedo dejarte solo ni un segundo. ¿Vienes a bailar conmigo?- Me preguntó tirando del cuello de mi camisa para propinarme un dulce beso en los labios.

-Por supuesto, adelántate con Alice, termino mi cubata y te alcanzo.- Bella me sonrió y se giró para reunirse con Alice en la pista, no pude contenerme y alcancé a propinarle una suave palmadita en sus nalgas. Ella se giró de repente con ojos sorprendidos. - Me-ma-tas.- Articulé con los labios, marcando fuertemente las sílabas y con una sonrisa. Me dirigió una mirada de mujer fatal, definitivamente iba a matarme. Miré a su alrededor y vi como 3 babosos la estaban mirando, no, ahora eran más. Bella estaba moviéndose sensualmente con Alice. Dejé mi bebida sin pensar, no podía permitir que la miraran de esa manera, alguien me detuvo cogiéndome por el brazo.

-Edward, relájate, no le van a hacer nada.- Me gritó Jasper al oído.

-¿Pero has visto como la miran?

-A Alice también, actúa de manera natural, vamos. - Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la pista, me acerqué a Bella por la espalda y la abracé, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la música, por lo menos la música me gustaba, no era techno.

Bella comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras se escuchaba la canción de _Step into my world,_ de Jennifer López. Seguía de espaldas a mí, yo la abrazaba por la cintura, ella elevó sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello y comencé a sentir el roce de sus nalgas en un lugar no muy apropiado, entonces rápidamente atrapé sus manos y la giré para que estuviera frente mía.

-Te estás portando muy mal.- Dije apoyando mi frente en la suya. -Así mi autocontrol se queda muy bajo.

-No está tan mal salir a bailar de vez en cuando.- Vaya, ¿ahora Bella se iba a aficionar?

-¿Vas a hacerme pasar por esto más seguido?- Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, Bella lo frunció más sin entender.- ¿Es que no te has fijado en la cantidad de hombres que están babeando por ti?

-A mí solo me importas tú, además tú tampoco te has fijado en la cantidad de chicas que no dejan de mirarte. -Sonreí.

-No me importan.

-A mí ellos tampoco.- Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se alzó de puntillas para besarme apasionadamente. Sentí que alguien golpeaba mi espalda y rompí el beso de mala gana.

-¿Venís a sentaros un rato?- Preguntó Jasper. Yo asentí.

-Voy al baño, un momento amor.- Me dijo Bella al oído, le dí un corto beso y fui a sentarme con mis amigos.

-Tengo la impresión de que Bella y tú, perdéis la noción de donde estáis en seguida. - Me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara.

-Es difícil concentrarme cuando Bella está tan cerca mía, solo es eso.- Respondí francamente. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Y dónde has dejado a mi hermana?

-Ha ido un momento al baño.- Le respondí a Emmet. Alice llegó con una pequeña bandeja llena de cubatas.

-Alice… ¿Qué haces con esa bandeja?- Pregunté perplejo.

-Me la han dejado, ¿Cómo pretendes que vuelva con tantos cubatas?- Todos reímos. -Además, esta noche tiene que ser grande, por fin Bella ha salido.- Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, pronto me di cuenta de que Bella estaba tardando demasiado y comencé a preocuparme, miré entre la gente pero no la vi.

-Tranquilo, debe haber cola en el baño.- Intentó tranquilizarme Jasper. Yo asentí y di otro sorbo a mi cubata.

Pasaron unos minutos más y comencé a sentirme más ansioso aún, volví a estirar mi cuello buscando a mi pequeña. Solo podía ver a gente bailar, hablar, beber… Rodé mi mirada hacia un lugar más oscuro y vi como un hombre tenía rodeada a Bella por la cintura, obligándola a algo. En seguida me encendí y sin decir nada me levanté repentinamente dirigiéndome lo más rápido que pude a por ella. Cuando estuve cerca, estiré de Bella para que quedara libre y me puse delante suya.

-Eh, ¿qué haces? Nos lo estábamos pasando bien.- Me dijo un chico de unos 25 años, lo miré con furia. Sentí como Bella apoyaba sus frágiles manos en mi espalda.

-Si intentas volver a hacerle algo, te las verás conmigo.- Dije seriamente.

-¿Es que eres algo suyo?- Preguntó divertido.

-Es mi novia, estamos juntos, espero no tener que volver a encontrarme contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- No dejé que me contestara, pasé mi brazo por la cintura de Bella y me la llevé hacia la mesa. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Le pregunté preocupado. Nos paramos un segundo.

-No, solo me ha pedido que bailara con él.

-Pero te estaba obligando, ¿no?

- Sí…- Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula y cerré los ojos mientras la estrechaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?- Pregunté cerca de su oído antes de darle un beso en su cabello.

-No, me lo estaba pasando bien.- Dijo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, quitando que yo tuve que dejar de beber y tuve que obligar a Bella que no continuara con su tercer cubata, ya que nos encontrábamos un poco pasaditos, aunque conscientes de todo, solo un poco más felices que de costumbre. El ratito que Bella y yo nos habíamos prometido se convirtió en un ratito hasta las 5 y media de la mañana, cuando ya empezó a quejarse de sus zapatos. Entonces nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y cogimos un Taxi para volver a nuestro apartamento.

-Shhh.- Le decía a Bella que no paraba de reírse a carcajadas por las escaleras.

-¡Edward! Es que de verdad, que cara ha puesto esa rubia de bote al ver como me besabas. - No pude evitar comenzar a reír yo también, pero intenté controlarme y la cogí en volandas.- ¡Ey! - Gritó Bella, ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero debemos llegar rápido si no quiere que los vecinos se quejen.- Dije riendo y llegando a nuestra puerta, la bajé para buscar las llaves.

-Me he divertido tanto.- Dijo aún con la risa tonta. Abrí la puerta y pasé, Bella pasó después, cerró la puerta y me atrapó en un abrazo, riendo nuevamente. - Te quiero. - Dijo abrazándome más fuerte, me giré y la cogí a horcajadas.

-¿Te duelen los pies? - Pregunté inocentemente, mientras la llevaba a nuestra habitación.

-Bueno… mañana amaneceré como nueva. - Me respondió cuando la senté en el borde de la cama. Me senté a su lado. Bella soltó una nueva carcajada.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- Pregunté quitándole los zapatos.

-Es que no puedo quitarme la cara de tonta que se le ha quedado a esa pobre chica.- Dijo tumbándose en la cama descalza y agarrándose el estómago. Me puse sobre ella.

-Bella… se te ha pasado la mano con el alcohol.- En seguida dejó de reír y me miró con una sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

-De eso nada.- Dijo apoyándose en el colchón con los codos.

-No sé… no estoy muy seguro.- Acaricié su frente y luego su mejilla.-¿Te encuentras bien?- Bella suspiró.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, sé que no estoy acostumbrada a beber, pero te puedo demostrar que estoy estupendamente.- Dijo en tono seductor, empujándome y quedando encima mía. Comenzó a acariciar mis labios con su dedo índice mientras los observaba.

-¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo?- Murmuré contra su dedo y lo besé. Bella se acercó a mi oído.

-Haciéndote saber cuánto te quiero.- Susurró y me estremecí.

-Eso… me parece muy pero que muy bien.- Gemí cuando Bella mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y cerré los ojos.

-Pobres chicas, las del pub, no saben lo que se pierden.- Succionó mi cuello. La cogí por un hombro y me posicioné sobre ella.

-Bella deja de pensar en ellas, piensa solo en mí.-Dije mirándola a los ojos. Ella irguió su cabeza para poder besarme, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron al momento y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión.-Te quiero.- Susurré contra sus labios mientras subía su falda para poder acariciar mejor sus muslos. Bella comenzó a refregar su intimidad con mi miembro.

-Te amo Edward.- Dijo jadeante y comenzamos el viaje a nuestro paraíso personal.

* * *

La suave luz de la mañana que entraba por la gran ventana de nuestra habitación terminó por despertarme. Todavía debía ser temprano o quizás estaba muy nublado, ignoré la hora del reloj, no me importaba. Miré a Bella, quien estaba dormida sobre la almohada de costado mirando hacia mi rostro, nuestras piernas se encontraban entrelazadas y nuestras manos también descansando sobre uno de sus muslos. Retiré mi mano con mucho cuidado de entre la suya y también la pierna que se encontraba presa entre las suyas, aparté la sábana que yacía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me senté en la orilla del colchón, intentando moverlo lo menos posible. Alcancé a ver mis boxers, que aún se encontraban por el suelo, me levanté y los cogí para ponérmelos, miré a Bella quien seguía en la misma posición y cerré la persiana para que no entrase luz. Bella debía estar exhausta y yo también necesitaba dormir más, la noche anterior había quedado sin fuerzas.

-Edward.- Escuché su suave voz llamarme, me giré y sonreí rascándome la cabeza. Ella estaba palpando la cama con los ojos medio cerrados, no me había visto.- Edward.- Me acerqué y me tumbé en la cama atrapando su cintura con uno de mis brazos.

-Estoy aquí, amor, duérmete.- Le susurré. Ni me miró, simplemente me dio un beso en el cuello con sus ojos cerrados, se acomodó en mi pecho y comenzó a dormir de nuevo mientras yo seguía acariciándole el pelo.

Ahora sí, nadie era más feliz que yo. Tenía todo cuanto quería, Bella. Y eso era suficiente para enfrentarme a todo lo que viniese. La quería y siempre lo haría. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos también comenzaron a cerrarse, entrando en el más placentero de los sueños, siempre a su lado.

* * *

**FIN. :)**


End file.
